Duodecim
by Lasiurys
Summary: Des cycles passés Severus Snape n'a oublié que l'essentiel. Mais les parallèles passent et égrènent le temps : lorsque sonnera la fin du douzième parallèle, que choisira-t-il de l'amour ou du devoir ? HG/SS
1. Unus

**Disclaimer :**

Tout ce qui relève du canon appartient à J. K. Rowling.

.

Ahuum… Voilà qui a été un peu plus long que prévu à écrire. Merci à tous les reviewers de DIHEH d'avoir toujours été là pour me rappeler que le temps passait.

Cette fic est bien un HG/SS : malheureusement pour Severus, il faudra attendre un peu avant qu'Hermione ne fasse son entrée en scène.

* * *

 **Première partie**

 _I. a._

* * *

 **Unus**

 _Tant qu'il y a de la mort, il y a de l'espoir_

– Giuseppe Tomasi di Lampedusa (Le Guépard)

* * *

Eileen Prince n'oublia jamais cette naissance. Elle avait prévu de la chérir comme un nouveau départ. Elle s'en souvint comme l'effondrement de son dernier espoir.

Elle avait assisté à des accouchements, elle avait entendu les récits des mères, longtemps après la souffrance et la victoire. Elle savait que certaines accouchent dans l'angoisse et la douleur quand d'autres souffrent à peine, que certaines érigent ce jour comme le meilleur de leur vie quand pour d'autres il sonne comme une condamnation.

Elle connaissait les théories médicales et les citations sombres sur le premier cri des enfants lorsqu'ils naissent. Elle connaissait les brocards désenchantés de ces mères et de ces pères qui, ayant préféré ne pas l'être, n'en avaient jamais eu que le nom.

Quand son fils vint au monde, la douleur refluant, elle attendit ce cri dont elle espérait tant ; qu'il la rapprocherait de Tobias et sauverait leur mariage ; qu'il serait plus que ce qu'elle était devenue ; qu'il ferait à la famille Prince l'honneur qu'elle n'avait pu lui faire. Elle espérait que ce cri lui dirait que son fils serait beau, intelligent, et qu'il rirait parfois avec elle en partageant une partie de Bavboules. Elle espérait qu'il n'aurait pris d'elle et de Tobias que le meilleur, et qu'il créerait pour lui les qualités qu'ils ne pouvaient lui transmettre. Elle l'attendait pour sourire, elle qui avait bâti discrètement sa joie pour la laisser s'épanouir dans ce sourire, quand elle entendrait _son fils_ pour la première fois.

Il hurla. Elle eut peur. La peur se fossilisa dans chaque recoin de son être et ne devait plus la quitter.

Fébrile, elle le reçut dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer, de le bercer. Il n'avait pas les yeux bleus des nourrissons, il avait des yeux déjà noirs, comme les siens. Elle croisa le regard vaguement inquiet de la sage-femme. À deux, elles tentèrent de faire cesser ce cri qui souffrait trop. Il se tordait comme si elles l'avaient torturé. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, à bout de voix plutôt que de désespoir, ses yeux continuèrent à la brûler, puis il se recroquevilla dans le berceau d'hôpital et trembla.

Pourquoi ?, se demandait-elle. De quoi souffrait-il ? Pourquoi son fils lui en voulait-il à ce point, déjà ?

Elle ne pensait plus à sourire. Le sourire fragile d'Eileen Prince, confectionné pendant des mois, s'était écroulé avant d'atteindre ses lèvres.

* * *

Severus avait toujours eu l'impression que la douleur qu'il ressentait était trop grande pour son corps. Parfois, soudainement, il éprouvait tant de fureur que la douleur s'estompait. Lorsqu'il était en proie à l'une, il implorait l'autre de venir le sauver ; et lorsqu'enfin un tourment remplaçait l'autre, il regrettait le premier. Il savait que sa mère ne supportait ni ses accès de rage, ni de le voir souffrir ; il pensait qu'il lui rappelait trop son père, qu'elle avait peur qu'il soit aussi violent que lui. Alors, il apprit à se cacher. Il se cachait dans la maison, il se cachait dehors – mais surtout, il se cachait en lui-même. Il se cachait sous un visage impassible, les yeux regardant droit devant lui, à travers tout ce qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer. Son père, souvent, claquait des doigts devant ses yeux, tant les yeux fixes de son fils le révulsaient.

Naturellement, il avait pris les traits physiques de sa mère – ses lèvres minces, sa peau cireuse d'une pâleur maladive, presque jaune ; de son père, il avait ce nez qu'il détestait et ces cheveux qui lui attiraient tant de moqueries. Et puis il y avait sa voix, trop grave pour un enfant parce qu'il l'utilisait rarement ; le temps que sa gorge s'éclaircisse, il avait fini sa phrase. Parfois pourtant, sans qu'il puisse se retenir, des flots entiers de mots coulaient de sa gorge ; et il avait alors envie de plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche pour les retenir, et longtemps après, le soir, dans son lit, des jours plus tard, son visage brûlait de honte en repensant à cette impulsivité téméraire, à ce trop plein d'informations qu'il n'avait pas voulu divulguer. Dans ces moments d'abandon, sa voix lui paraissait trop fluette, trop haute par rapport au son grave qu'il s'attendait à entendre dans cette éruption de mots. Après chacun de ces épisodes, il se retirait un peu plus profondément en lui-même ; et il lui semblait que la crise de vomissement de mots qui suivait était plus violente que la précédente.

Il était maigre aussi, et grand pour son âge ; et cela lui donnait l'aspect d'une figurine sépulcrale que l'on aurait façonnée avec du fil de fer et dont on pouvait tordre les membres à sa guise. Dans son visage émacié, qui, semblait-il, n'avait jamais rien eu des rondeurs de l'enfance, ses yeux fixes étaient démesurés.

 _Clac._

Il cilla promptement, passant son regard vide à travers le visage de son père, pour ne pas recevoir la taloche à l'arrière du crâne qui suivrait s'il ne clignait pas des yeux assez vite.

De la magie, son père ne voulait pas entendre parler. Il avait vu, au fil des années, sa mère sortir de moins en moins sa baguette. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, elle lui apprenait les rudiments des potions lorsque son père était au café ou au travail. Ces moments étaient ses plus beaux souvenirs ; il ne se rappelait pas d'autre occasion où il avait senti se relâcher l'étau qui le comprimait. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il se tenait près de sa mère, il sentait la magie en elle décroître. Il avait peur qu'un jour, elle disparaisse totalement et le laisse sans défense, face à son père, de plus en plus vindicatif, enragé par ce fils qui lui déplaisait tant.

Il cachait sa magie. Il la sentait onduler, bouillonner. Elle voulait s'échapper et faire quelque chose de si grand que sa mère ne le regarderait plus avec cette peur abjecte au fond des yeux, que son père ne le toiserait plus avec ce mépris qui pesait au coin de ses lèvres. Un jour, il partirait pour Poudlard, il la laisserait libre, et elle guérirait ce mal qui le rongeait.

Il sentait une grande forme noire qui palpitait à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle pulsait jusqu'à ses tempes, elle laissait s'échapper de longs filaments noirs qui s'enroulaient autour de ses gestes, de son cœur, de son esprit ; elle en savait plus que lui sur lui-même.

Elle le terrifiait.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle renfermait. Pendant des heures, les yeux vagues, tout à fait immobile, les lèvres descendant légèrement dans une moue indifférente, il la cherchait, là, dans son esprit. Il l'approchait. Comment savoir ? Elle contenait les clés de cette douleur, là, sur sa poitrine.

Cette douleur qui lui donnait envie de déchirer sa peau avec ses ongles pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper.

Mais il restait assis dans ce calme glaçant, gardant pour lui les émotions qui fermentaient sous la surface.

 _Clac._

Il papillonna des yeux automatiquement, sans sortir de ses pensées. Il cherchait. Il cherchait la clé.

Une partie de la réponse se trouvait en Lily Evans, il en était sûr. Quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois, il l'avait étudiée avec méfiance, puis était revenu l'observer. Et depuis, il y était retourné chaque jour.

Sa façon de relever son nez et son menton en l'air pour avoir le dernier mot face à sa sœur – cela l'attirait. Ses cheveux bouclés qui rebondissaient dans son dos l'hypnotisaient. Leur couleur lui semblait irréelle. Elle était si – vive.

Chaque heure passée à l'étudier le persuadait qu'elle faisait partie du puzzle. Elle était un pan de la clé qu'il cherchait. Elle l'obsédait.

* * *

Severus caressa la lettre et pensa à Poudlard, il pensa à Lily. Il pensa qu'ils y seraient réunis. Il pensa qu'il aurait sa baguette, et qu'il ne serait plus à la merci de rien. Dans ce moment vulnérable, la barrière qui protégeait le gouffre des pensées qu'il ne pouvait voir se releva un bref instant. Il entrevit ce qu'il y avait dans cette caverne noire, enfouie au fond de ses pensées. Il n'y vit rien de précis – qui avait dit qu'on pouvait lire dans les esprits ? ce n'était que des notions, des couleurs, des sentiments tout au mieux – il sentit un tourbillon indistinct. Puis il ressentit. Il sentit sa douleur fraîche, inaltérée. Il ressentit le poids d'une _mission_. Il secoua la tête, vivement, claquant la porte de ce qu'il avait cherché à découvrir si longtemps ; il recula sa chaise si brusquement qu'elle tomba à la renverse.

Son impassibilité s'écroulait. Il courut.

Il fuyait loin de lui, mais on n'échappe pas à soi-même. Il ne pouvait pas contourner la souffrance. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser derrière lui. C'était un boulet dans sa tête, un élancement dans son âme.

Même au bord de la rivière, il avait chaud. Il faisait _chaud_. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud.

Je suis sorti parce qu'il fallait que je prenne l'air que j'étouffe Il étouffait entre les murs de l'impasse du Tisseur et s'y sentait à l'étroit. Oui j'étouffe ici mais tu étouffais à la maison. Il fait trop chaud c'est pour ça que j'étouffe –mais il ne faisait pas si chaud à la maison et tu étouffais déjà–

et mon col est trop serré mais je dois garder le dernier bouton

–tu étouffais déjà à la maison mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la météo et tu le sais.

– parce que –Tu gardes le dernier bouton fermé parce que tu es un lâche– je ne suis pas un lâche pas un lâche ! je dois garder mon bouton fermé –tu aurais moins chaud si tu déboutonnais ton col– mais je dois garder mon bouton attaché

Pourquoi fait-il si chaud ?

–Est-ce que tu as la lettre ? –Bien sûr que j'ai la lettre, pourquoi fait-il si chaud ?

Il se sentait à l'étroit chez lui parce qu'il faisait trop sombre et que les murs étaient trop rapprochés, et il se sentait tout autant à l'étroit dehors où le soleil tapait trop fort sans recoin où il pouvait s'abriter. Me cacher –me cacher !

Mon col fermé, je dois garder mon col fermé. –Le soleil tapera aussi fort avec ton col fermé– Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix –As-tu la lettre ?

Bien sûr que j'ai la lettre –

Ses tempes et ses narines palpitaient de concert, surchauffées de soleil. Tu ne v- Bien sûr que je veux aller à Poudlard pourquoi voudrais-je y aller –Bien sûr que je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard, pourquoi voudrais-je y aller bien sûr que je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard – bien sûr que je veux aller à Poudlard pourquoi dis-tu que je ne veux pas y aller pourquoi dis-tu que je veux y aller ?

Mon père– mon père– mon père. Il ne peut pas t'en empêcher– Ce n'est pas le problème.

Le problème c'est la – tais-toi – ne pense pas, ne pense pas, ne pense _pas_

Ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est la douleur. C'est ce que tu as _vu_. Lâche. Je n'ai pas le–

Et Lily ? –Lily ?

–choix

Elle va m'oublier –elle t'oubliera– c'est ta meilleure amie– ma seule amie ça ne peut pas durer– elle ne m'aimera pas– elle ne t'aimera pas –elle t'oubliera –elle aura d'autres amis –et Lily –Lily ? –et Lily –Lily, vraiment ? –elle n'a pas besoin de moi

–Personne ne remarquera ton abs- Ce sera de ta faute –absence une fois – si tu pars–

de ta faute, ce sera de ta faute –à cette gare– de ta faute –pourquoi es-tu là ? ce n'est pas de ma faute –ce sera de ta faute –personne ne remarquera mon absence, je peux fuir –ce n'est pas de ta faute –c'est ma faute –je peux fuir, tu ne peux pas partir, ce sera de ma faute –personne ne remarquera mon absence, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas le faire, ce sera ma faute, ce sera ma faute, ce sera ma faute, ma faute ma faute ma faute pourquoi fait-il si chaud je ne–

L'eau était fraîche – il pouvait de nouveau penser clairement. La première bouffée d'eau qu'il inspira brûla douloureusement sa poitrine.

 _Je devrais paniquer_ , pensa-t-il, _je devrais me débattre pour remonter_. Cette nouvelle douleur masquait cette peur insurmontable qu'il avait ressentie en entrouvrant la porte des souvenirs enfouis au fond de lui. Il respira l'eau encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la brûlure même de ses poumons hoquetant disparaisse, et qu'il se sente vide, flottant, calme, et qu'il ne ressentit plus le besoin de respirer. Il pensa qu'il était libre, puis il ne pensa plus ; il vit des formes fantasmagoriques, des formes sombres, des filaments argentés dans les tourbillons noirs de l'eau qui coulaient avec lui. Il tendit les doigts, souriant. Il était libéré. Cette douleur au fond de son âme mourrait avec lui. N'est-ce pas ?


	2. Interlude

Merci Fanouille, Oonaa, Kate et Petite-plume pour vos reviews ! :)

Petite-plume : oui, ce décalage-là est voulu ; théoriquement, tout devrait s'éclaircir au fil des chapitres !

* * *

 **Interlude**

 _Souviens-toi que le Temps est un joueur avide_

 _Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup ! c'est la loi._

 _Le jour décroît ; la nuit augmente, souviens-toi !_

 _Le gouffre a toujours soif ; la clepsydre se vide._

– Charles Baudelaire (L'Horloge)

* * *

Il sursauta comme hors d'un cauchemar et se réveilla sur un banc.

Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Pourquoi la masse qui se dissimulait au fond de ses pensées était-elle toujours là ? Il sentait son poids encore, là, à l'arrière du crâne, au-dessus de la nuque ; elle poussait contre son occiput.

Pourquoi respirait-il encore ?

Il en conçut un soulagement soudain ; il s'était laissé aller à la faiblesse. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour se précipiter dans une rivière en faisant pour la première fois une avancée ? Il aurait dû avoir le courage de continuer, de faire face à ce déferlement d'émotions. Au lieu de ça, il avait fui comme un lâche, s'était laissé dérailler, au point de plonger sans plus de discernement au beau milieu de la rivière la plus sale du pays. Stupide, stupide, stupide. Il n'aurait jamais été admis à Serpentard avec un comportement aussi ridicule ! Lui qui s'enorgueillissait de s'être endurci, il ne l'était pas assez. Et puisqu'il n'avait même réussi à mener ce projet jusqu'au bout – il pourrait, une fois réveillé, se préparer à intégrer Poudlard et accomplir cette – mission. Il avait été faible et il ne devait pas l'être de nouveau.

Il s'imagina se réveiller devant son père et eut de nouveau envie de fuir – le plus loin possible. Comme supporterait-il la honte, devant son père ? Comment pourrait-il soutenir le regard de sa mère ? Qu'avaient-ils dû penser en le repêchant dans la rivière ? Comme les collègues de son père allaient se moquer. Ils riraient de son fils chétif, aux cheveux longs, de son fils _bizarre_ , qui était allé se noyer dans la rivière et n'avait pas réussi à les débarrasser de sa présence. Son père rirait aussi, avec son demi de bière, du rire gras qu'on force à travers des dents serrées, puis qu'on sort en défense plus fort que les autres ; et en rentrant, il laisserait le rire avec son verre, au café, et il ne resterait plus que l'humiliation dans ses yeux, la honte de subir un fils tel que lui. Il lui ferait payer, d'un claquement de ceinture pour lui faire peur, puis la main levée contre sa mère pour lui faire sentir l'abomination qu'ils avaient conçu, pendant que lui regarderait, sachant que tout était de sa faute.  
Il ne devait pas se réveiller de nouveau.

À droite comme à gauche, il ne voyait qu'un quai, un quai de béton dur et morne, qui allait en un grand cercle autour d'une locomotive rouge qui toussait sa fumée grise dans un ciel vide.

Il sourit ce demi-sourire moqueur que son père prenait pour de l'insolence et qu'il avait appris à contenir dans ses yeux. À quoi servait donc un train qui ne pouvait jamais quitter sa gare ? C'était une situation absurde, décida-t-il. Et par conséquent, personne n'aurait eu intérêt à la planifier. Il se rassura subitement : c'était bien un rêve. Il avait perdu connaissance dans la rivière ; sa dernière vision du monde avant de sombrer dans le néant serait ce décor aberrant.

Il attendait la mort sans voir, dans son dos, le spectre de l'immense horloge industrielle, d'une sorte qu'on ne voit que dans les gares, dont la grande aiguille, aiguisée et ouvragée comme une faucheuse, avançait inexorablement vers l'heure. Et comme elle avançait, il sentait, contre sa conscience, des mains de fer qui voulaient lui arracher ses souvenirs, la fumée de la locomotive qui s'infiltrait dans ses narines, qui voulait repartir avec ce qu'il avait vécu. Il frémit, secoua la tête vivement.

Il sentit les vibrations du carillon avant de l'entendre, au moment où il verrouillait ses souvenirs dans le nid noir du fond de son âme.

 **Dong**

Et il ouvrit les yeux.


	3. Duo

J'ai édité les deux premiers chapitres : tous les points-virgules s'étaient perdus dans l'import sur FFnet (aargh). Merci beaucoup à MastaSheep de m'avoir permis de mettre le doigt sur le problème !

.

Merci MastaSheep, klara08, Snapinou, justabook et Oonaa pour vos reviews ! :)

justabook : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette fic-là :)

* * *

 **Duo**

 _Ce qui manque à mes raisonnements d'aujourd'hui, c'est l'appréciation exacte du passé, parce que je revois ce passé de l'autre bout de l'horizon._

– Alexandre Dumas (Le Comte de Monte-Cristo)

* * *

Les premières années de sa vie, il ne vint pas à l'esprit de Severus qu'il pouvait être anormal ; il savait qu'il était bizarre car son père lui rappelait régulièrement – et, d'ailleurs, les quelques connaissances bien pensantes qui gravitaient autour de sa mère lui faisaient écho. Il savait aussi qu'il était un sorcier, et que c'était normal pour sa mère et anormal pour son père.

Severus avait rarement l'occasion de rire ; et chacun de ces moments sonnait creux, comme une plaisanterie déjà éculée.

Pendant tout ce temps, il ne pensa pas un instant qu'il n'était pas normal de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il n'en avait pas une carte précise, mais à certains moments, une vision nette surgissait de nulle part. Sa mère appelait cela de l'instinct. Son père pensait probablement qu'il s'agissait de magie et cela ne faisait rien pour l'amadouer à l'idée.

Un jour pourtant, il comprit. Sa mère était en train de lui apprendre à soigner les brûlures. Ils n'avaient pas de laboratoire digne de ce nom, la maison étant à peine assez grande pour trois – sa mère, d'ailleurs, ne parlait jamais de maison ; elle disait _l'impasse_. Son père, lui, disait la baraque, et lui, il n'osait penser à chez lui. Ils allumaient donc un feu dans l'évier, puis sa mère sortait d'une cachette un petit chaudron. La potion était très liquide, presque transparente.

Elle expliquait à Severus que la hauteur d'un évier n'était pas idéale pour faire une potion – qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit trente bons centimètres plus bas – et ressassait alors, avec force détails, la description du laboratoire qu'elle aurait aimé installer. Severus connaissait cette description par cœur, comme une histoire de chevet réclamée chaque soir.

— Attention, Severus, dit-elle. N'arrête pas de mélanger.  
Il leva de grands yeux émerveillés vers elle, qui semblaient manger son visage.

— Elle va épaissir, dit-il. Dans dix minutes.

— Comment ?, dit-elle, distraite, surveillant le feu sous le chaudron du coin de l'œil.

— Oui, insista-t-il, ses grands yeux brillant de l'excitation que seules les potions pouvaient faire ressortir. Elle va se changer en pâte orange.

Cette fois-ci, le regard sévère de sa mère se posa sur lui.

— Comment sais-tu ça ?

Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il semblait vouloir fuir – elle vit ses yeux regarder discrètement à droite et à gauche – mais il était perché sur un tabouret pour atteindre l'évier, et il ne voulait pas laisser la potion.

— Tu me l'as dit, répondit-il.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas, insista sa mère, méfiante. Il était rare que Severus se tortille ; il était généralement anormalement fixe, sans expression, sans mouvements. Elle le toisa avec insistance, persuadée qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

— Ou alors, dit-il, je le sais. Des fois, on sait des choses comme ça.

— Severus, soupira-t-elle, on ne peut pas _savoir_ des choses comme ça. Soit on l'a lu, soit quelqu'un nous l'a dit, soit on connaît suffisamment un art pour prévoir des réactions par rapport à des choses que l'on sait. Est-ce que tu es allé fouiller dans ma chambre ? Est-ce que tu as lu un livre ?

Cette fois-ci, il la regarda franchement.

— Oui, répondit-il.

Elle en resta là. Lui, non.

Il savait des choses, comme ça. Il savait que le feu brûlait. Il savait que l'eau mouillait. Il savait à quoi ressemblait le laboratoire de rêve de sa mère. Tout cela, il l'avait appris. Mais il savait aussi que la potion anti-brûlure devenait une pâte, une pâte orange. Il savait, parfois, ce qu'allait dire son père le soir. Il n'avait rien appris de tout cela. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Il était né avec ce savoir.

Assis dans le coin de son lit, il tourna ses pensées vers cette masse noire qui rôdait dans son crâne, qui battait vers son cœur ces sentiments de peine et de rage. Était-ce de là que venaient toutes ces choses ?

* * *

De Lily, il se souvenait aussi. Avant de la rencontrer, il l'attendait. Elle était étrangement différente que dans ses souvenirs, certainement parce qu'il l'avait déformée à force de l'attendre.

Il l'avait tellement attendue, tellement espérée, il avait passé tant de fois dans son esprit la scène de leur rencontre, et les suivantes, que la vérité semblait parfois anormalement plate, tristement dissonante.

De sa mère, de son père, il n'attendait rien. Au contraire, les voir se déchirer de cette façon prévisible avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Quand les cris résonnaient, quand les insultes et les reproches fusaient, il se disait qu'au fond ses parents ne jouaient qu'un pantomime absurde, qu'ils répétaient sans même le savoir depuis la nuit des temps.

Lui, il n'était qu'un spectateur de cette représentation-là ; s'il avait pu un jour se sentir coupable de l'effondrement de leur couple, il voulait cette fois-ci s'en détacher.

Il se refroidit, il essaya de se façonner un personnage cynique et moqueur, ce qui lui valut bien des gifles et qui creusa à son insu le ressentiment qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de son père, et le mépris qu'il tentait d'éteindre vis-à-vis de sa mère, qui ne trouvait pas le courage de quitter cet homme rustre et brutal qui la vidait de sa magie.

Sa vie, c'était cette fille aux cheveux bouclés qui bouillaient derrière elle. C'était celle qui, contre l'avis de sa sœur et de sa famille, contre tout, avait décidé qu'ils seraient amis. C'était son ton autoritaire, parfois hautain, qui le faisait obéir même quand elle l'appelait par ce diminutif qu'il aurait refusé de tout autre.

Il imaginait qu'elle serait à Gryffondor, mais il pensait qu'ils resteraient amis malgré les maisons.

C'était étrange pour lui, de ne pas savoir avec précision ce qui se passait après. Il savait, il devinait, que certaines des réponses l'attendaient là, cachées dans ses souvenirs enfermés. Ouvrir cette boîte lui faisait peur. Il ne se sentait pas capable de s'en approcher. Alors il attendait le jour où il aurait enfin une baguette magique à lui, où il aurait enfin le droit de faire de la magie sans restriction. Il se rongeait d'impatience ; il voulait être à Poudlard. Là était sa destinée.

Avec la magie, personne ne l'arrêterait. Il serait puissant. Les humains médiocres comme son père, persuadés qu'ils étaient forts, n'oseraient plus lever la main sur lui. Les gens parfaits, riches, les imbéciles qui ne se rappelaient de rien, comme la sœur de Lily et leurs parents si désespérément parfaits, le respecteraient. Il ne verrait plus un regard de pitié, de dégoût, jamais.

La compassion même, il en finirait.

Il les mettrait tous à genoux, ces gens qui se croyaient supérieurs. À Poudlard, il ne serait plus ce garçon bizarre, inquiétant.

Sa magie vivait en lui ; et quand il serait libre, libre à Poudlard, il prouverait à tout le monde et les autres qu'il était le sorcier le plus intelligent, le plus brillant, le plus puissant.

Lily ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'admirer. Elle était moldue ; il en savait plus qu'elle. Quand elle le regardait, convaincue qu'il avait toutes les réponses, il se réchauffait un peu, il s'apaisait.

Elle finirait bien par agir différemment que dans ses souvenirs. Un jour, il ferait quelque chose de si grand, de si magique, de si admirable, qu'elle ne serait plus seulement l'empreinte de moments passés. Elle prendrait vie, elle redeviendrait plus que tout, et il la reconnaîtrait enfin.

Il n'y a rien de pire que de se souvenir. Il n'y a rien de plus plat qu'un souvenir plaqué sur sa réalité. Vivre, c'était créer de nouveaux souvenirs, et en voyant une Lily moins vraie que dans ses souvenirs, Severus découvrait la première malédiction de se rappeler : se souvenir, ce n'est pas vivre.

* * *

Severus Snape s'était réfugié près de la rivière qui passait à côté de sa maison. Il avait chaud, le soleil lui brûlait les tempes, et sa veste trop grande et trop lourde entravait ses mouvements.

Le soleil l'emprisonnait, le trappait entre ses rayons. La nuit, il était libre, il pouvait se cacher dans l'ombre – mais ici il sentait la sueur couler le long de sa tempe, et sa veste balayait ses jambes quand il marchait.

Il avait reçu la lettre.

Il ne l'avait pas encore lue, mais il allait le faire.

Il l'avait reçue d'un moyen-duc à l'air revêche qui semblait lui reprocher le manque de friandises. Severus avait incliné la tête, faisant retomber ses cheveux devant ce demi-sourire dont l'ironie dissimulait le sens. « Je te donnerai de quoi manger à Poudlard », avait-il dit au hibou, « je te le promets ». Le hibou avait enfin lâché la lettre qu'il rechignait à remettre, avait couché ses aigrettes, puis s'était envolé après un hululement bref – un simple _hou_ , une pause de quelques secondes, un second hou.

Severus l'avait suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, et il s'était demandé s'il retournait directement à Poudlard. Un instant, il avait eu envie d'être ce hibou plus que toute autre chose.

Il palpa la lettre sans l'ouvrir. Il y avait son nom, calligraphié :

 _M. Severus Snape_

 _Derrière le troène_

 _Impasse du Tisseur_

Elle lui faisait peur. Il ne se rappelait pas précisément, mais il sentait confusément que cette lettre avait le pouvoir d'être dangereuse.

Il ressentait que cette lettre lui avait déjà fait du mal, dans d'autres circonstances, dans une autre dimension.

Dans un parallèle à la vie qu'il était en train de mener, cette lettre avait été un déclencheur. Elle ne devait pas l'être à nouveau.

Il avait très chaud. Son visage semblait en feu, ses mains étaient moites, au point d'humidifier un peu le papier de l'enveloppe qu'il serrait.

Il avait à la fois envie de se débarrasser de sa couche de vêtements – beaucoup trop chaude – et de fermer un à un sur son corps tous les boutons restés ouverts, pour se protéger un peu plus.

Severus finit par décacheter le sceau de Poudlard, et lut, le cœur battant à se rompre, la lettre qui lui disait qu'il était admis à Poudlard.

 _Libre_ , pensait-il, _libre !_

Loin de cette impasse, loin de ses parents, loin de tout et un peu plus près de lui-même, libre de faire courir la magie entre ses doigts.

Il prendrait le train avec Lily, et il verrait le château, derrière le lac – mais il ne s'en souvenait pas, réalisait-il. Ce n'était que son imagination qui lui fournissait ces images. Elles n'étaient pas réelles. Elles n'avaient de fondements que ce qu'il désirait.

Il se trouva démuni, nu, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il cherchait machinalement, au fond de lui, une réponse : ce futur meuble sous son imagination, il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Il se surprit lui-même, sans savoir comment il faisait, et entrouvrit la porte fermée de tous ces souvenirs gardés pour plus tard. Il ne vit rien de précis, n'en comprit pas grand-chose ; c'était une explosion de voix dans sa tête, qui ne parlaient pas sa langue, des couleurs, des odeurs, et des goûts contradictoires même, qui venaient du passé.

Il se leva brusquement, retomba, et finit par refermer la porte sans savoir comment, trempé de sueur, sans comprendre ce qu'il avait vu.

Il n'avait perçu que deux choses clairement. La première, c'était qu'il y avait une mission à mener à bien. La seconde, c'était une douleur blanche, comme lorsqu'on appuie sur une fracture, qui irradiait encore ses nerfs, et lui donnait envie de fuir le plus loin possible. C'était sa douleur, crue, sans le masque qu'elle portait d'ordinaire.

C'était, il en était sûr, ce qui s'était mal passé dans cet autre parallèle d'où lui venaient ces échos de souvenirs.

Mais maintenant, surtout parce qu'il l'avait anticipé, qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces d'agir, qu'il restait allongé derrière son buisson en comptant les secondes, il en avait réchappé.

Il était encore vivant.

Mais vivant pour quelle vie ? Vivant pour sentir jour après jour la morsure du temps ?

Il contempla la rivière longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les battements de son cœur s'espacent ; puis il se releva lentement. Il pouvait affronter son père, à présent. Il était _missionné_. Il n'avait plus chaud. Et il passa la porte de la maison.

Il n'y a rien de sensationnel à un changement de parallèle. C'est comme quand, tout à coup, le léger bruit blanc qui bourdonne à nos oreilles s'éteint ; c'est la sensation ténue que l'on ressent parfois en penchant la tête sur le côté, arrêté par une pensée invisible.

Ce fut ainsi pour Severus Snape. Il fit un pas, et pour un seul grain pris sur le temps, tout fut silencieux, tout fut clair.


	4. Tres

Merci à Guest, Nathea, Snapinou, blupou et Laurine21 pour vos reviews ! :) Chacune d'entre elles fait ressortir mon côté poufsoufflien !

Guest : C'est toi, MastaSheep ? Dans tous les cas, merci pour ta review ! Et je confirme : FFnet est SOURNOIS. J'étais agréablement surprise qu'il conserve les italiques, et il en a profité pour endormir ma vigilance ; j'ai donc essayé de le fixer avec un regard glaçant à la Severus pour me venger, mais je crois qu'il est resté de marbre.

* * *

 **Tres**

 _Le passé est un prologue._

– William Shakespeare (La Tempête)

* * *

Pendant un moment suspendu, il regarda autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir le monde changé autour de lui. Personne n'avait changé. Tout était à sa place. En lui-même non plus, il n'y avait pas de résolution, pas de révélation.

Non – changer de… de parallèle, c'était s'avancer un peu plus avant sur le chemin de sa destinée. Ce n'était pas vraiment une victoire ; si c'en était une, elle laissait à l'âme un goût amer, celui du renoncement.

Franchir un parallèle, c'était avancer un peu plus dans un entonnoir de plus en plus étroit, et sentir dans son dos une porte fermée qui ne pouvait plus s'ouvrir.

Il sentait instinctivement qu'il venait de se priver de tous les autres choix : s'il revivait ce moment, il ne pourrait pas changer son dénouement.

Il n'était pas libre.

Il ne choisissait pas le chemin sur lequel il marchait.

Il était, il le sentait, manipulé. Quelqu'un avait choisi les souvenirs qui lui restaient, quelqu'un les avait sélectionnés pour qu'il se sente obligé d'honorer une mission, une mission dont il ne savait rien encore, mais dont il pensait qu'elle lui prendrait tout.

* * *

Il vit Lily voler vers la table des Gryffondors, joyeuse, heureuse d'être avec _eux_. L'espoir d'une nouvelle vie à Poudlard diminuait à chaque seconde. Combien il avait rêvé de cette grande salle, et des bougies, et du ciel étoilé ; et peut-être, d'autres amis. Il voyait, du coin de l'œil, Lily rire, et son rire se déversait comme du sable sur leurs souvenirs. Combien de temps allaient-ils rester amis, à Poudlard ?

— Snape, Severus !, appela le professeur.

Très peu de temps, sans doute.

Il regarda le Choixpeau avec un peu d'appréhension. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelque chose, que les esprits des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, sondent son esprit. Qu'allaient-ils voir ? Et s'ils voyaient la porte ? Et s'ils voyaient quelque chose d'anormal ? S'il devait quitter Poudlard ?

— Ah, murmura le Choixpeau à son oreille.

Il avait une voix envoûtante, basse, qui cherchait à extorquer des secrets.

— Severus Snape. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés.

— Vous vous en souvenez ?, pensa Severus.

— Tu t'en souviens, répondit le Choixpeau. Je sens ma présence dans ton esprit.

Il sentit le _chapeau_ sourire.

— Est-ce que tu veux changer cette fois-ci ?

— Ne vous moquez pas de moi, pensa rageusement Severus, en fermant son esprit.

Il sentit la surprise du Choixpeau lorsqu'il fut arraché à ses pensées, entendit le « Serpentard ! » comme un écho lointain, et se dirigea vers la table qui allait être la sienne pour les sept prochaines années.

Loin de Lily.

Dans les griffes de – quelque chose.

 _C'est en marche_ , pensa-t-il. _Le plan est en place._

Mais quel plan, et le plan de _qui_ , il n'aurait su le dire.

* * *

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était tout ce qu'il avait espéré et davantage. Bien sûr, les quelques livres sur la magie noire n'étaient pas légion, mais ils avaient l'avantage de donner des pistes d'autres livres à lire.

Quand madame Pince était occupée – ou que la bibliothèque était déserte parce qu'il faisait nuit –, il était assez facile de s'introduire dans la réserve, d'en faire le tour, d'ouvrir les livres qui ne semblaient pas protégés.

Il tomba par hasard sur le terme « occlumancie » et remua la bibliothèque pour s'en procurer un manuel. Mais les ressources de Poudlard en la matière étaient limitées – et c'est comme cela que Severus alla trouver Lucius Malefoy.

Le livre citait le terme dans une note de bas de page. « L'on mettra de côté dans cet ouvrage les protections magiques contre les intrusions dans l'esprit humain telles que l'occlumancie. »

Approcher Lucius Malefoy n'était pas évident. C'était un grand dandy de septième année, un peu précieux, trop blond et lisse pour ne pas sembler le contraire de Severus, jeune adolescent renfermé et taciturne, traînant encore l'aspect de la pauvreté dans son uniforme conforme. Il n'avait pas les manières raffinées des sangs-purs qui semblaient avoir reçu des cours de savoir-vivre pour compenser ce qui leur manquait de finesse. Et Severus parlait encore avec cette pointe d'accent du nord de l'Angleterre qu'il souhaitait faire disparaître lorsqu'il entendait la voix savamment aristocratique des sangs-purs de Serpentard.

Ce fut donc avec une intimidation agacée, parce qu'il considérait malgré tout qu'il y avait plus de façade que de substance en Lucius Malefoy et qu'il n'aurait pas dû être impressionné, qu'il prit son courage à deux mains pour aller le trouver, pendant qu'il faisait ses rondes de préfet – seul – pour lui demander s'il pourrait se procurer pour lui un livre détaillant la pratique de l'occlumancie.

Les yeux gris de Lucius avaient pris une teinte plus intéressée. Il s'arrêta.

— Tu es Severus, c'est ça ? C'est toi qui lis beaucoup de livres sur la magie noire.

Severus haussa une épaule.

— Je lis ceux que je trouve dans la bibliothèque.

— Et tu es fort en potions, non ?

Severus haussa de nouveau vaguement une épaule.

— Le vieux Slughorn m'a dit un jour que des premières années faisaient mieux que moi, et je pense qu'il parlait de toi, ajouta Lucius.

Cela ne semblait pas dérider davantage Severus, qui continuait de le fixer avec des yeux très sombres, qui paraissaient étrangement grands. Il se tordait le cou pour le regarder, mais Lucius avait la désagréable impression d'être jugé, et il lui semblait que sous peu, beaucoup éviteraient de se faire un ennemi de ce petit personnage bizarre.

Et il était attiré par la magie noire… C'était un sang-mêlé, malheureusement, mais un Serpentard doté de toutes les qualités sinon.

Son plus gros défaut était de passer autant de temps avec une sang-de-bourbe, mais il fallait lui reconnaître qu'elle était jolie. Et puis, ça lui passerait sûrement.

En attendant, le désagrément était minime. Et cela ne pourrait pas nuire d'avoir la reconnaissance de Snape.

— Je peux te commander des livres sans problème. Dis-moi juste ceux que tu veux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucius lui remettait un paquet avec tous les livres, au vu et au su de toute leur maison.

Dans le sourire éclatant de Lucius, il y avait le rictus triomphant du Serpentard sachant qu'il fait une faveur, et que l'autre lui est par conséquent redevable.

En refermant les mains sur les couvertures, Severus savait que cette dette valait son prix – le prix de toutes ses économies et celui de sa fierté – parce qu'il savait que l'occlumancie serait sa plus grande alliée dans sa mission.

Quand il inclina la tête pour remercier Lucius, il n'eut pas de peine à redresser ses lèvres gracieusement, parce qu'il avait le souvenir intuitif que leurs rôles seraient un jour inversés, et que c'est lui que Lucius viendrait supplier.

Son sourire se fit plus froid, plus satisfait, plus carnassier, au point que Lucius se recula légèrement, se rassit un peu indécis sur le banc.

Severus, lui, venait de connaître sa première expérience de ce que serait pour lui la magie noire : une sensation de puissance sans limite, et la satisfaction enivrante que quelqu'un venait d'y être soumis.

* * *

Découvrir l'occlumancie, c'était apprendre qu'il y avait des codes existants pour interpréter des signes. C'était comme s'il apprenait la grammaire et le vocabulaire d'une langue qu'il avait entendue toute sa vie mais n'avait jamais été en mesure de comprendre.

Tout à coup, il était capable de décoder.

L'occlumancie n'avait pas l'air d'être traditionnellement utilisée pour retrouver des souvenirs perdus, mais les mécanismes de base lui étaient si familiers qu'il pouvait se permettre d'utiliser les méthodes à sa façon.

Comme il l'avait toujours fait, il s'asseyait et fixait un point devant lui sans le voir. S'il ressentait le besoin de ciller, c'était qu'il n'était pas suffisamment dans son esprit, qu'il mettait trop de regard dans ses yeux. Il venait toujours un moment dans lequel ses yeux continuaient de regarder devant lui, un peu vers le bas, et où il ne voyait que son esprit. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voyait plus son lit à baldaquins ; il devenait un peu flou bien sûr, mais il voyait toujours son image. Elle cessait simplement d'avoir de l'importance.

Quand il était plus jeune, il s'était arrêté là. Il cherchait, bien sûr, mais faire sens des signaux de l'esprit humain, ça ne peut arriver que par hasard ou expertise.

Il retrouvait des bribes de souvenirs, sans importance pour la plupart. Il confirmait des intuitions. Mais de tout ce qui allait se passer, il n'arrivait pas à en tirer le moindre le fil, parce que tous ses souvenirs étaient effectivement verrouillés dans une brume noire à l'arrière de sa tête.

Il sentait que s'il essayait d'en forcer maintenant l'entrée, il deviendrait fou.

En attendant d'avoir le niveau d'occlumancie suffisant pour affronter ses propres souvenirs, Severus élabora des théories.

Une théorie, c'était quelque chose de profondément vital pour Severus. Dans un monde qui ne le comprenait pas, dans lequel il n'était à l'évidence pas la norme, il établissait des théories, les testait, les éprouvait, puis une fois qu'elles étaient vérifiées dans la mesure de ses capacités, il les érigeait en principe et ne revenait plus dessus que pour bâtir par-dessus des théories nouvelles.

Cette première année donc, en faisant parfois appel à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, parfois aux livres des Serpentards les plus âgés, il établit des théories. La première, c'était qu'il avait vécu plusieurs fois la même chose. Il en était certain car il avait retrouvé, grâce à ses débuts dans l'occlumancie, deux souvenirs différents d'une même scène.

En cherchant ensuite particulièrement ce type de souvenir, il avait pu se rendre compte qu'il avait à l'évidence vécu en double un certain nombre d'années de son enfance, jusqu'au jour où il avait reçu la lettre et où ses intuitions jusque-là si précises étaient devenues des impressions plus équivoques.

Pendant des semaines, chaque jour, il avait cherché, et il avait fini par se rappeler d'une autre version de ce même jour, dans laquelle il s'était précipité dans la rivière, et s'était réveillé sur le quai d'une gare.

À l'évidence, il y avait donc des chapitres, dont on pouvait changer l'issue, mais pas ce qui précédait : avant ce jour-là, il n'avait rien changé fondamentalement dans sa vie.

Mais il se rappelait aussi, dans cette nébuleuse trop dangereuse pour son âme, de ce qui restait encore à venir pour son lui d'aujourd'hui ; c'était donc bien que tout cela s'était déjà produit au moins une fois auparavant, et était en train de recommencer. Et si cela avait recommencé au moins une fois, il était probable que cela se reproduisait à l'infini, comme tout ce qui se passait toujours sur Terre.

Il noircit des dizaines de pages, conçut des schémas sur des bouts de parchemins découpés puis assemblés, débattit avec lui-même, et puis, un jour, quand son cerveau arrêta de bouillonner jour et nuit sur sa recherche, quand de nouvelles réponses, de nouvelles possibilités, n'entravèrent plus son sommeil, ne frappèrent plus où qu'il soit, quand l'envie débordante d'exposer ses avancées à Lily pour savoir si elles étaient cohérentes s'estompa, il arrêta de chercher. Sa théorie était au point. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vivre pour savoir s'il avait raison.

Elle était finalement simple, cette théorie, une fois réduite à l'essentiel.

Il vivait, comme tout le monde, un cycle qui se répétait à l'infini. Chacun de ces cycles était composé de plusieurs parallèles. Si on mourait avant la fin du cycle, on renaissait dans un nouveau parallèle dans lequel tous les parallèles, condensés en un seul, étaient vécus de nouveau à l'identique – sans qu'on puisse rien changer d'autre que son dénouement. Sinon, les changements de parallèle s'effectuaient naturellement – c'est-à-dire, sans volonté du sujet propre – lorsqu'une décision particulièrement déterminante était prise consciemment ou inconsciemment.

Et lui, lui se rappelait de ces parallèles.

Était-ce à cause de l'occlumancie ? Dans ce cas, il devait y avoir d'autres personnes capables de se rappeler. Où étaient-elles ? Qui étaient-elles ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour les trouver ?

Pourquoi n'écrivaient-elles pas de livres, ces personnes inconnues qui auraient pu parler de lui ? Tant de personnes, peut-être, qui ne parlaient pas parce qu'elles se croyaient seules, et qui en condamnaient d'autres à se croire seules aussi.

L'idée qu'il y ait des cycles ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il y avait quelque chose, une action particulière à accomplir qui permettait de remplir l'objet même du cycle avant de tout recommencer à nouveau.

Cela voulait bien dire qu'il avait une mission à accomplir, qui validerait son cycle. Mais laquelle ? En quoi consistait-elle ?

* * *

Ses intuitions étaient confuses, et de plus en plus contradictoires au fil des mois, puis des années.

Il sentait à la fois un mépris sans fin et une admiration sans bornes pour les élèves plus âgés qui maîtrisaient la magie noire.

La magie noire elle-même le fascinait et lui faisait peur. Tout était affaire de contrôle dans la magie noire : contrôler les autres, mais surtout, contrôler la magie pour qu'elle ne vous contrôle pas.

Le pouvoir sur les autres, le pouvoir de leur faire peur, le pouvoir de se venger, il le voulait éperdument. Il revenait toujours à ces sorts qui procurent du pouvoir, qu'il les inventât ou non.

Il y revenait toujours et s'en éloignait toujours parce que c'était en son pouvoir, de pouvoir s'en détourner. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Viendrait-il un jour où la magie aurait plus de pouvoir sur lui que l'inverse ? Il voyait que Lily réprouvait absolument tout ce qui avait trait à cette branche de la magie : loin de l'impressionner, elle n'aimait pas le concept, elle n'aimait pas les Serpentards avec qui il pouvait en parler.

Et pourtant il sentait confusément, intuitivement, qu'il devait maîtriser cette magie, qu'il devait en parler avec les Serpentards.

Entre ces deux loyautés il se ballottait sans en choisir aucune, et en cela, il le savait, il privilégiait les sortilèges, les ruses et les potions de la magie noire.

Pour un après-midi de relâche à parler d'autre chose avec Lily, la magie noire perdait un peu de son attrait. Et très vite, il revenait à sa réalité, il retrouvait en face de lui dans un couloir les Maraudeurs et leur air supérieurement moqueur, et il voulait les écraser, les écarter, les empêcher à tout jamais de se moquer de lui.

Le favoritisme latent de tous les professeurs – même de ce bouffon de Slughorn, qui avait tout de l'opportunisme Serpentard mais rien de son communautarisme et de sa solidarité – envers les Gryffondors renforçait ce sentiment d'injustice.

Personne n'avait rien voulu lui donner, mais leur respect, il leur arracherait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il avait le pouvoir de les soumettre s'ils le défiaient, il avait celui de les dissuader de le faire. Il leur arracherait leur admiration, lui, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il était assez puissant même pour se servir de la magie noire sans s'y perdre irrémédiablement. Il reviendrait toujours.

* * *

« Je t'aime d'amour », disait une quatrième année en caressant les cheveux de son petit ami. Severus leur jeta un regard de côté : quand est-ce que les Gryffondors apprendraient à être _discrets_ ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas honte d'être aussi ridicules, dans un lieu public, là où n'importe qui pouvait les entendre ? N'importe qui pouvait prendre cette phrase, ces gloussements ridicules, et tordre le sourire hors de leurs lèvres.

Étaler sa joie ainsi, c'était donner des armes à des adversaires.

Pourquoi ne s'inquiétaient-ils pas ?

Un sourire amer tordit ses propres lèvres. Sans doute n'en avaient-ils pas _besoin_. Qui s'attaquait à des Gryffondors ?

Il se retira dans son esprit, les yeux dans le vague.

 _Je t'aime d'amour_. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? L'amour ne naissait pas de l'amour. L'amour naissait de l'envie. De l'envie de posséder et de garder pour toujours.

Non, pensa-t-il, l'amour naissait d'un _manque_ et c'était du manque que naissait l'envie. C'était une émotion réflexe, l'instinct de survie d'un être humain qui voulait combler un vide immense, celui de l'absence. D'une place laissée vide. C'était une diversion.

Quand il ne pensait pas à Lily, le gouffre en lui le suffoquait. Son propre manque lui donnait le vertige. Mais sa diversion, il le sentait, s'éloignait de lui. Il ne resterait bientôt plus que lui, seul avec lui-même.

* * *

C'était le dernier jour des BUSE et Severus avait mal dormi. Pas dormi. Il se sentait anxieux. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'examen d'histoire de la magie, et cela le rendait d'autant plus nerveux.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il inspecta son esprit avec prudence, mais il n'arriva pas à interpréter ce qu'il voyait. Il ne pouvait voir aucune image claire. Les émotions qu'il ressentait, par contre, n'arrangèrent pas son stress. Il ne put rien avaler au petit-déjeuner.

L'examen lui permit de se concentrer sur autre chose. Le sujet était facile pour quiconque ne s'était pas contenté de rêvasser pendant les cours de Binns, et avait effectivement lu les livres recommandés pour le cours. Les mots coulaient naturellement ; il voyait le plan clairement dans sa tête ; les parties s'enchaînaient bien. Il lui resta juste assez de temps pour se relire.

Il se sentait mieux qu'au réveil en allant vers le parc.

Et puis – était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi ? – il se laissa surprendre.

C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant, mais par un de ses propres sort !

Pendu par la cheville la tête en bas, le caleçon à l'air, rouge de honte devant les autres étudiants hilares, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour se libérer.

Et tout devint pire. Lily arriva, le défendit – et une fois à terre, humilié, le sang quittant peu à peu son visage, il sentit avec horreur une colère noire prendre emprise sur lui et l'envahir entièrement. Il entendit le mot qui sortait de sa bouche et cela l'enragea davantage, et il ne sut plus ce qu'il disait.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes exactement, Severus ? M'avoir traitée de sang-de-bourbe ou avoir perdu le calme auquel tu tiens tant ?

— Lily, je…

— Laisse tomber, Severus.

Elle s'éloigna, le menton en l'air, et l'une de ses amies le toisa avec mépris.

— Lâche l'affaire, Snivellus. Tu ne peux pas aller rôder ailleurs ?

— Laisse-moi tranquille.

— Si vous étiez amis et qu'elle ne te pardonne pas alors que ça fait une semaine que tu te traînes à ses pieds, c'est que ton insulte n'était pas le problème.

Il daigna la regarder.

— Pas le problème ?

— Elle en avait assez de te voir patauger dans la magie noire et quand elle a vu que tu ne changerais jamais et que tu étais vraiment le type flippant qu'on lui avait dit, elle a cherché un prétexte, et tu lui en as fourni un sur un plateau, c'est tout.

Il la fixa, pétrifié.

— Elle te l'a dit ?

— C'est évident. Tu as juste accéléré sa décision en l'insultant alors qu'elle essayait encore une fois de te défendre. Et en montrant au passage que tu avais bien retenu les leçons de tes nouveaux amis.

— Mais, je…

— Il faut te le dire comment ? Tu lui fais peur. Elle ne te reparlera jamais. Allez, à plus.

Elle murmura le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et disparut par le trou derrière le portrait avant qu'il puisse cligner des yeux.

C'était une explication trop logique pour ne pas être vraie. Alors il rebroussa chemin, vers le dortoir des Serpentards. Il laissa derrière lui son dernier espoir de se réconcilier un jour avec Lily. Et avec cet espoir, le parallèle de ce qui resterait certainement son pire souvenir.


	5. Quatuor

Merci encore pour vos reviews, Snapinou, Nathea, MastaSheep, Laurine21 et Oonaa !

* * *

 **Quatuor**

 _Je ne suis plus un enfant : j'ai vu la pourpre,_

 _à présent je suis un adulte, j'ai appris à connaître la mort,_

 _ce mot sanglant et ce jour gâché._

– Hanuš Hachenburg (Terezín)

* * *

Il était seul, maintenant.

Lily, il l'avait dégoûtée de lui. Elle lui faisait payer en le trahissant à son tour. Il avait mérité qu'elle cesse de le regarder, de lui parler, de considérer qu'il existait. Mais pourquoi devait-elle sourire à son pire ennemi, celui à qui il devait maintenant sa vie, celui qui, dès le premier jour, avait voulu lui faire sentir qu'il était inférieur ? La douleur et la colère nées de chacune des remarques de Potter et Black brûlaient comme au premier jour dans le brasier de sa rancœur.

L'esprit humain ne pardonnait que parce qu'il oubliait. Il ne relativisait les douleurs du passé que parce qu'il n'était plus capable de s'en souvenir, de la honte, et du ressentiment, et de la haine, et de l'envie de faire payer. Mais tout ce que l'esprit oublie mord sa marque au cœur – on peut en voir la trace encore dans chaque réaction instinctive ; et si l'on s'arrête, si l'on regarde en arrière, on voit de grandes plaques d'aigre brouillées sur les toiles du passé. La tache s'étale, et un jour, elle recouvre tout.

Certaines personnes redoutent la colère et le ressentiment. Severus les entretenait. Il savait que chaque parallèle était diaphane, comme un calque, et qu'on ressentait au travers tous les torts du passé. Le présent ce n'était que du passé parce qu'il n'y avait jamais d'oubli, jamais de pardon.

Chaque injustice allumait un charbon de haine dans son cœur. Il s'en étoffait d'une couche épaisse. Pourquoi devrait-il oublier le mal qu'on lui faisait ? Pourquoi devrait-il le pardonner ? Eux, eux ne se souvenaient pas. Mais lui savait. Il savait qu'ils répétaient ces actes cycle après cycle. Il eut un rictus mauvais. Il savait. Il se souvenait ! Il était peut-être seul à se souvenir.

⁂

— Tu ne voudrais pas m'énerver, Black.

— Oh si, sourit Sirius. Si, énerve-toi, _mangemort_.

Severus leva sa baguette – Black était à gauche, Potter à droite. Queudver devait se terrer dans les ténèbres. Il ne ressentait plus que l'envie de vaincre. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver trop. Pas au-delà d'un certain seuil.

Il voyait sur leurs visages tout ce qu'ils planifiaient de faire. Il les désarma tous les deux, lança leurs baguettes à l'autre bout de la pièce – ça n'avait pas toujours été si simple, de gagner. Il progressait. Il s'inclina légèrement, faisant voler ses cheveux en arrière, un sourire au coin des lèvres – un sourire jubilatoire, triomphant – cruel.

De retour dans son dortoir, allongé sur son lit, il sentit son esprit redevenir froid ; la sensation de triomphe, l'envie de rire au nez des _vaincus_ – tout cela s'écroulait et il ne restait qu'une vague sensation de mal être. _J'ai une mission_ , se répétait-il. _J'ai une mission, ceci n'est qu'un masque. Ce n'est qu'un rôle. Je ne devrais pas être si heureux de les voir souffrir._

Mais il l'était.

 _J'ai une mission_ , se répéta-t-il encore. _Je dois devenir un mangemort._ Une main de fer se refermait sur ses poumons. Il hoqueta, se remonta contre la tête du lit. _Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas ! La magie noire va me posséder._

Il voulait partir, il voulait fuir, mais il ne pourrait jamais courir assez vite, il ne pourrait jamais se perdre assez loin, parce que c'était à lui-même qu'il cherchait à échapper, et à ces intuitions dans sa tête, et au destin noir qu'un inconnu avait décidé pour lui.

Alors il secouait vaguement la tête, il essayait d'éteindre le flot de ses pensées, et il ne voulait plus penser – si seulement il pouvait respirer trop vite, trop fort, s'asphyxier et disparaître enfin !

Si seulement il n'y avait pas en lui quelque chose pour le retenir quand il voulait fuir !

Il attendit, serrant les dents pour ne pas qu'elles claquent, palpant nerveusement son thorax, jusqu'à y laisser les marques rouges de ses doigts. L'état de panique ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes sans évolution vers le pire, il devint évident qu'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou – et alors, il ne put que revenir à lui.

Minute à minute, si lentement qu'il ne vit pas la transition, les muscles de son bras se détendirent, l'envie de se malaxer la clavicule diminua, l'emballement de son cœur se calma, et au reflux il ne resta plus que ses dents serrées, et les frissons, et le froid, et la certitude que la panique reviendrait le frapper.

Il pouvait recouvrir ce qu'il ne pardonnait pas d'une couche d'autres souvenirs jusqu'à ne plus y penser ; mais elles étaient toujours là, ces taches non effacées. Elles diffusaient leur poison lentement dans le présent, jusqu'au jour où il ne pourrait plus les ignorer. Petit à petit, les ressentiments pourrissaient la couche sous laquelle ils étaient enterrés et ils finissaient toujours par resurgir – et quand ils ressortent, ce sont des monstres qui crachent le fiel accumulé pendant les mois et les années ignoré.

* * *

C'était le dernier jour. Le lendemain, il ne serait plus à Poudlard. Le château, il le sentait, ne l'avait pas aimé comme il en avait aimé d'autres. Les murs ne l'avaient pas protégé de tout, tous ses souvenirs n'étaient pas heureux. Mais lui l'avait aimé, ce château dont il avait tant espéré, qu'il avait attendu pendant dix ans avant de franchir le lac et de le voir, enfin.

Poudlard avait été _chez lui_. Sa maison.

Où allait-il aller ? Comment allait-il vivre ? Comment pourrait-il être chez lui, à nouveau ?

Et maintenant que ses études étaient achevées – il n'avait pas de doute que le papier qu'il recevrait en juillet lui annoncerait qu'il avait réussi ses ASPIC – il n'avait plus d'excuses. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il devait devenir mangemort.

Ce chemin, il le voyait dans tous les souvenirs qu'il avait réussi à recouvrir. Il le sentait au mouvement de surprise quand il découvrait son bras gauche pâle, les veines bleues seules visibles à travers sa peau diaphane.

Surtout, il le percevait dans les impressions étranges que ses neurones lui transmettaient. Une voix, une perception, le poussait à devenir mangemort.

Il haïssait cette voix, qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas libre.

Que se passerait-il s'il refusait d'obéir ? Un sentiment de culpabilité l'étouffait, et il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : le plan, la mission, le devoir.

Alors il raisonnait : _je ne peux pas_ , pensait-il, _je n'ai pas la force de faire ce que tu me demandes. Je ne veux pas devenir un vrai mangemort_.

 _Tu ne fais que suivre le plan._

 _Mais si j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même que je fais bien de rejoindre les troupes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?_

 _Tu vas devoir être convaincant, et tu le seras parce que tu aimes vraiment la magie noire. Mais tu n'es pas l'un des leurs._

 _Mais si je le devenais ? Si j'oubliais ? Si je me perdais sans revenir ? Il y a tellement de personnes à qui je veux faire du mal._

 _Tu ne failliras pas parce que tu trouveras toujours en toi la force d'accomplir ton devoir._

Cette conversation avec l'intrus qui lui tenait lieu de conscience, il l'avait tournée et répétée dans sa tête depuis des semaines.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus d'atermoiement possible. Et la lettre était écrite.

Il alla à la volière et chercha son hibou, le moyen-duc qui lui avait apporté la lettre sept ans auparavant. Il préférait que ce soit lui et pas un autre qui le condamne en la livrant.

Il siffla légèrement, entre ses dents, jusqu'à le trouver.

— Faustus, murmura-t-il en le caressant d'un doigt, Faustus… va porter cette lettre à Lucius Malefoy, au manoir des Malefoy.

Il ajouta un doigt, puis deux, et se retint de caresser le plumage marron-roux et beige du hibou des deux mains, de le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il attacha la lettre à sa patte, lui donna une friandise en regardant une dernière fois ses iris orangés, et resta à regarder le ciel bien après que le hibou soit hors de portée.

* * *

Le manoir des Malefoy se découpait nettement dans le ciel clair. Chaque pas sur l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée – à l'escalier monumental sous la porte d'entrée – crispait ses muscles. Il avançait une jambe quand il voulait la reculer et il lui semblait qu'il tanguait, ivre, sur le gravier.

 _Il ne trouvera rien. Il ne trouvera rien dans mon esprit._ Il le fallait. Que pouvait-il perdre si le mage noir découvrait qu'il ne nourrissait pas de haine pour les moldus ? La vie sans doute – cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Mais le mage noir ne l'embaucherait pas. Mais il ne devait pas soupçonner l'existence de la porte noire cachée derrière les souvenirs, il ne devait pas savoir que lui, Severus Snape, avait vu l'avenir, et que s'il ne lui en restait pas de visions précises, il lui en restait le goût âpre, et les bruits sourds, et le sentiment d'inexorable. Et lui, Severus, contribuerait à amener Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom sur le chemin de sa fatalité. C'était sa mission. Sa raison d'être.

Que verrait le mage noir lorsqu'il attaquerait son esprit ? Un jeune efflanqué, étiré, maigre, _sans importance_. Sans substance. Un être inanimé sans passion ni raison, sans grandeur, qui venait se réchauffer à la lumière d'un ego plus puissant que le sien. Mais ce ne serait pas lui. Ce ne serait pas vrai.

Un elfe de maison le conduisit à Lucius, qui lui serra la main puis le conduisit dans une des bibliothèques… et soudain, il était face au mage noir. Il évita soigneusement de croiser son regard. Il était encore trop tôt. Ne pas ressentir. Penser mécaniquement. Endosser son rôle.

Il lui semblait qu'il se fondait dans un autre lui-même, que ses épaules s'arrondissaient instinctivement, que son dos ployait. Il aurait serré les dents de colère, mais ce Severus-là ne réagit pas. C'était une poupée de chiffon. Lui, il ne brillait plus que dans une étincelle de conscience.

— Eh bien ! Severus Snape, dit le mage noir. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, par notre ami commun.

Il désigna Lucius d'un signe de tête.

— Dis-moi, en quoi peux-tu m'être utile ?

La voix glacée du Seigneur Noir faillit faire sortir Severus de son rôle. Il garda la tête baissée et fixa les mains osseuses du sorcier, inspira profondément. Parler d'une voix mécanique. Servile. Soumise.

— Je fais des potions, monseigneur. Je… je vais commencer mon apprentissage en octobre.

— Vraiment !, dit Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et avec qui ?

— Avec le maître Charles Silveyel, monseigneur, pour dix-huit mois.

— Un sang-pur !

— Oui, monseigneur.

— Ce n'est pas votre cas, je crois ?

— Je suis un sang-mêlé, du côté de mon géniteur, monseigneur. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ma mère avait frayé avec cet homme.

— Et l'on m'a dit que vous aviez une certaine affection pour une sang-de-bourbe, Severus.

Severus retint l'envie de jeter un regard noir à Lucius.

— Monseigneur, dit-il lentement en détachant avec soin chaque syllabe – il craignait que, s'il parlait à une vitesse normale, il perdrait le contrôle de sa pensée –, il y a en chaque homme une part de fantasme qui m'est personnellement désagréable. Je préfère diriger des pensées aussi inconvenantes vers des… personnes… pour lesquelles il m'est facile de séparer les affaires de cœur des basses affaires. Cela évite de s'embarrasser de sentiments encombrants.

Le mage noir eut une quinte de rire sifflante.

— Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre, Severus Snape. Alors, cette sang-de-bourbe est un… fantasme ?

Il y avait une impulsion dangereuse sur le dernier mot. Et par réflexe, dans un instinct de survie, la lueur qui subsistait hors du rôle s'éteignit, et il ne resta que le petit courtisan noir, empressé de servir, débordé par la magie noire.

— J'ai grandi près de la sang-de-bourbe, monseigneur, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres femmes à proximité, monseigneur. C'est une image, qui n'a ni pensées ni vie, et ne sert qu'à assouvir certains instincts, monseigneur.

— Et que pensez-vous des moldus en général, Severus ? Votre père était un moldu, m'avez-vous dit. Cela ne vous les rend-il pas sympathiques ?

— Cela m'a convaincu qu'ils sont des êtres qui ne dépassent pas même les rats, monseigneur.

Le Seigneur Noir laissa de nouveau échapper un rire glacé.

— Ton ami me plaît, Lucius ! Je me demande simplement… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas amené plus tôt ?

L'inflexion de sa voix perdit de sa politesse à chaque mot. Severus inspira avant de répondre.

— Je ne voulais pas me présenter à vous avant d'avoir fini Poudlard, monseigneur.

— Lucius m'a dit qu'il vous avait proposé de nombreuses réunions avec des jeunes gens intéressés par notre… association.

— Monseigneur, dit Severus d'un ton très bas, si j'avais compris à l'époque l'entreprise que vous meniez, je serais venu immédiatement ; mais les camarades qui se rendaient à cette réunion, sans m'être antipathiques, n'avaient pas les mêmes amusements que moi ; et la discrétion de Lucius dans ses lettres a fait que je n'ai pas compris le véritable sens de ces réunions. Je les croyais licencieuses et, monseigneur, cela ne fait pas partie de mes occupations. J'ai préféré m'occuper de mes potions et réussir mes examens.

— Et quand vous l'avez compris, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu tout de suite me rencontrer ?

— La fierté, monseigneur.

— La fierté ?

— Je ne voulais pas être redevable à Lucius, monseigneur. J'ai une dette envers lui de m'avoir présenté à vous, et je n'aime pas cette situation. Mais quand j'ai fini Poudlard et que j'ai pris mes dispositions pour mon apprentissage de potions, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de demander son aide à Lucius : loin des murs de Poudlard, j'étais libre du regard des… Gryffondors et des adorateurs des sang-de-bourbe qui nous tenaient lieu de professeurs.

— Et pourquoi voulez-vous maintenant rejoindre ma cause, Severus ?

Severus avala sa salive et vérifia mécaniquement les défenses de son esprit comme il aurait vérifié que les attaches de son costume étaient en place avant d'entrer en scène. Puis, se sentant comme s'il allait tomber dans le vide, il releva la tête et croisa le regard du mage noir.

— Monseigneur, il y a certaines personnes avec qui je dois encore régler des comptes ; et si je peux servir vos intérêts en servant les miens, c'est plus que je ne peux espérer.

Le mage noir découvrit ses dents en un sourire sinistre.

— Il y a tant de haine dans votre esprit, Severus. Ne gardez pas tout ça enfermé. Mettez-la à mon service, servez-moi loyalement, et vous entrerez bientôt dans le cercle fermé des mangemorts.

— Merci, monseigneur, murmura Severus en s'agenouillant.

⁂

Il ne savait pas comment il était rentré chez lui, dans son appartement dépouillé de Fort William, aux murs blancs tachés d'humidité, à la moquette d'un beige sale.

Il revint à lui-même dans un hoquet qui lui déchira les poumons et qui abattit sur lui un mal de tête intense, qui prenait tout son dos, qui compressait ses tempes, cognait sur ses cervicales, et serrait ses sinus dans un étau insupportable. Le contour de ses yeux était en feu. Il pressa frénétiquement l'arête de son nez, dans un espoir de vaincre la douleur par la douleur, jusqu'à ce que des larmes d'impuissance lui montent aux yeux.

Il était terrorisé.

Il s'était perdu. Là, pendant quelques minutes, il n'avait plus été lui-même.

Avait-il même été cet adolescent triomphant d'un duel ?

Il voyait le visage du Seigneur Noir. Ce n'était pas maintenant les yeux rouges qui voulaient violer son âme, ce n'était pas les doigts blanchis qui lui faisaient peur, non. Il avait vu les vestiges du jeune homme qu'il avait dû être sans l'emprise de la magie noire ; le mage noir avait été séduisant. Il avait été humain.

 _Cela pourrait être moi ! Les traits ravagés par la magie noire comme par la vérole, l'âme disparue, cela pourrait être_ moi _!_

Et alors il ne respirait plus au rythme de son cœur, et il s'étouffait de ses respirations.

Cela s'arrêta par un fou rire déclenché par le désespoir. _Je n'ai jamais été beau_ , hoqueta-t-il. _J'ai toujours été prédestiné pour la magie noire._

Il ne pouvait pas contrôler son rire, qui le remplissait d'une tristesse noire, collante, et il pleura de nouveau, adossé contre son mur de plâtre.

— Aide-moi, souffla-t-il, aide-moi !

Ses pensées lui échappaient, l'entraînaient dans une spirale paniquée.

— Aide-moi !, hurla-t-il. Ne me laisse pas seul !

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de son esprit ; l'horreur que lui inspirait le manque ne pouvait pas être plus forte, cette nuit. Il est des douleurs qui en apaisent d'autres. Il est des douleurs connues qui sont plus familières qu'un horizon inconnu, et noir, et sans espoir.

Il se laissa envahir par le manque. Il lui manquait la douceur. Il lui manquait un rire, léger. Il lui manquait l'innocence.

— Spero Patronum !

Et la biche jaillit de sa baguette et bondit dans la pièce, et se lova contre lui. Elle était son dernier vestige de douceur et d'innocence. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait. Et, petit à petit, l'enchantement rassembla son âme fêlée ; mais pour combien de temps pouvait-il la maintenir en un seul morceau ?

L'été passa lentement dans un étouffement permanent. _Je ne suis pas prêt, pas prêt_ – cela tournait dans sa tête, et l'âpre ne quittait pas sa bouche. Il ne pouvait rien manger ou presque – la chaleur et une sorte de fièvre le rendaient moite en permanence, jaunissaient sa peau pâle, passaient sur son visage une pellicule grasse.

En marchant, il lui semblait que le sol n'avait pas de forme.

 _Tu es fou_ , pensait-il la nuit, prit de convulsions incontrôlables qu'il imputait le jour au contrecoup des quelques Doloris qu'il avait endurés – mais au cœur de la nuit, terrifié à l'idée de trouver le sommeil, grelottant de froid malgré les nuits trop tièdes de cet été interminable, dans cet appartement qui semblait le dévorer, il voyait la vérité : il devenait fou, complètement fou, parce que pour réussir c'était à lui qu'il devait renoncer.

Ce plan ne pouvait marcher que si, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était son rôle.

Chaque représentation était peut-être la dernière : si l'on découvrait qu'il était, déjà, un imposteur, alors il serait torturé à mort ou impotence. Si on le croyait, il risquait lui d'oublier qu'il jouait un rôle, et ne jamais retrouver son chemin.

Et il était peut-être déjà fou. Pourquoi personne d'autre n'avait ces pressentiments ? Pourquoi les parallèles ne se dessinaient que pour lui ? Les parallèles, les cycles, tout ça n'existait que dans son esprit.

Un choc post-traumatique suite à son suicide raté, voilà ce que c'était. À moins que son père ne l'ait trop secoué quand il était enfant.

Il n'était peut-être qu'un malade, un détraqué, un monstre non pas différent mais assez arrogant pour s'inventer qu'il l'était.

Et pourtant, à l'idée qu'il pouvait tourner le dos à la mission, il se hérissait, son esprit tiquait, tous ses souvenirs s'entrechoquaient.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de croire qu'il était fou, que ses théories étaient fausses. Alors il serrait les dents contre la chape qui prenait ses sinus, et il frissonnait en se nourrissant de la lumière d'un Patronus qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir conjurer, car il n'avait pas un souvenir heureux, lui qui avait trop de mémoire.

Semaine après semaine il retournait voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, chaque semaine échouant un peu à le convaincre tout à fait, parce qu'il parlait bien et n'agissait pas.

En octobre, il commença enfin son apprentissage, et il se sentit revivre.

Si Charles Silveyel vit une différence entre l'adolescent mince qu'il avait recruté et ce jeune homme au teint cireux, osseux, au regard brûlant de fièvre, il n'en fit jamais le moindre commentaire.

Les potions sauvèrent probablement Severus de lui-même. En en créant toute la journée, il avait la force de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les échantillons qu'il lui donnait tempéraient son impatience.

Et puis, parce que tout finit par passer, un autre été arriva. Severus avait passé l'été précédent à tenter d'attendre, de ralentir la marche.

Mais cet été-là, il y avait en son âme une urgence, le sentiment que le temps le pressait, qu'il devait se dépêcher. C'était comme si la mission, en sommeil depuis qu'il avait franchi cette première étape, lui montrait un échéancier, l'aiguillonnait sur la planche du grand saut.

Alors, il assista aux raids, sous les regards ravis du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Lucius, qui jubilait de le voir enfin avancer.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas, de contempler, et il devait se dépêcher, parce qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Alors, il jeta son premier Doloris, le visage mangé par un foulard noir parce qu'il n'avait même pas encore de masque. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, de faire souffrir. Cela ne suffisait pas, de tordre la haine au point de vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, de sourire de le voir suffoquer par terre ; ce n'était pas suffisant de dédramatiser l'impardonnable, de créer des hiérarchies dans l'horreur et de trouver que le sortilège de torture n'était pas si grave que ça.

Et septembre arrivait, les feuilles allaient jaunir et tomber, et il n'avait plus de temps, il n'avait même pas jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

Alors ce jour-là, il regarda cet humain qui courait, courait si vite à travers la nuit noire, ses jambes presque à l'horizontale quand il prenait son envol, cet humain désartibulé qui ne s'échapperait pas.

Parce qu'il était en train de lever sa baguette –

Parce que tout le temps s'était écoulé et qu'il devait franchir le pas maintenant –

Parce que sa main décrivait dans l'air cette courbe acérée –

Et sa voix disait les deux mots –

Et il était en l'air lorsqu'il tomba, l'humain qui fuyait, et il tomba si brutalement, et il semblait cassé –

Et il ne bougeait plus –

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait rattrapé, et l'avait pris par l'épaule en le félicitant, les yeux rougeoyants, et quand il avait remonté sa manche, son bras avait brûlé, brûlé si fort, mais il n'avait rien ressenti –

Parce qu'il avait brisé son âme, pour une mission dont il ne savait rien.

Lucius le prenait par le bras pour l'entraîner parce que l'Ordre du Phénix arrivait, et des gens transplanaient de toute part, et il n'entendait rien parce que de sa sidération s'arrachait la feuille d'un parallèle qui flottait au loin, et dont la tache pourrissait déjà le nouveau.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _Notre Severus commence à rentrer dans le cœur de la mission ! Comment avez-vous trouvé son entrée chez les mangemorts... et Voldemort ? Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra un peu Charles Silveyel qui est brièvement évoqué ici. :)_

 _Las/ys_


	6. Quinque

Merci à Snapinou, shukrat, Oonaa, MastaSheep, Laurine21 et patate tueuse pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Quinque**

 _Tout l'hiver va rentrer dans mon être : colère,_

 _Haine, frissons, horreur, labeur dur et forcé,_

 _Et, comme le soleil dans son enfer polaire,_

 _Mon cœur ne sera plus qu'un bloc rouge et glacé._

 _J'écoute en frémissant chaque bûche qui tombe ;_

 _L'échafaud qu'on bâtit n'a pas d'écho plus sourd_

– Charles Baudelaire (Chant d'automne)

* * *

Maître Silveyel était un homme sur la fin de la soixantaine, issu d'une vieille lignée de sangs-purs, mais il se désintéressait de la pureté du sang comme de la plupart du reste. Il avait eu un fils parti depuis longtemps en Amérique, et personne ne semblait savoir ce qui était advenu de sa femme.

Charles Silveyel aimait les potions bien faites. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs que des potions irréprochables.

Il utilisait les pilons les plus appropriés, les chaudrons les plus pertinents, les ingrédients des fournisseurs les plus réputés.

Le geste avec lequel il mélangeait était un modèle admiré. C'était comme cela qu'il convenait de faire. Le geste Silveyel était enseigné dans les cours particuliers de potions, croqué pour le manuel Borge, le manuel Beaulitron.

Il se décrivait lui-même comme l'un des plus grands potionistes de sa génération. Il donnait des conférences dans tous les pays, s'enorgueillissait d'un prix reçu trente ou quarante ans plus tôt.

Il portait des lunettes pilote teintées, et ses cheveux étaient fins et grisonnants, juste assez longs pour qu'une frange lui tombe à droite sur l'arcade sourcilière. En vieillissant, ses bajoues s'étaient un peu plus affaissées, accentuant sa tendance à une moue un peu dédaigneuse.

Charles Silveyel ne créait pas de potions. Il étudiait les gestes nécessaires à chacune d'entre elles, jusqu'à pouvoir les exécuter parfaitement, du dosage et de la découpe des ingrédients à la mise en flacon.

Il n'y avait pas une potion qu'il n'était pas capable de préparer. Il n'y en avait pas une qu'il était capable d'altérer, pas une qu'il pouvait penser à partir de rien. Il avait dû le faire une fois pourtant, pour obtenir son titre de maître de potions, mais ce n'était pas un exploit qu'il avait jamais jugé utile de réitérer.

Severus et Silveyel ne s'entendaient pas ; il n'y avait jamais de disputes entre eux, jamais de reproches. Leur vision des potions était simplement trop différente pour qu'ils puissent se comprendre.

Severus voulait les changer, ces instructions, il voulait modifier la portée de la potion qu'il fabriquait, il voulait en créer de nouvelles, qui répondaient à des besoins inassouvis.

Silveyel le laissait expérimenter pendant son temps libre – en-dehors des horaires officiels, il était donc seul dans le laboratoire. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ses propres projets ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait un apprenti potioniste et il comptait bien le mettre à profit.

Alors il créait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; pas des poisons directement, parce qu'il ne fallait pas compromettre le laboratoire de maître Silveyel, mais des potions de désagréments. Il faisait aussi étonnamment toutes sortes de potions bénignes, voire des potions pour soigner les mangemorts qui ne pouvaient pas justifier d'une visite à Sainte Mangouste sans éveiller les soupçons.

Silveyel ne prêtait à ses affaires aucune attention. Il lui était bien égal de savoir à quoi son apprenti occupait ses soirées. Il ne voulait pas en savoir assez pour qu'on puisse lui reprocher un jour d'avoir été complice, et cela s'arrêtait là.

Il fermait les yeux sur les spasmes soudains de son apprenti, sur ses étranges blessures parfois ; si le jeune voulait se frotter au gang de Lord V. – ou d'un autre – c'était son problème.

Ce qui le frustrait, c'était que cet apprenti-là ne semblait prendre aucune fierté dans la maîtrise du geste. Il avait cette allure de faux artiste, à bouger trop, à expliquer des mouvements par une histoire invraisemblable de perception. Si les instructions disaient de couper, voilà qu'il voulait écraser. Si l'on parlait d'écailles de harengs, il persistait à choisir des sardines. Il voulait même parfois remplacer la matière du chaudron ou la puissance de chauffe !

Étonnamment, la plupart de ses bizarreries fonctionnaient, et il se retrouvait avec une potion somme toute efficace, avec l'effet escompté… mais conçue avec une méthode totalement déplacée !

On lui avait donné un artiste rêveur, qui semblait faire la moitié des potions les yeux fermés et que la technique ancestrale du geste potioneux semblait ennuyer. Pis que cela, au fil des mois, il devenait évident qu'il était même contre, qu'il pensait qu'elle n'était pas la plus efficace ni la plus puissante !

S'il n'était pas si rapide, il aurait regretté d'avoir choisi de le prendre en charge. Mais il remplissait les commandes assez vite pour rentabiliser largement son embauche. Cela n'empêchait – Horace lui avait envoyé un élève doué mais trop original. Il suffisait que ce soit dans les normes pour qu'il conspue la technique que tant d'autres maîtres avaient mûrie ! Il faudrait que pour le prochain, dans six mois, il soit plus attentif lors du recrutement.

⁂

Les mois se traînaient pour Severus. La marque était douloureuse sur son bras ; les premiers jours, il avait cru que son bras allait tomber, qu'il allait devoir être amputé. Maintenant, il ressentait perpétuellement une démangeaison, des picotements tout le long de l'encre.

Le serpent qui sortait du crâne le dégoûtait ; même seul, il ne supportait pas de regarder son bras nu. Il ne touchait jamais la marque, à part pour l'empoigner à travers ses vêtements pour calmer l'irritation. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres par erreur.

Quand lui les appelait, c'était comme si toute la marque prenait feu ; le tatouage s'animait, le serpent bougeait sur son bras, et avec lui la brûlure se déplaçait. Les premières fois, il avait eu peur que le serpent prenne vraiment vie, qu'il s'empare de tout son corps, qu'il en sorte même pour l'étrangler.

Après les rites initiatiques, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait pas demandé de participer aux raids de nouveau.

— Tu es un esthète, Severus, je le vois bien, avait-il dit. Tu m'as bien prouvé ta loyauté ; je ne te demanderai plus de participer à nos petites opérations pour l'instant. Je sais que ce n'est pas là-dedans que tu t'épanouis.

— Merci, maître, avait-il murmuré gracieusement en inclinant la tête.

Il assistait cependant aux réunions avec certains groupes de mangemorts. Il y avait là des gens qui étaient avec lui à Poudlard, pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger à travers leurs masques. C'était parfois des discours propagandistes inspirants ; parfois, lorsque les résultats laissaient à désirer, une semonce bien délivrée.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait étrangement l'apprécier. Il prenait souvent le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec lui, il s'intéressait à son apprentissage ; il riait même à ses descriptions peu charitables de la technique de Charles Silveyel. Il n'était pas difficile de croire, dans ces moments-là, qu'il avait été un jour un homme charmant.

Invariablement, toutes les quelques semaines, il se montrait au contraire démesurément mécontent. Les potions n'étaient pas assez nombreuses, il n'en produisait pas suffisamment vite, ce n'était pas le type de potions requis ; avait-il fait le moindre progrès sur des potions vraiment létales, dont on ne pourrait soupçonner la trace ? Non ?

Ce n'était que la réaffirmation de son autorité, pensait Severus, mais c'était une confirmation plutôt douloureuse. Les excuses ou les promesses ne calmaient jamais les colères du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout simplement parce que son prétexte aux reproches n'était qu'un catalyseur.

Sous l'effet d'un Doloris, Severus essayait de déconnecter ses nerfs pour ne pas ressentir la douleur, de calfeutrer les parties de son cerveau capables de la ressentir. Il le supportait donc un peu mieux que d'autres ; les potions antispasmodiques qu'il prenait par prévention aidaient aussi.

D'incompréhension en indifférence avec maître Silveyel, d'encouragements en Doloris avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il arriva enfin à la fin de son apprentissage.

Les sensations qui le poussaient sur un chemin déjà écrit revenaient ; elles le prenaient à chaque bouffée d'air qu'il inspirait. Il avait été libre, un peu, de ses mouvements pendant quelques mois, et il se sentait contraint de nouveau. Il voyait des souvenirs qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, qui étaient si éthérés qu'il ne pouvait que les interpréter. Que fallait-il faire ? Qu'était-il attendu de lui ? Comment serait-il sûr de ne pas commettre une erreur ?

* * *

Severus faisait les cent pas sur la colline. C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Il devrait peut-être partir, partir avant que Dumbledore n'arrive – comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'il avait bien interprété ces morceaux épars de souvenirs ? Ce n'était même pas des souvenirs, c'était des filaments, des intuitions. Un Serpentard qui agissait à cause d'une intuition ! Dumbledore allait le tuer, et à quoi cela servirait-il ? Il était impensable que ce soit là le moyen de remplir son rôle.

Peut-être que Dumbledore ne viendrait pas. Peut-être qu'il viendrait avec des renforts, s'il pensait que c'était un piège.

Ou peut-être qu'il viendrait avec Maugrey Fol-Œil pour se débarrasser de lui. Ou entouré de Potter et Black, qui riraient une dernière fois, qui le maudiraient sous l'œil bienveillant du directeur de Poudlard. Il frémit, tournant sur place sur la colline, ne sachant plus s'il fallait fuir ou rester, si sa mission commençait sur cette colline ou finirait ici, exécuté dans cet endroit de néant désolé.

Son cœur bondit quand sa baguette lui échappa des mains et qu'il fut expédié par terre, rampant devant un autre maître. Il maudit ses mains tremblantes, ses paumes humides, son cœur qui battait si fort qu'il devait couvrir les hurlements du vent. Dumbledore était seul. Ses accusations le touchèrent plus qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Il se regardait tordre ses mains comme un enfant en tort sans pouvoir se contrôler, en expliquant sa _requête_ à Dumbledore.

Le silence était assourdissant. Il y avait trop de silence. Il entendait son cœur, il s'entendait déglutir avec peine dans sa gorge trop sèche, et il entendait la voix de Dumbledore, coupante, accusatrice. Il aurait préféré que Dumbledore lui laisse le bruit du vent ; c'était comme une extériorisation des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir, ce vent dans les arbres dépouillés.

— Tu me dégoûtes, lança Dumbledore comme un crachat.

Severus recula sur ses talons. Il se sentait rétrécir en lui-même. Chaque minute passée sur cette colline lui arrachait des lambeaux d'estime, le renvoyait à un animal. S'il restait beaucoup plus longtemps, pensait-il, il ne resterait plus rien d'humain en lui ; il ne resterait que la honte, la honte d'avoir vécu.

Il leva son regard vers Dumbledore pour formuler la phrase qui lui tordait les entrailles. _S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît, faites que j'aie tort, faites que Dumbledore réussisse_ , continua-il de répéter intérieurement. Le dédain de Dumbledore lui retourna l'estomac. Il n'avait jamais été un être humain aux yeux de Dumbledore. Il se sentait comme un elfe de maison sous le regard de Lucius.

Un trait de colère flambait en lui – _je suis devenu un mangemort pour ma mission_ , voulait-il hurler à Dumbledore, _j'ai révélé cette prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres parce qu'il me semblait que c'était ce qu'il_ fallait _faire, et je suis maintenant à vos pieds à me vendre en échange d'une promesse que vous ne tiendrez pas ! Et pourtant, vous tous, vous qui m'avez regardé avec mépris, vous m'avez poussé à devenir ce que je fais aujourd'hui semblant d'être !_ Il le ravala.

En échange ? Il cligna des yeux, furieux, surpris. En échange d'une promesse qui ne serait pas tenue ? En échange d'un échec ? Mais là n'était pas la question, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce que vous voudrez.

— Eh bien ! tu peux partir, ajouta Dumbledore en agitant sa main baguée. J'imagine que tu as bien plus à perdre que moi si Lord Voldemort apprend cette visite. Si tu es assez haut placé dans ses rangs pour entendre quelque chose _d'utile_ – tu sauras où me trouver, je suppose ; tu as bien réussi pour cette requête pathétique.

— Ma baguette… s'il vous plaît…

— Ta baguette ?, dit Dumbledore lentement, en tournant la baguette de Severus entre ses longs doigts. Et pour en faire quoi ? Y a-t-il un raid sur des maisons moldues ce soir ?

La mâchoire de Severus se contracta, mais il ne répondit pas.

— Oh, ce n'est pas ça ?, poursuivit Dumbledore. Une attaque contre l'Ordre du Phénix, dans ce cas. Si tu me dis qui tu comptes assassiner ce soir… j'aviserai en fonction.

— Je… je fais des potions, c'est tout.

— Je vois !, sourit froidement Dumbledore. Du poison, alors ? As-tu vraiment besoin de ta baguette pour cela ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il étudia Severus un long moment, puis il lâcha sa baguette par terre, sans prendre même la peine de la jeter.

— Prends-la donc, pour le moment. Tu peux encore me servir. Mais je te préviens, Severus Snape – n'espère pas le jour où tu ne me seras plus d'aucun usage. Tu n'en verras pas le lendemain.

Severus, toujours à genoux dans l'herbe fanée par ce nouvel automne, sa cape s'emmêlant dans le vent, leva une fois encore ses grands yeux noirs vers ceux de Dumbledore, ces yeux glacés qui prenaient les excuses sans accorder de pardon.

— Je sais.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _Comment avez-vous trouvé notre cher Dumbledore ?... On n'a bien sûr pas fini de le voir ! :)_

 _Las/ys_


	7. Sex

Merci shukrat, patate tueuse, Nathea, Snapinou, Eilonna et Oonaa pour vos reviews ! ^-^

* * *

 **Sex**

 _Où donc commence l'âme ? où donc finit la vie ?_

 _Nous voudrions, c'est là notre incurable envie,_

 _Voir par-dessus le mur._

– Victor Hugo (Pleurs dans la nuit)

* * *

Au fond, il avait toujours su que Dumbledore ne pourrait rien. Que Lily allait mourir tout de même.

Et maintenant, elle _était_ morte. Mais le pire était de savoir qu'elle était morte par sa faute. Il l'avait tuée. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore, ce n'était même pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres : c'était lui, Severus Snape, qui l'avait sacrifiée pour une mission dont il ne rappelait rien. Il avait senti confusément en révélant la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il faisait une erreur – un sacrifice – mais il l'avait dite quand même. Et voici que Dumbledore n'avait pas protégé Lily de lui, et elle était morte. _Morte._

Cela voulait dire que Lily revivrait le début de son cycle ; à combien de parallèles était-elle ? En avait-elle déjà usé douze ? Y en avait-il d'ailleurs vraiment douze, et pour tout le monde, et en toutes circonstances ? S'il lui en restait encore, est-ce qu'elle pourrait changer l'issue du dernier, et ne pas mourir ? Il supposait que c'était le douzième parallèle qui comptait ; les autres n'étaient que des déchets de temps.

Est-ce qu'elle se rappellerait un peu ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait la sensation d'avoir oublié d'autres vies ? En le revoyant une première fois, est-ce que quelques fragments d'elle-même le reconnaîtraient ?

En voyant Potter, est-ce que son âme se souviendrait l'avoir déjà épousé ? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle le choisissait ?

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que leurs parallèles n'étaient pas alignés ; leurs cycles étaient décalés ; mais dans quel sens ? Qui voyait l'autre pour la première fois ? Qui revenait déjà d'un autre parallèle lorsqu'ils se rencontraient ? Est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose si c'était lui ? Est-ce que cela modifiait le cours des choses si c'était elle ?

Si le décalage s'accentuait au fil des cycles, y en avait-il dans lesquels il la voyait en premier, et d'autres dans lesquels c'était elle qui revivait une première fois le passé ?

Cela ne changeait rien. Elle ne se souvenait pas. Personne ne se souvenait.

Au mieux – il l'avait lu dans les romans – les gens ne gardaient qu'une impression de déjà-vu, une intuition fugace que quelque chose s'était déjà produit.

Quelqu'un leur était familier. Il leur semblait le connaître depuis toujours.

Mais lui personne ne le connaissait depuis toujours, personne ne le connaissait tout court. Il avait des souvenirs de se souvenir et n'osait pas les affronter. Il sentait les morceaux de son âme trembler en palpant la poche qui les contenait tous, et il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas la force de s'en rappeler.

Il était encore trop humain pour contempler les souvenirs d'un autre corps que celui par lequel il respirait.

Il ne pouvait encore endurer qu'un peu de sa mémoire.

Il ne pouvait se rappeler qu'un peu de cette mission qui déterminait sa vie et fauchait celle des autres.

Sa mission lui avait dit, il l'avait cru du moins, qu'il fallait répéter la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi, pourquoi puisqu'elle concernait sa seule amie ? Est-ce qu'il avait mal interprété ? Est-ce que la mission était de son côté ? Pourquoi écoutait-il cette voix dont il ne savait rien ? Comment pourrait-il se pardonner un jour ?

Il voyait ses yeux verts accusateurs après cette terrible journée où il l'avait insultée. Il n'avait jamais recroisé son regard. Ce regard blessé serait le dernier qu'elle lui aurait adressé.

La culpabilité le vidait.

Dumbledore lui demandait s'il se rappelait la couleur des yeux de Lily. Ha !

— Arrêtez !, hurla-t-il.

S'il avait pu se boucher les oreilles, il l'aurait fait.

— Partie… _morte_ …

S'il avait été assez humain pour pleurer, il aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son cœur ; mais, pensa-t-il, il n'était plus humain. Un humain n'aurait jamais tué sa meilleure amie. Jamais. _Morte_.

Si c'était du remords ? Dumbledore était loin du compte. Le mot remords ne couvrirait jamais l'étendue de sa responsabilité.

Suivre un plan, c'était facile en théorie. Il fallait faire des petits sacrifices, mordre un peu la frontière qu'on ne voulait pas franchir, et la décaler peu à peu. Et c'était encore supportable, de se perdre, c'était encore acceptable de se renier soi-même pour un plan parce qu'après tout, chacun jouait les cartes qu'il pouvait pour donner un sens à sa vie.

Et puis torturer – une seule fois d'abord, puis juste une deuxième, puis juste un peu plus –, cela aussi l'esprit finissait par le justifier, parce qu'il prenait soin de ne pas incarner ses victimes. Quand on ne les connaît pas, elles valent plus facilement leur monnaie d'échange. Un peu de douleur d'autrui contre la réussite du plan, ce n'était pas si cher payé.

Alors, s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la nuit noire, ce n'était pas si difficile ; déchirer son âme, quand on était allé si loin dans les tréfonds de l'impardonnable, ce n'était pas insurmontable. Le remords arrachait le souffle, on tuerait – encore – pour effacer la tache, mais on survivait, malgré tout, et un jour, parce qu'il fallait bien, on dormait même de nouveau quelques heures.

Quand on a tué de sang-froid un inconnu pour une cause, on pouvait aller encore plus loin dans ce qui ne pouvait être pardonné. Et lui, il avait mis tout en œuvre pour que le meurtre de Lily ait lieu. Il ne se rappelait pas, bien sûr, que la prophétie concernait Lily. Mais s'il l'avait su, qu'aurait-il fait ?

Il l'avait rapportée à son maître comme un chien un bâton, et puis, quand il avait compris – trop tard – il l'avait supplié – pour rien. Et il avait rampé aux pieds d'un autre maître – pour rien. Parce qu'elle était morte. _Morte_.

Parce qu'à cause de lui, à cause de cette voix maudite et de qu'elle lui cachait, il avait fini par la tuer.

Il était un monstre. Un monstre.

Ce n'était pas son cœur qui était cassé, c'était sa tête. Il n'y avait qu'un monstre, une abomination, pour faire ce qu'il avait fait.

— J'aimerais… j'aimerais être mort.

— Et quel en serait l'intérêt ?, disait Dumbledore froidement. Si vous aimiez Lily Evans, si vous l'aimiez vraiment, votre avenir est clair.

Les mots de Dumbledore ne faisaient pas sens. Que voulait-il dire ? _Que voulait-il dire ?_

Il fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête.

— Que… que voulez-vous dire ?

— Vous savez comment et pourquoi elle est morte. Assurez-vous que ce ne soit pas en vain. Aidez-moi à protéger le fils de Lily.

— Il n'a pas besoin de protection ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti –

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et quand il le fera, Harry Potter sera terriblement en danger.

 _Harry Potter._

Il n'avait jamais entendu le nom en entier. Potter, oui. Le fils de Potter. Parfois, au prix d'un effort douloureux, il parvenait à penser au fils de _Lily_. Il savait qu'il s'appelait Harry.

 _Protéger Harry Potter._

Oui. Le fil qui le tirait en avant, lorsqu'il aurait voulu rester à genoux, le fil de la mission, le traînait maintenant. Il devait protéger Harry Potter. Mais comment Dumbledore pouvait-il être au courant ? Connaissait-il sa mission, lui ?

Il respira lentement, jusqu'à ce que les barrières d'occlumancie s'érigent à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente, de nouveau, en contrôle. Jusqu'à ce que la mort de Lily lui semble un sacrifice qui avait valu la peine, une étape franchie vers la mission, et qu'il soit trop protégé par ses barrières pour s'en trouver odieux.

— Très bien… très bien. Mais vous ne devez jamais – jamais – en parler, Dumbledore ! Ceci doit rester entre nous ! Jurez-le ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter… surtout le fils de Potter… Je veux votre parole !

— Ma parole, Severus, que je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous ?

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore percèrent une partie des défenses de Severus, puis il soupira.

— Si vous insistez…

— Un serment solennel.

Dumbledore eut l'air de réprimer un sourire, puis il sortit sa baguette et prêta serment.

— Il y a tant d'amour en vous, Severus. Ne le gardez pas tout enfermé. Mettez-le à mon service, servez-moi loyalement, et vous serez bientôt au centre de tous mes plans.

Severus inclina légèrement la tête, puis plus franchement.

— Merci, professeur, murmura-t-il.

Les défenses qu'il essayait de maintenir vacillaient à nouveau. Il sentait ses poumons serrés, le poids sur ses épaules d'avoir tué une amie, sa seule amie. Et puis il sentait des cordes qui l'écartelaient. D'un côté tirait Dumbledore, de l'autre tirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, chacun convaincu d'avoir un pantin avec lequel jouer, un morceau de viande qu'ils pourraient sacrifier lorsqu'ils n'en auraient plus besoin.

Et puis il y avait encore un marionnettiste inconnu, qui serrait à son cou et le vidait de son humanité, le mettait à genoux devant ces fous, le faisait tuer, le faisait protéger le fils de son ennemi. Pourquoi ? Il voulait desserrer son foulard mais devant Dumbledore, il ne voulait pas – il sentait un de ces moments de panique arriver.

Alors il s'échappa, et courut hors du bureau du directeur, courut hors de Poudlard, courut dans les rues de Pré au Lard jusqu'à être seul sur une colline, assez seul pour desserrer son foulard et haleter, et pleurer à genoux sur l'herbe.

 _J'ai noué un nœud turinois et c'était un nœud de pendu ; et c'est sur mon cou que la corde coulisse !_

Pris au piège des intrications de la mission, dépassé par les implications auxquelles il devait faire face, il suffoquait de nouveau ; qui était le maître penseur de ce plan dont il n'avait plus que des bribes ? Qui le commandait par ces souvenirs incomplets ? Qui avait la main mise sur lui ?

Oh, mais il n'avait pas la force. Il n'aurait pas la force de mener ce plan à bien.

Un froid immense le prenait, il claquait des dents comme un damné.

Il rit.

Oh mais il _était_ damné – son âme n'était plus entière, certainement, déjà ! Son cœur, il ne l'avait plus, et il était seul avec cette abomination noire dans sa tête, cette horreur qui le transformait en monstre !

Qu'aurait-il été sans elle ?

Ses mains osseuses étaient tremblantes, et il sentait au fond de son âme une fatigue incompressible. Il voulait mourir, là – de froid peut-être ? ou de chagrin. Il ne pouvait pas exister.

Mais il ne s'endormit pas pour mourir – seulement, quand il se réveilla, le temps avait tourné un parallèle à sa place.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. :) Dans le prochain, on rejoint le temps du début des livres. :)_

 _Las/ys_


	8. Septem

Merci Oonaa, Nathea, shukrat, patate tueuse, Snapinou et Eilonna pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes fantastiques. :)

* * *

 **Septem**

 _T'es-tu dit que l'homme, vaine ombre,_

 _Hélas ! perd son humanité_

 _À trop voir cette splendeur sombre_

 _Qu'on appelle la vérité ?_

 _Qu'on peut le frapper sans qu'il souffre,_

 _Que son cœur est mort dans l'ennui,_

 _Et qu'à force de voir le gouffre,_

 _Il n'a plus qu'un abîme en lui ?_

– Victor Hugo (Trois ans après)

* * *

L'attente et l'inaction cristallisaient en Severus un sentiment d'agitation et d'impatience qu'il était incapable d'assouvir. Il voulait faire quelque chose, mais le moment n'était jamais venu. En même temps, il savait que quand le moment viendrait, cela voudrait dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Il savait que cela sonnerait le décompte de sa propre vie.

La vie qu'il ne vivait pas.

La liberté qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Mais en attendant, il n'osait rien faire, car faire, c'était se brûler à l'envie du libre-arbitre. En ne faisant que bouger, en sortant seulement du château, ses muscles se tendaient, son occiput lançait, ses sinus se serraient ; _ne bouge pas_ , criait son corps, qui s'appesantissait ; _ne bouge pas_ , hurlait son âme, qui faisait couler dans ses veines une inertie paralysante ; _ne bouge pas_ , battait son cœur _. Ne bouge surtout pas. Ne change rien._

Depuis qu'il avait mis sa mission entre les mains de Dumbledore, il attendait. Il attendait l'heure d'entrer en scène, faisant les cent pas derrière le rideau, et à chaque pas le trac le rongeait. Il voulait écarter le rideau pour entrer tout de suite en action, pour dire ses lignes et tirer sa révérence ; alors, le rideau tombé derrière lui et dans le silence des applaudissements qui ne viendraient pas, il serait libre, libre de commencer sa vie ; libre de déployer ses ailes et de partir. Partir.

Ses muscles se tendaient comme pour la détente, mais il ne prenait jamais son départ ; il restait là. Il attendait les trois coups de bâton qui le projetteraient en avant, et c'est son cœur en attendant qui battait les secondes et les heures.

L'envie d'agir, de faire n'importe quoi le prenait à la gorge à n'importe quelle heure d'une vie sans sommeil. Alors il se distrayait. Il se levait dans la nuit pour patrouiller les couloirs de Poudlard. À table avec ses collègues, il repoussait soudainement sa chaise et s'éloignait. En cours, il frappait violemment le bureau de l'étudiant le plus susceptible de ne pas être tout à fait concentré.

Son sang bouillait, et plus l'ardeur le serrait à la gorge, plus il se forçait à la nonchalance ; il ne restait de son énergie qu'une sorte de fièvre exubérante qu'il n'osait laisser éclater que dans de brusques éclats de colère et dans un sourire inquiétant. Les démarches quotidiennes l'épuisaient bien au-delà de ce qui aurait été normal ; l'inertie le prenait pour manger, l'immobilité le retenait même parfois pour oser se doucher. Le sommeil le fuyait car il redoutait les moments où son esprit affronterait seul le silence de la nuit. Toutes les lumières éteintes, il voyait devant lui le chemin qui aurait pu être le sien. Il aurait pu devenir un grand maître des potions – il avait eu tellement de _potentiel_.

Au lieu de cela, il croupissait dans le sous-sol d'un château qui lui rappelait ses échecs, dont les murs espérés se transformaient sous ses yeux en prison. Poudlard lui échappait, lui était volé par sa propre passivité.

Il avait surtout inventé des potions nocives pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ses quelques inventions qui auraient pu avoir du succès, il n'osait les partager, car il savait, il savait, qu'il ne devait rien changer.

Il ne devait pas précipiter un changement de parallèle prématuré.

Peut-être n'en était-il plus capable, d'inventer ; il avait pu le faire dans sa jeunesse, mais maintenant il se cachait derrière de fausses excuses.

Il marchait sur une corde raide et le moindre faux pas risquait de l'éloigner de sa mission, car il ne serait plus le même ; les erreurs changent les gens.

Il lui semblait que ses propres inventions le narguaient. Une nuit, dans une exaltation fébrile, il avait saisi ses notes et ses livres de potions et était monté les enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande. Et puis, une fois sorti et la porte refermée derrière lui, il avait eu l'impression d'y avoir laissé un dernier espoir ; il avait essayé de la rouvrir, mais la Salle sur Demande avait changé de place, elle était partie et avait emporté avec elle tout ce qu'il aurait pu être, tout ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. Ses livres, ceux qui attestaient du talent qu'il aurait pu avoir eu, étaient perdus.

Il avait regagné les donjons, sa cape tournoyante, si blême et pâle, les yeux teintés de rouge masquant mal son âme altérée trop tôt, que les étudiants qui le croisèrent cette nuit-là furent convaincus qu'il était un vampire.

Il avait vingt-deux ans et l'éternité derrière lui.

* * *

Il essayait encore de deviner si d'autres personnes se souvenaient de leurs anciens cycles. Il avait entendu parler des vies antérieures, qui semblaient moquées par la majorité des professeurs – à part Sibylle Trelawney dans un entretien qu'il préférait oublier et qui avait été semblait-il le catalyseur des faveurs de Sibylle à son encontre.

Les tentatives de rapprochement de Sibylle amusaient follement Minerva et avaient d'ailleurs participé à la construction de leur relation d'amicale discorde.

Jour après jour sa vie se tournait sans se faire. Il n'y avait aucune minute vécue dans tout ce temps gâché.

 _Ma vie se résume à user les jours, à ronger le temps, à attendre de réciter les lignes dont je ne me souviens pas encore._

 _J'avais du potentiel, j'ai créé des potions, j'ai créé des sortilèges ! Je pourrais le faire à nouveau, au lieu d'enseigner à ces imbéciles ! Ils ont le cerveau vide, rempli de néant, pétri de préjugés, d'inepties et d'incompétence !_

 _Je dois rester là parce qu'une voix me dire de le faire ; qu'elle aille se faire pendre, elle et sa culpabilité, elle et son sens du devoir !_

 _Il doit bien y avoir d'autres personnes qui se rappellent de ces autres parallèles. Je pourrais les chercher, les trouver. Où qu'elles se cachent, quelle que soit la façon dont elles se déguisent, je les démasquerai. Elles ne pourront pas m'échapper toujours !_

 _Je vais les laisser là, ces adolescents prépubères, à l'ego aussi démesuré que leur stupidité. Et l'autre fou, je vais le laisser là, avec son plan pour sauver le monde et les remords des autres qu'il sait si bien enclencher._

— Severus, entendit-il de très loin.

Il tourna machinalement ses yeux sans fond vers Minerva.

— Passez-moi les œufs brouillés, s'il vous plaît.

Il attrapa le plat, le tendit à Minerva, et, constatant que le temps minimal de figuration au petit déjeuner s'était écoulé, il repoussa sa chaise et sortit, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Minerva échangea un regard appuyé avec Pomona et soupira.

— Encore une vingtaine d'années et notre prima donna finira par me répondre.

— Ou il ne te craindra plus assez pour se retenir de te verser le plat sur la tête, grinça le professeur Chourave.

 _Ces vieilles harpies et leurs gloussements dignes de leurs élèves, je les laisserai là !_

Severus regardait la forêt interdite, et le ciel, et les montagnes au-delà, et il voulait tellement partir, et courir, et se laisser derrière. _Je veux devenir moi_ , pensa-t-il désespérément.

Il sépara deux étudiants un peu trop entreprenants qui en déduisirent que la chauve-souris des cachots était décidément aussi aigrie qu'en manque.

Il adressa un regard noir au salut de Hagrid et de son chien. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite, et se sentit de plus en plus agité à chaque pas. Au milieu des arbres, il était seul, seul avec lui-même et ce nuage de souvenirs flous, et cette voix qui lui disait d'attendre, d'attendre et suivre le plan. Et il n'y avait rien, plus rien pour le distraire de lui-même.

Il n'y avait pas de jeunes insolents – à peine plus jeunes que lui –, il n'y avait pas de directeur aux mille poignées de bonbons affreux et aux yeux pétillants, et il n'y avait pas de collègues insupportables.

Non, il n'y avait que lui, et cela lui montrait qu'il était seul à se retenir. Il était seul à s'empêcher de devenir le Severus Snape qu'il aurait voulu être. Personne ne retenait ses bras, personne n'arrêtait son pas.

Il voulait se libérer, et dans le même temps il alourdissait lui-même son pied, il resserrait ses chaînes.

Il écoutait cette voix qui lui disait d'attendre.

 _Il n'y a que toi qui me freine ! Il n'y a que_ toi _qui m'immobilise !_

Il aurait voulu montrer sa colère, sa frustration ; mais même cela, il ne le fit pas. Ses sourcils pouvaient froncer, ses yeux se plisser, ses lèvres s'abaisser, ses dents se serrer ; mais frapper du poing, détruire un bout de cette forêt, faire exploser la terre, il ne pouvait pas.

Sa cape pouvait tournoyer, son pas pouvait se calquer sur celui d'un prédateur ; mais courir, sauter, se laisser aller à des mouvements trop spontanés, il ne pouvait pas.

Il pouvait rendre sa voix plus froide que la glace, plus coupante qu'un rasoir, plus dangereuse que du poison ; mais hurler, crier jusqu'à casser sa voix, il ne pouvait pas.

Il pouvait se moquer, rabaisser, ironiser, sourire un demi-sourire ; mais éclater de rire, sourire franchement, il ne pouvait pas.

Alors il serra les dents, il ravala sa colère, il cristallisa sa frustration dans son armure d'occlumancie, il se rendit plus inaccessible encore.

Il se protégea de lui-même, de ses envies de rompre avec son devoir, de son envie de vivre. S'il fallait ne pas être humain pour réussir, il supprimerait ses émotions jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre de vivre.

Oui, il attendrait. Il pouvait attendre encore. C'était des années, et il attendrait ces années. Il ne deviendrait pas fou, il ne faillirait pas ; il s'enfermerait simplement le temps qu'il faudrait, derrière le nombre de barrières d'occlumancie qu'il faudrait pour se retenir !

Son cœur se serra un bref instant.

 _Tu vas m'oublier_ , disait-il.

 _Tu vas oublier qui je suis vraiment, qui j'aurais pu être._

 _Non_ , pensa-t-il désespérément. _Tu seras toujours là quand la_ mission _sera finie. Tu seras forcément là. Je ne peux pas oublier ça. Je me rappellerai forcément._

 _Mais tu ne me reconnaîtras pas._

 _Je me rappellerai_ , se dit-il tristement. _Moi, je n'ai pas la force d'assumer cette mission. Je veux une parenthèse. Mais au fond de moi, j'espère que je ne changerai pas. J'espère que mon moi qui inventait des potions, qui se perdait dans les livres, qui espérait Poudlard et qui voyait en Lily une amie, n'ait pas honte de ce que je vais devenir. Je ne veux pas oublier mon Patronus, je ne veux pas oublier les rêves que je n'ai pas vécus. Je veux tout simplement ne jamais me quitter. Je me rappellerai forcément de toi. Mais toi, toi, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Reste avec moi quand même. Ne me laisse pas même si je t'ensevelis. Ne m'oublie pas. Sois là quand je pourrais revenir._

Il rebroussa chemin, retraça ses pas vers Poudlard. La rage qui avait animé ses pas s'était évanouie. Il était sec et vide, et il avait peur de ne jamais se retrouver. Quand sa mission serait finie, quand son vrai lui serait libre de revenir, est-ce que ce serait encore possible ?

Il avait peur de devenir ce rôle, d'un jour ne plus savoir qui il était.

⁂

Peu à peu, il se transforma. Les accès colériques qui l'avaient caractérisé jusque-là laissèrent place à une froideur ironique. Les flots de paroles qui lui échappaient encore malgré lui, comme des réminiscences de son enfance dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment débarrassées, ne franchirent plus ses lèvres. La diction lente et traînante qu'il avait jusque-là surtout réservée au Seigneur des Ténèbres devint sa marque de fabrique.

Il prenait plaisir à ménager ces pauses dramatiques qui faisaient frémir ses élèves.

Avec ses collègues, il remplaça ses sorties théâtrales et ses soupirs désapprobateurs par des haussements de sourcil étudiés et quelques piques froidement sarcastiques.

Le jeune homme passionné et fougueux qu'il avait été malgré tout, il le recouvrit, le durcit, le façonna réaction par réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit naturel de réagir ainsi.

Il fit oublier aux élèves son âge et à ses anciens professeurs qu'il avait été leur élève un jour. Sa légende le précédait et les nouveaux élèves, chaque année, s'attendaient davantage au personnage qu'ils allaient trouver.

Bientôt, il sembla qu'il avait toujours été ainsi.

Ce n'était pas tout à faux : il n'avait qu'accentué une partie de lui qui existait déjà. Il l'avait accentuée jusqu'à gommer les autres aspects de sa personnalité, jusqu'à devenir l'archétype qui devenait lui.

Cette personnalité, on ne pouvait la surprendre, on ne pouvait l'ébranler. Les émotions glissaient sur elle ; elle ne les ressentait pas. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait conçue.

Alors, pour la première fois, il sentit qu'il avait la force de faire face à ses souvenirs. Cette fois-ci, il les regarda froidement qui se déversaient sur lui, il regarda en face le poids de la mission qu'il devait assumer ; les souvenirs qu'il fuyait depuis des années, il les regarda.

Il vit l'arrivée de Potter à Poudlard, l'incompétence de ce garçon médiocre, qui ne serait rien sans l'aide de ses amis. Il vit le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, transformé mais non affaibli, exactement comme Dumbledore l'avait prévu.

Et puis, il vit la suite ; des images entrecoupées qui montraient Potter dans des situations qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il avait été capable de réfléchir plus de deux secondes de suite. Il vit avec trop de détachement la main calcinée de Dumbledore ; il entendit l'écho de sa propre promesse.

Voilà sans doute, analysait-il, ce qui l'avait maudit irrémédiablement. La mort de Dumbledore. Et les souvenirs, maintenant qu'il osait regarder ce qui avait été sa vie – ce qui devait rester sa vie de toute éternité – continuaient à gicler.

Cette année inhumaine, ce Poudlard horrifié, il en serait responsable. Et puis, cette sensation qu'il allait faillir près du but, et Potter là, pour une fois au bon endroit, pour prendre d'autres souvenirs, pour découvrir que lui aussi n'était qu'un pion au service d'une cause plus grande.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une fin. Il voyait sa mort et pourtant il lui semblait qu'il y manquait une justification, une conclusion. Certainement, il devait au moins se rappeler dans quel but il avait enduré cette singerie qui lui tenait lieu de vie.

Il y avait forcément une raison suprême pour qu'il lui soit nécessaire de tout sacrifier. Mais laquelle ? Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ?

Il fouilla sa mémoire et en sortit des lambeaux d'autres scènes, des morceaux d'autres temps. Il continua frénétiquement, jusqu'à en savoir trop, jusqu'à se rappeler mieux de ce qui restait à venir que de ce qui était déjà passé. Mais au fond, pour lui, n'était-ce pas la même chose ?

Il chercha la masse noire qui avait alourdit toute son enfance, toute son adolescence. Elle était là, diminuée, réduite à son noyau car il l'avait plumée de tout l'avenir.

Il l'effleura avec précautions ; il avait besoin de la toucher, de la sentir faire mal. Elle était là, sa douleur, l'absence, le chagrin. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre, rien d'autre à voir. Il ne sentait que l'invisible du déchirement.

Ce qui animait son simulacre de vie, ce qui justifiait tout, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il n'avait oublié qu'une seule chose et c'était l'essentiel.

Il entendait l'écho de cette voix pressante : faire son devoir. Protéger Potter et ses amis. Ne rien changer. Mais à qui était-elle, cette voix qu'il haïssait ?

Et pourquoi, pourquoi, persistait-il à l'écouter ?

Il resta sur sa chaise trop dure dans ses appartements trop froids, devant un feu qui mourait braise à braise, enfermé dans ses habits trop fermés, perdu derrière des barrières d'occlumancie trop hautes qu'il ne pouvait plus baisser, aiguillonné sur la voie du _devoir_ pour une raison dont il ne se rappelait pas.

Mais il y en avait une, pensa-t-il frénétiquement. Il y en avait forcément eut une. Et le moment venu, quand il aurait épuisé son rôle, quand il regarderait une dernière fois dans les yeux de Lily en suintant des souvenirs, en mourant sans jamais s'être retrouvé, il saurait.

* * *

Potter et son incompressible puérilité le faisait parfois sortir de ses gonds. Minerva lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer, en le fixant au-dessus de ses lunettes et en faisant sonner son accent écossais, que le jeune Potter l'avait rajeuni de quinze ans.

Il n'y pouvait rien – à l'idée que sa vie était consacrée, pour une raison dont il ne pouvait se souvenir, à garder cet adolescent égocentré et sûr de lui en vie, son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

Potter minaudait ses airs faussement modestes d'une victime frappée par la vie – comme s'il était le seul ! comme si dormir dans un lit, dans un placard, et faire cuire des œufs-bacon à son cousin était l'expérience la plus traumatisante qu'un enfant pouvait vivre !

Mais non, toutes les enfances étaient faciles, lorsqu'on les plaçait à côté de celles d'Harry Potter, à qui on avait fait porter des pulls mal teintés et à qui on avait voulu imposer des coupes de cheveux trop courtes.

Et il était arrogant, il était insolent, il était persuadé de sa grandeur d'âme et de sa supériorité, et de sa perspicacité. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un cancre qui répondait sans cesse, qui voulait soumettre quiconque ne pensait pas à comme lui à l'admirer.

Est-ce qu'on voyait Londubat – un _Gryffondor_ pourtant – porter en étendard la perte de ses parents ? Est-ce que n'importe quel élève se comportait ainsi en martyr lorsqu'on le punissait pour avoir enfreint les règles ?

Mais non – les règles ne s'appliquaient pas à sa seigneurie Harry Potter. Il était au-dessus.

Et il était égoïste – davantage que le plus bas des Serpentards. Comment pouvait-il se servir de ses amis de cette façon honteuse ? Il les culpabilisait pour tout, et tout devait tourner autour de lui, de ses pensées, de ses découvertes pour sauver le monde, toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

Dumbledore avait trouvé sa relève, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il parvenait encore à comprendre comment un Weasley moins séduisant, moins intelligent, moins sportif et moins habile que ses frères cherche à se faire connaître ainsi, mais Granger ! Que faisait-elle là à gâcher son potentiel entre une diva en éternel manque de reconnaissance et un illettré gauche ? Pourquoi les couvait-elle ainsi, pourquoi continuait-elle à sacrifier son temps à faire les devoirs qu'ils étaient trop incompétents et paresseux pour faire ?

* * *

Les années ne changèrent rien et il ne fit rien pour le faire, quoiqu'il fût tenté plusieurs fois. Quand le tout puissant Potter préférait utiliser sa carte de Poudlard illégale pour acheter des sucreries plutôt que de prêter attention au Peter Pettigrow qui dormait depuis des années dans le lit de son meilleur ami.

Quand il vécut une nouvelle fois l'expérience humiliante de descendre dans la Cabane Hurlante pour se faire assommer par ses élèves, qui, il le savait, penseraient jusqu'à sa mort qu'il était coupable.

Et puis – et puis, et puis, se retenir de ne pas démasquer Barty Junior, et ne pas courir après Potter lorsque son sens mal placé du sacrifice l'emmena droit dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son rôle n'était pas de réécrire l'histoire, d'empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de revenir à la vie. Son rôle était d'être cycle après cycle l'espion dans les rangs des mangemorts, et de s'assurer que Potter reste vivant jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore décide qu'il avait assez servi. Il avait compté les jours avant de pouvoir de nouveau agir. Et enfin – _enfin_ – il vivait de lui-même cette scène dans l'infirmerie, qu'il s'était rejouée tant de fois. L'encre noire de la marque des ténèbres mordait sa peau frémissante d'impatience. Il savait ce que Dumbledore allait lui demander. L'acte crucial de son rôle allait enfin commencer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer.

Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il aurait déjà dû ciller plus d'une fois ; ses yeux devaient briller.

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit qu'il pouvait refuser la demande de Dumbledore, tourner le dos à son rôle d'espion.

— J'y suis prêt, répondit-il à Dumbledore.

Oui, il était prêt, prêt à enfin revivre un peu, à sentir un peu l'exaltation de tromper le plus grand mage noir, l'exaltation de _réussir_.

Pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans, il sentit un parallèle se tourner. Il avait franchi une nouvelle étape. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. La machination, cette fois, était vraiment en marche.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _Tadam... Severus a endossé son rôle de Professeur Snape ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre de conflit intérieur vous a plu ! Dans le prochain, on verra les fameux bonbons au citron de Dumbledore (mais Severus ne va pas forcément apprécier...)._

 _Las/ys_


	9. Octo

Merci Snapinou, Laurine21, patate tueuse, shukrat et MastaSheep pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Octo**

 _Eh quoi ! n'en pourrons-nous fixer au moins la trace ?_

 _Quoi ! passés pour jamais ! quoi ! tout entiers perdus !_

 _Ce temps qui les donna, ce temps qui les efface,_

 _Ne nous les rendra plus !_

– Alphonse de Lamartine (Le Lac)

* * *

Il ouvrit avec une certaine trépidation le pan de la penderie qu'il n'ouvrait jamais. Son uniforme et son masque semblaient aussi neufs que quand il les avait reçus. La dernière fois qu'il les avait portés, il les avait jetés loin de lui, terrassé à l'idée qu'il aurait à le faire à nouveau, que son calvaire n'était pas fini.

Mais entre-temps, il s'était _construit_. Il était plus solide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Dumbledore lui-même ne pouvait forcer ses défenses, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y laisserait prendre aussi.

Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. S'il échouait, il mourrait ; ce serait fâcheux, et il n'aurait aucune assurance que sa mission pouvait s'accomplir sans lui – c'était pourquoi il la remplissait. Mais surtout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait.

Il ne le laisserait pas savoir tout ce qu'il savait.

Ses robes de mangemort n'étaient pas si différentes de ses robes habituelles, elles passeraient inaperçues s'il croisait un élève. Il cacha son masque et sortit de l'enceinte, derrière les grilles. Là, il mit son masque, releva sa manche, appuya sur la marque des ténèbres qui brûlait son bras – le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprécierait pas son retard – et transplana.

Il savait – il se souvenait, quoique d'une façon très périphérique et éloignée de lui-même – que l'apparence physique de son maître était altérée, mais c'était autre chose de voir en chair et en os ce visage sans nez, ces yeux teintés de rouge.

Severus n'essaya même pas de se justifier. La punition était inévitable. Il s'agenouilla, et la flamme du Doloris ne tarda pas à percer ses os, à essorer ses muscles, à tordre ses tendons. Ses poumons, il le savait, étaient trop comprimés, mais il était au-delà de s'en inquiéter.

La source de la douleur s'arrêta, mais elle renaissait d'elle-même dans chaque cellule malmenée.

— Debout, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix plus métallique que dans son souvenir.

Il dut recourir à ses mains pour se redresser. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours, et son bassin était en feu, si douloureux qu'il craignit de s'effondrer une fois debout.

Il se redressa pourtant, vertèbre après vertèbre, en tentant de ne pas grimacer, puis quand il fut tout à fait droit, il enleva son masque et s'inclina respectueusement.

— Maître, dit-il avec déférence, je me suis consacré à recueillir des informations qui pourront, j'espère, vous être utile.

⁂

Severus se retrouva hébété devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il vérifia machinalement qu'il ne s'était pas désartibulé, et, dès qu'il eut la certitude qu'il était vivant, qu'il n'était pas blessé, qu'il n'avait rien dévoilé – la vague de froid le recouvrit.

Le froid rongeait ses doigts, ses pieds, qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir réchauffer, et il sentit tous ses poils se dresser sur sa peau frissonnante. Il avait froid, si froid qu'il grelottait, tremblait – et il se mit à claquer des dents si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, que sa mâchoire entrechoquée le lançait.

Il avait survécu à un soir mais comment survivrait-il à tous les autres ? Il y en avait encore tant, et il les connaissait tous, et il savait comment tout finirait. Il serait seul, traître des deux bords, lâche aux yeux du garçon qu'il devait protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de mourir utilement, indigne de confiance pour tous. Et il se viderait de son sang seul, seul, seul et froid comme il l'était maintenant, comme il le serait jusqu'à sa mort.

Il était seul et minuscule, et perdu dans ce plan trop gros pour lui.

 _Je n'ai pas la force_ , claquaient ses dents, _je n'ai pas la force_ , disait le froid.

— Spero Patronum, murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres glacées.

La biche vint, une fois encore, et cette fumée faite de magie était plus chaude que lui. Il passait ses mains à travers les volutes, jusqu'à ce que les spasmes s'arrêtent, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin arrêter le mouvement de sa mâchoire inférieure.

— De quoi donc es-tu faite ?, murmura-t-il en lui offrant une ombre de sourire.

Elle ne répondit pas, bien sûr. Il la regarda s'évanouir dans l'air, et toucha les grilles du château, qui s'ouvrirent pour le laisser passer.

Sa nuit n'était pas finie. Il avait un autre maître à qui rendre des comptes.

* * *

— Rappelez-moi, Severus, dit Dumbledore sèchement, quel est votre _rôle_ dans le grand ordre des choses ?

— Espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres et espérer que cela soit suffisant pour gagner la guerre, tout en protégeant Harry Potter et par là ses compagnons.

— Exact !, fulmina Dumbleodre. Il me semblait pourtant que vous l'aviez oublié.

— _Oublié ?_ , murmura Severus.

— Votre rôle semblait bien loin de votre esprit lorsque je vois la façon déplorable dont vous avez géré le départ de Harry ! Comment avez-vous pu le laisser partir ! Croyez-vous que cela m'arrange qu'il ait découvert la prophétie ? Croyez-vous que cela m'amuse que Sirius Black soit mort ? N'auriez-vous pas pu lui faire signe que vous aviez compris de quoi il parlait ?

— Ombrage était dans la pièce, monsieur le directeur ! Dans la pièce ! Que vouliez-vous que je fasse de plus ! Vous voulez que j'endosse tant de rôles, monsieur, mais je ne peux pas les endosser tous en même temps !

— Vous deviez protéger Harry !

— Et il est sain et sauf !

— Mais son parrain est mort ! Les conséquences sur son esprit sont imprévisibles ! Si vous n'aviez pas entretenu cette vieille rancœur avec Sirius, il ne serait jamais sorti du square Grimmaurd !

— Le _chien_ serait sorti de toute façon ! Ne rejetez pas sur moi la façon irrationnelle dont ils se sont comportés tous les deux !

— Vous essayez de vous dégager de votre _devoir_ ?

— Comment pouvez-vous me reprocher d'oublier mon rôle, Dumbledore ?, dit Severus d'une voix blanche. Comment pouvez-vous ! Qui parmi vous a subi la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres après sa défaite dans l'atrium du ministère de la Magie ? Qui a sauvé Hermione Granger du sortilège de Dolohov ? Qui a prévenu l'Ordre que Potter était parti tête baissée dans un guet-apens ? Qui a essayé de vous avertir toute l'année que ces rêves étaient dangereux ? Que voulez-vous que je fasse de plus ? J'ai donné ma vie à votre mission, à vos plans ! Cela ne vous suffit-il pas ?

— Ne jouez pas au martyr, Severus, répliqua froidement Dumbledore. Nous savons tous les deux que cette vie, vous l'avez méritée. Ce n'est pas une punition que je vous ai proposée, c'est une rédemption.

— Votre opinion de moi a-t-elle donc si peu changée ?

— Ne soyez pas mélodramatique, Severus. Vous êtes un atout important, peut-être mon atout le plus important dans cette guerre. Vous savez quel est votre rôle, dites-vous. Le mien est de faire en sorte que vous le remplissiez.

— Je connais bien et mon rôle et le vôtre, Dumbledore.

— Ne relancez pas la discussion, Severus. Prenez un bonbon au citron, vous en avez besoin. Et allez vous coucher.

Le bol de sucreries explosa, Severus sortit dans un tournoiement de cape, et la porte du bureau de Dumbledore claqua derrière lui.

⁂

Mais ce temps, tout ce temps ! Mais qu'en avait-il fait ? Une vie de plus, passée à attendre, là, tournant en rond, s'élançant vers l'action, la vie, avant de se retenir, vacillant au bord, et puis se ramener de force, se tirer, revenir. Et attendre, attendre, attendre. Répéter chaque jour les mêmes actions, incarner ce rôle qui était devenu lui.

À quoi lui servait-il de rester là, marionnettiste implacable de sa propre croix d'attelle ? Pourquoi – pourquoi puisque personne ne serait là pour se souvenir de le juger ? S'il changeait – le cours du monde alors peut-être ne reviendrait pas à sa source, et ce serait la fin de ce purgatoire infernal.

Qu'il soit damné s'il n'était pas maître de lui-même ! Il décidait, oh oui, il décidait de tout – et il quitterait même ce château, si l'envie lui prenait ! Et il voulut se lever, résoudre cette énigme écrasante, être libre – alors il se leva, fit un pas rageusement et fit demi-tour, et se tourna, se retourna, et fixa ses yeux immenses sur l'horloge, et jura qu'il attendrait encore. Son cœur poussa à ses cils des larmes d'amertume et de rage, qu'il glaça en chemin parce qu'il savait, au fond de ce cœur qu'il aurait voulu de pierre, qu'il attendrait toujours.

* * *

Severus regardait sans y croire la main noircie de Dumbledore. Bien sûr – bien sûr – il savait que ce moment arriverait, mais c'était tellement… absurde ! Lui, le grand faiseur de morale, toucher cette bague qui empestait la magie noire – et pour cause !

C'était ridicule. C'était faible. C'était inutile et sans espoir. C'était tout ce que Dumbledore n'était pas, et pourtant il avait refermé sa main sur cette bague, et par ce geste, il l'avait condamné lui, Severus.

Le savait-il ? Y avait-il pensé avant de faire l'un des gestes les plus stupides de son existence ?

Et c'était à lui, à lui que revenait le devoir d'empêcher le directeur de mourir à un moment inopportun. Pas à Poppy, pas à Minerva ; à _lui_.

Lui que cycle après cycle, le directeur appelait une fois sa main perdue, lui qui lui reprochait de ne pas faire assez pour garder Potter en vie, qui lui disait d'être plus _patient_.

Lui, ce despote aux yeux faussement pétillants de joie qui déclamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il lui faisait confiance sans réserve et sans limites, et qui, le soir, lui adressait des litanies accusatrices pour vérifier ce qu'il rapportait au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lui qui disait tout lui dire et qui lui cachait l'essentiel, lui qui pensait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ne disait pas.

Lui, ce vieillard aux cheveux blancs qui lui accordait sa seconde chance, lui qu'il voulait aimer mais ne pouvait pas, parce que ce n'était pas un ami, pas même un allié, c'était un stratège qui le considérait comme son pion, qui n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse être humain.

Severus serra la main noircie à jamais, noircie pour toujours, il serra le noir qui s'étendrait bientôt au poignet, puis à l'avant-bras, et puis – et puis il devrait – il allait devoir…

Il lâcha brusquement la main de Dumbledore qui retomba, comme déjà morte, le long de la chaise. Il continua à psalmodier, puis tenta de lui faire boire la potion adéquate avec sa main libre sans perdre le fil de l'incantation.

Il vit les paupières du vieil homme – c'était un vieil homme, ce soir – papillonner puis s'ouvrir sur ses yeux bleus.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait dire, et il n'y en eut qu'une qu'il parvint à formuler, sur un ton coupant, accusateur, le ton que Dumbledore employait avec lui quand il considérait qu'il avait mal agi.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous mis cette bague ?

Mais très vite, le vieil homme faible redevint le professeur Dumbledore, qui se moquait de ses interrogations et se jouait de son âme. Il pensait qu'il en était dépourvu, il en avait la preuve une fois de plus.

Ce devait être le cas.

Qui d'autre qu'un être sans âme serait aussi monstrueux que lui ?

* * *

Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas. Ce n'était pas à cause du _rat_ qui rôdait dans l'impasse – le traître à cause duquel Lily était morte. Il avait fait se réaliser la prophétie en la rapportant à son maître, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait tuée.

Mais Queudver était la raison pour laquelle le plan de Dumbledore pour la, pour _les_ , sauver avait échoué. Il haïssait Queudver, il le méprisait – et il lui était reconnaissant d'être encore plus méprisable que lui, de prendre une partie du blâme qui lui reniait une âme.

Il rêvait de tordre son cou.

Mais cette nuit, il regardait passer les heures car il savait que ce serait ses dernières avant le serment inviolable. S'il faisait ce pacte – et il _savait_ qu'il le ferait, mais il avait encore un peu de l'illusion du choix – il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. S'il devait revivre encore une fois dans ce cycle, il ne pourrait pas changer les choix qu'il avait faits aux changements de parallèle.

Les choix déterminants.

C'était sa dernière chance de s'échapper de ce destin. Il pouvait encore disparaître, attendre à l'étranger la mort de Potter et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne serait pas plus méprisé en déserteur.

Dumbledore trouverait sans peine quelqu'un d'autre pour le tuer – trop facilement peut-être. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouverait quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour prendre la direction de Poudlard une fois Dumbledore éliminé.

Il vit le trio d'inséparables, leur année en fuite, l'épée qu'il devait leur apporter, les souvenirs qu'il devait leur confier, les amis qu'il devait protéger pour eux au château. Le devoir sanglait sa poitrine.

Alors il attendit, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, et compta les secondes avant sa condamnation.

Quelques courtes heures plus tard, il regarda avec un détachement passif le serment nouer sa main à celle de Narcissa, puis disparaître en même temps qu'un parallèle de plus se tournait, inéluctablement.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _J'espère que ces nouveaux monologues intérieurs de Severus vous ont plu – on se rapproche sérieusement de la fin du canon :)_

 _Las/ys_


	10. Novem

Merci shukrat, Eilonna, Laurine21, Nathea, Snapinou et patate tueuse pour vos reviews :)

* * *

 **Novem**

 _Passons, passons, puisque tout passe_

 _Je me retournerai souvent_

 _Les souvenirs sont cors de chasse_

 _Dont meurt le bruit parmi le vent_

– Guillaume Apollinaire (Cors de chasse)

* * *

Albus Dumbledore triait les multiples papiers qui encombraient son bureau et tentait de songer à autre chose que Grindelwald.

Aurait-il fait les mêmes choix s'il s'était affirmé plus tôt, s'il ne s'était pas laissé aveuglé par Gellert ? S'il n'avait pas tué sa sœur ?

Il l'avait vaincu… Et si seulement Fawkes était capable de pleurer sur son cœur, alors peut-être que ces deux terribles chemins redeviendraient une seule route, la route qu'il avait perdue, la route vers le bien.

Et maintenant, sa fin approchait, et il laissait ses pions en place, seuls. Son plan allait-il se dérouler comme prévu ? Est-ce que Harry serait capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Comment se comporterait-il quand il apprendrait qu'il _devait_ mourir ?

Est-ce que _Severus_ serait capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Severus, cet homme à qui il avait confié sa vie et son plan ; à qui il faisait confiance, et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Severus, pour qui il n'avait jamais rien fait – oh, bien sûr, il était intervenu à son procès, mais uniquement pour servir ses propres intérêts. Severus, à qui il avait tout arraché, et qui s'était laissé faire.

Quelles étaient ses motivations ? Le garçon avait toujours semblé croire que l'histoire se répétait – il l'avait entendu aborder le sujet à de multiples reprises, quoique jamais directement avec lui. Si tel était le cas – y avait-il jamais eu un monde dans lequel Ariana vivait ? Existait-il un monde dans lequel Tom Jedusor choisissait Neville Londubat ? Y avait-il un monde dans lequel Gellert et lui étaient ensemble ?

Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se le demander – laissait-il Severus Snape se sacrifier à chaque fois ?

L'histoire lui avait glissée entre les mains ; il ne la contrôlait plus. Que pouvait-il faire, maintenant, pour changer ses actions ? Severus était perdu, et sa vie à lui, Albus Dumbledore, s'effritait déjà – usée qu'elle était de trop d'erreurs – parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien appris.

Il prit sa plume. Il n'avait plus de fils à tirer ; il avait des excuses à présenter, et l'espoir que Severus les accepterait. Il l'avait perdu car il l'avait trop manipulé ; à chaque geste qu'il faisait, il savait que l'âme de Severus se rétractait et le fuyait, persuadée d'être encore victime d'une manœuvre. Il n'avait pas la confiance de Severus. Il était un vieil homme fatigué, usé, empli d'erreurs, pétri de regrets ; et sa main noircie tremblait trop pour essuyer ses larmes.

* * *

Un serment de plus ou de moins – ça n'aurait pas dû avoir d'importance. Et pourtant, le poids du serment inviolable se faisait ressentir. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas la décence de les accompagner jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il touche cette bague ?

Il était tiraillé par trop de fils ; il voulait les sectionner tous, quitte à s'en effondrer là sur le sol.

La promesse à Dumbledore pesait. _Vous devez être celui qui me tue_ ; c'était facile à dire, pour lui ! Ce n'était pas si simple, de lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'il avait échangé un tatouage contre l'intégrité de son âme. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Dumbledore. Il voulait bien mourir, il voulait bien subir lui le Doloris, mais il ne voulait pas tuer – il ne recollerait jamais les morceaux de son âme s'il tuait de nouveau.

Pourquoi est-ce que Drago ne pouvait pas le tuer, lui ? Pour son âme, son âme ! Mais Dumbledore s'était-il jamais soucié de son âme, à lui, lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans ? Que deviendrait-elle ?

Et puis Dumbledore ne se rendait pas compte ; il serait seul, lui, après l'avoir tué. Il n'y aurait plus un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix pour lui faire confiance. Minerva le regarderait avec dégoût, tous les enseignants de Poudlard – ce n'étaient pas des amis, mais… comment Dumbledore avait-il pu exiger cela de lui ? Comment vivrait-il chaque jour sous le poids du regard de Poppy, Minerva et de tous les autres ? Même Granger ne pourrait pas justifier ça, elle qui prétendait le défendre face au vide de l'esprit critique de Potter. Elle serait mise devant le fait accompli comme les autres ; elle serait révulsée de l'avoir un jour défendu. Elle ne reprendrait plus Potter de son insupportable ton d'institutrice aigrie : « _Professeur_ Snape, Harry ! ». Non, même Miss Je-sais-tout ne verrait plus qu'un assassin. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était.

Mais plus que leurs expressions de répugnance, ce qui lui tordait la gorge, c'était la déception qu'ils ressentiraient.

Il serait seul avec un portrait et des instructions si secrètes qu'il n'était pas encore censé les savoir toutes.

Et puis il y avait le serment inviolable qui le liait à Drago. Même Narcissa le considérait comme un pion ! C'était pour cet enfant gâté qu'il devait se sacrifier ? Mais s'il ne voulait pas en assumer les conséquences, il n'aurait pas dû devenir mangemort !

Qui avait forcé Drago à prendre la marque ? Il pouvait le reprocher à ses parents, à son éducation, mais au final on est toujours seul à mériter son blâme ; s'il pensait qu'être mangemort serait comme ses petits duels avec Potter, c'était de sa faute de jeune arrogant. Était-ce à lui de payer l'erreur d'un autre ? Pourquoi Narcissa n'était-elle pas allée voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Bellatrix n'aurait-elle pas pu s'en charger ?

Quand on meurt d'un Avada Kedavra, la main qui le lance importe peu ; on meurt quand même, on meurt de la même façon. Il n'y en a pas un qui fait souffrir plus que les autres.

Mais non, Dumbledore voulait que ce soit lui, Narcissa voulait que ce soit lui ; qu'ils cèdent donc leur âme à sa place !

Et ce n'était pas la seule corde qui l'étranglait. Il y avait aussi cette mission maudite, qu'il savait importante au point d'y sacrifier sa vie.

Qu'est-ce qui valait la peine d'être à jamais celui qui disposait d'Albus Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait l'impardonnable ?

Et s'il n'y avait rien ? S'il était fou, s'il était dérangé au point d'inventer des voix pour justifier tous ses crimes ?

Il savait qu'il réussirait à tuer Dumbledore. Mais le simple fait de réussir, c'était la preuve qu'il était aliéné, que son âme n'était pas rachetable, qu'elle était souillée pour toujours ; tuer ainsi, c'était haïr au point d'en tuer, c'était puiser de grandes réserves de magie. On ne pouvait pas réussir un sortilège de la Mort par accident, sur un malentendu.

Il fallait le vouloir, il fallait haïr ; pas haïr en général, mais détester l'idée même que la personne à bout de baguette était en train de vivre. On ne pouvait pas haïr l'inverse en cherchant à tuer la chose. Les sortilèges impardonnables voient toujours si la haine se trompe de cible.

Le vieil homme, il l'avait haï, oui, quand il était à l'école et qu'il donnait tout à ses si précieux Gryffondors ; un arbre pour Remus Lupin, l'impunité pour ses amis. Et lui ? Lui, on lui avait demandé gentiment de ne dire à personne que Lupin était un loup-garou dangereux, sans quoi l'on n'hésiterait pas à prendre des mesures. Qui avait-on félicité d'avoir eu des remords ? Potter. La _plaisanterie_ des Maraudeurs n'avait pas été punie assez, et l'injustice qu'il ressentait encore ne pâlirait pas sous le passage du temps.

Et puis il l'avait détesté sur la colline, avec son mépris et son dédain. Il avait eu envie de les lui faire ravaler ce jour-là, oui, mais pas de le tuer.

Et il lui avait demandé sa vie et lui, il l'avait donnée parce qu'il savait que c'était sa mission, de rester la langue pendante obéissant aux pieds de Dumbledore.

Et il l'avait haï encore, de minimiser son chagrin, de lui faire entendre dans sa façon de ne pas lui offrir un seul mot de réconfort qu'il était réservé aux autres, que c'était de toute façon sa faute.

Il l'avait haï chaque fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas occuper le poste de défense contre les forces du mal parce qu'il risquait de replonger dans de mauvaises habitudes. Et aujourd'hui que le poste maudit était à lui, sa victoire paraissait vaine une fois de plus, amère comme toutes les victoires qu'il décrochait. Il l'avait convoité tant d'années, et maintenant que le poste était à lui, Potter prenait plaisir à le défier, à l'humilier, comme son père ! Il gâchait chacun de ses cours. Les potions lui manquaient, Slughorn l'insupportait, l'idée de sa réserve dérangée le hantait.

Il avait haï Dumbledore pour chaque point injuste qu'il avait attribué à Potter et sa maison, pour le plaisir qu'il avait eu à l'humilier ainsi publiquement, les yeux pétillants de malice quand la coupe revenait à Gryffondor par un tour de passe-passe, par un arrangement du directeur qui semblait être pour tout le monde un tout est bien qui finit bien, mais qui n'était pour lui qu'amertume. L'injustice des Gryffondors était toujours noble, toujours pour la bonne cause.

Et puis il l'avait haï quand il avait aidé Potter à l'humilier encore une fois, devant Granger, l'autre dadais et même le ministre de la Magie. Cela le faisait rire, nul doute, que Black s'échappe sous ses yeux, qu'il se ridiculise devant Fudge, de lui faire miroiter un Ordre de Merlin dont le mirage tombait en poussière aussitôt. Et il l'avait su, il savait que cela allait arriver, et pourtant il devait endurer le sourire cruel de Dumbledore. C'était toujours complice pour quelqu'un et blessant pour un autre, le sourire d'un Gryffondor.

Il l'avait haï pour chaque compliment qu'il faisait de Potter ; c'était ça, le type d'élève qu'Albus admirait ? C'était ça qu'il fallait être pour mériter ses attentions et ses encouragements ? C'était Potter, médiocre en tout, incapable de créer quoi que ce soit, acceptable au mieux, piètre la plupart du temps, qui était l'élève modèle de Dumbledore ? Le garçon n'avait du talent que pour le Quidditch ! et pour cela, on lui avait permis d'outrepasser toutes les règles, Minerva lui avait acheté le meilleur balai sur le marché. Et c'était un scandale quand Lucius faisait un don à l'équipe des Serpentards ? Le détecteur d'inégalité des Gryffondors était décidément défectueux.

Et c'était de cet incapable dont s'était entiché Dumbledore ? Qui n'avait pas le moindre respect ni pour les règles ni pour les gens, et qui avait survécu en cours comme dans la vie avec de la chance et des amis plus brillants que lui ?

Il avait haï Albus de lui imposer ces leçons d'occlumancie ; il savait déjà qu'elles étaient vouées à l'échec ; Potter était trop fier de ses émotions si pures et puissantes pour jamais réussir à fermer son esprit. Et il avait redouté ce moment humiliant où Potter voyait son pire souvenir. Si seulement cela lui avait permis de réaliser à quel point son père était arrogant, à quel point ils étaient tous les deux vaniteux et pitoyables !

Il avait haï Dumbledore chaque fois qu'il s'était servi de Potter pour l'humilier. Il lui en avait voulu le jour où il avait fini par lui avouer que Potter devait mourir, et qu'il devait lui annoncer lui ; il avait pensé qu'il était méprisable, ce maître manipulateur en qui tout le monde voyait un héros et qui portait un masque bien à lui, celui d'un vieil homme bienveillant regorgeant de sucreries.

Et il l'avait blessé encore quand il s'était étonné ; « après tout ce temps ? », avait-il demandé. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, ce vieillard sénile ? Qu'il oublierait ? Il n'oubliait rien, lui ! Il restait fidèle à tout, et il gardait en lui chaque goutte de haine qui avait engorgée jour après jour la vase de son ressentiment envers Dumbledore.

Et maintenant qu'il devait le tuer il ne le haïssait plus.

Il bougeait automatiquement, mû par les serments et leur magie plus que par sa volonté propre, agacé de croiser Filius – il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'assommer. Qu'y pouvait-il, si quand il se réveillerait il le verrait pour toujours comme un assassin ? Ils n'échangeraient plus un autre mot civil. Et puis il finirait par le défier en duel avec Minerva, et il sauterait par une fenêtre – et il allait mourir sans que jamais Filius, ni personne, à part Potter qui allait mourir aussi, sache qu'il n'avait agi que sur les ordres de Dumbledore.

Et du serment inviolable.

Et de la mission.

Lovegood et Granger lui compliquaient la tâche ! Pourquoi lui fallait-il croiser tant de gens en chemin ? Cela ne changerait pas l'issue de ce qui devait être.

Et ses pas l'avaient mené quand même où il ne voulait pas être – c'était trop tôt – ; il ne voulait pas tenir sa promesse. Il leva sa baguette et la barrière qui protégeait l'accès à la tour vola en éclats. Il vit Greyback et Bellatrix – il vit Drago, pâle et terrifié, et Dumbledore, contre la rambarde, à peine capable de se tenir debout. Le travail était presque déjà fait ! N'aurait-il pas pu se fatiguer un tout petit peu plus ?

Potter devait être quelque part – sous sa maudite cape d'invisibilité, certainement.

Il ne sentait rien, il n'entendait qu'un bruit blanc qui grondait à ses oreilles. Il écarta Drago et son cœur se noya dans la dernière supplication de Dumbledore, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour s'étouffer sur sa haine, c'était juste assez pour que l'une de ses barrières d'occlumancie s'effondre, juste assez pour qu'il le déteste d'oser lui demander de le tuer alors qu'il était déjà si faible, alors qu'il était déjà désarmé, alors que les mangemorts étaient là déjà qui auraient pu le faire, alors que Potter le regardait sans comprendre encore…

Toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée au fil des ans envahit sa magie alors qu'il traçait l'éclair dans l'air, et qu'il disait les mots que même une mission ne peut pardonner.

Son souffle trop haché avait fait chanceler sa diction sur les mots de l'Avada Kedevra, mais le jet de lumière jaillit quand même et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine ; et Dumbledore resta suspendu, comme une marionnette de chiffon envoyée dans les airs, puis il tomba, tomba, tomba de la tour, et le cœur de Severus se tordait, tordait, tordait d'horreur dans sa poitrine en le voyant chuter comme un pion.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que Dumbledore vous paraît un peu plus nuancé – dans le prochain chapitre, on arrive au tome 7. :)_

 _Las/ys_


	11. Decem

Merci patate tueuse, Nathea, shukrat, Malta Til'Kenway, Fanouille, Snapinou et Tralapapa pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Decem**

 _Brillant éclat, dans l'effroi de la tempête, enveloppé à jamais de ténèbres_

– Évariste Galois (épitaphe)

* * *

 _Severus,_

 _Je sais que Fumseck vous donnera cette lettre avant, je suppose, de disparaître. Je ne ferais pas insulte à votre prudence – je sais que vous la détruirez. J'espère pourtant que vous vous en souviendrez, et, après un temps, que vous vous penserez à moi sans rancune, que vous pourrez trouver en vous de quoi pardonner les erreurs de jugement d'un vieil homme._

 _Ces derniers temps, j'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir à la mort et par là, de réfléchir à ma vie, aux affaires que j'avais à régler, aux regrets que je laisserai derrière moi. Vous comprendrez que je ne vous en dise pas tout._

 _Vous êtes l'un de mes plus grands remords, Severus, un de mes plus grands échecs en tant qu'éducateur, mais avant et surtout en tant qu'être humain._

 _Je crains, tout au long de notre relation, de vous avoir affreusement, dramatiquement, mal jugé._

 _Je vous ai dit qu'il me semblait que le Choixpeau choisissait parfois trop tôt. Je le considérais comme un compliment, un compliment sincère. Je réalise aujourd'hui que ce n'était que le prolongement de mon incompréhension. Il m'a semblé, dans mon aveuglement, que les Gryffondors avaient le monopole du courage. Je vois, maintenant, que ce n'est pas le cas. Je retire ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là ; vous êtes un Serpentard, Severus, mais vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus noble dans cette maison._

 _Dites-moi, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose si je l'avais compris lorsque vous étiez un jeune Serpentard de onze ans ? Dites-moi, Severus, qu'avez-vous pensé de moi toutes ces années ? Comme vous devez me haïr. Et pourtant – vous avez tout sacrifié. Voilà quelque chose qu'un Gryffondor n'aurait pas eu la fortitude d'endurer._

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé en soignant ma main, moi qui reproche aux Serpentards leur envie de pouvoir, leur ambition ? J'ai reproché des années ce que je n'ai jamais eu la force de dompter, quand vous, vous avez sacrifié votre ambition à ma cause. À_ la _cause. Je revois aujourd'hui, des années après, vos yeux tristes sur cette colline. Vous m'aviez dit « Je sais ». Que saviez-vous vraiment ? Qu'y a-t-il dans votre esprit que je n'ai pas vu ? Vous voyez le chemin du bien suprême plus clairement que moi._

 _Vous dites souvent que je ne vous fais pas assez confiance, que je ne vous parle pas suffisamment de mes plans. C'est vrai, sans doute. Mais Severus, comprenez bien qu'en tout vous en savez plus que quiconque, plus qu'Harry, certainement plus qu'aucun autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était vrai lorsque j'ai été suspicieux, vrai lorsque j'ai été ingrat : vous avez toujours été ce plan dont vous vouliez tout savoir. Vous en avez la preuve maintenant que toutes les missions que je laisse reposent sur vos épaules._

 _Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais encore vous dire. J'ai voulu écrire_ mon ami _tant de fois ; je sais que, par ma faute, ces mots ne sont pas vrais. Et pourtant, personne n'a fait plus pour moi. Si vous lisez cette lettre, vous avez même réussi la plus grande épreuve de toutes. Je ne pourrais jamais vous en remercier assez._

 _Vous m'avez dit « Et mon âme, Dumbledore ? ». Votre âme est plus résiliente que celle de Drago. Votre esprit me reste étranger, plus que je ne l'avais réalisé auparavant ; mais de cela je suis sûr. Quand j'ai sondé votre esprit en cette nuit terrible du 31 octobre, j'ai vu la noirceur que j'escomptais (le deuil ou la magie noire ? je n'avais pas décidé à l'époque, peut-être était-ce les deux), et j'ai vu cette clarté que je n'attendais pas. J'ai cru à l'époque que c'était votre amour pour Lily. Je réalise maintenant, que, peut-être, elle émanait de vous-même. Votre âme ne peut pas être éteinte si vous agissez pour le bien, de cela je suis convaincu. Et je vous le redis donc encore : vous m'avez donné presque un an quand mon imprudence et ma folie auraient dû me condamner bien trop tôt – auraient pu compromettre notre réussite. Merci._

 _Je vous laisse bien seul pour mener à bien notre mission, Severus. J'ai toute confiance en vous. S'il vous plaît, utilisez les talents que j'ai étouffés en vous pour rester en vie._

 _Pardonnez-moi._

 _Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

⁂

 _Par tous les moremplis, Dumbledore ! Comment osez-vous me faire ça maintenant ? Comment osez-vous être aussi ridiculement sentimental ? Ne jouez pas la carte de la compassion avec moi, nous savons l'un comme l'autre que vous en êtes dépourvu !_

 _Je viens de vous tuer, je viens de vous tuer de haine ! Comment osez-vous me dire trop tard que vous ne me méprisiez pas tout à fait ? Comment pouvez-vous me rappeler maintenant que je vous appréciais ?_

Et pourtant… c'était les excuses qu'il attendait, les mots si familiers à son esprit dont il retrouvait la portée. Mais c'était une ruse ! Une ruse de plus, délivrée juste à temps pour s'assurer qu'il ferait son devoir ! Le joueur d'échecs était de retour à la barre et il s'était fait piéger.

 _Je n'en ai pas besoin, Dumbledore ! Vous avez toujours douté de moi, mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de m'empêtrer dans un autre filet ; pourquoi ne voulez-vous jamais croire que j'irai jusqu'au bout ?_

Il voulait tellement que les mots soient vrais.

Il ne savait pas s'ils l'étaient, et cela voulait dire qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

Il brûla la lettre à regret, longtemps après l'avoir apprise par cœur, trop rapidement pour ne pas l'avoir déjà retenue.

Il ne lui restait de Dumbledore que des doutes qu'il ne pourrait jamais éteindre.

* * *

Son cœur battait si fort contre ses côtes qu'il éprouvait les fondations de ses murs d'occlumancie. Ses mains lui semblaient étranges – elles ne tremblaient pas, mais elles n'étaient pas aussi assurées que d'habitude. Il avait froid, et pourtant une sorte de transpiration perlait sur son dos, sa poitrine, même derrière ses genoux.

Il agrippa plus fermement son balai.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Était-il malade ? Il avait de la fièvre, peut-être.

Brusquement, les sept Potter étaient là, et ils les chassaient, des sorts volaient de toute part, et il était quasiment sûr que le vrai Potter était avec Hagrid, mais qui étaient les autres ? et il avait lancé un Sectumsempra qui avait touché un des jumeaux – est-ce qu'il était mort ? Non, bien sûr que non – il _savait_ que non, qu'il avait touché George, qu'il lui avait sectionné son oreille.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir clairement ?

Il reconnut brutalement ce qui lui arrivait, là-haut à des dizaines de mètres du sol.

Il avait peur.

Il laissa chuter son balai pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge, et en même temps que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine, il sut pourquoi il était terrifié.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas, parmi les sept Potter, qui était qui. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait être touché, et qui devait survivre. Est-ce que ceux qui ne se souvenaient pas vivaient avec cette peur, chaque instant ? La peur dévorante d'un néant vierge devant eux, sans jamais savoir quel instant était le dernier, sans savoir à quel instant ceux qu'ils protégeaient pouvaient disparaître ?

Toute sa vie, toute son _existence_ peut-être, il s'était senti impuissant et minuscule face au broyeur qui écrasait les destinées déjà tracées, prisonnier d'un rouleau compresseur incontrôlable dont il avait la malédiction de voir l'inéluctabilité.

Et à cet instant, alors qu'il se souvenait pourtant que tout irait bien, que tout se déroulerait comme prévu, il comprit pourquoi il avait dû s'accrocher à ses souvenirs. Il comprit pourquoi, quand le temps qui recouvre tout avait voulu les lui prendre, il les avait cachés au plus profond de lui-même, même s'il savait qu'il se condamnait à une vie passée à marcher sur un fil, seul au-dessus du gouffre, forcé de répéter ses erreurs passées, forcé de contempler les horreurs à venir. Et à l'horizon, le destin se riait de lui parce qu'il parcourait un chemin qui ne menait à rien, parce qu'il s'était oublié dans le seul but de marcher vers une mort dérisoire – parce qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais ses motivations.

Mais tout cela, si c'était le prix à payer, il savait qu'il le paierait encore. Il subirait tout encore plutôt que de sentir le poids de l'ignorance, le poids écrasant de l'incertitude. L'incertitude venait avec son lot d'erreurs, et il ne pouvait pas supporter d'en faire une sans savoir qu'elle était _nécessaire_ , qu'elle pesait dans le grand ordre des choses.

 _Comment font-ils_ , pensa-t-il en regardant ceux qui volaient près de lui, _pour ne pas savoir ?_

Et sa baguette tremblait dans sa main alors qu'il essayait encore de distinguer des Potter qu'on ne voyait plus. Leurs visages identiques et leurs compagnons se superposaient dans sa tête. Ils étaient si semblables, si semblables, que se passerait-il si quelqu'un faisait une erreur ? Une seule erreur ?

Et les mangemorts arrêtèrent la poursuite parce que c'était fini, ils étaient hors de portée, et il y avait au moins un mort –

Maugrey Fol-Œil.

Comme prévu.

Rien n'avait changé. Le calme revint par vagues dans son esprit. _Tout va bien_ , pensait-il. _Tout se déroule encore selon le plan._

Mais il avait senti toutes ses certitudes s'enfoncer dans l'incertitude, l'incertitude qui corrompait tout de doute et d'effroi. L'incertitude, c'était la peur, la peur, la peur d'échouer. Et pour ne jamais revivre cette peur, il savait qu'il paierait toujours le prix, n'importe quel prix. Le prix du souvenir au travers des cycles, le prix de ce qui faisait un être humain. Il échangerait toujours le poids de l'incertitude contre la peur de faillir.

* * *

Severus se souvenait que le portrait de Dumbledore lui donnait des indications, des conseils parfois, mais il ne se souvenait pas à quel point c'était douloureux, de le voir là, après avoir lu sa lettre. Il avait oublié cette envie dévorante que cette lettre soit sincère.

C'était normal, bien sûr. Il ne se souvenait que des faits, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait ressenti, de ses émotions. Comme dans une pensine, les souvenirs jouaient, extérieurs, détachés de lui-même.

Il avait dû se les arracher pour les garder saufs, enfermés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour les trouver, mais en les déracinant ils n'étaient plus lui. Il se regardait et essayait d'agir comme il l'avait fait, en s'imitant lui-même.

Il était un acteur qui cherchait à s'incarner, et sans doute cela remontait-il depuis… éternellement. Qui pouvait comprendre le temps dans ce cycle infernal ? Si le temps tournait en rond sur lui-même, alors le temps n'avait ni début ni fin. Peut-être que le temps n'existait pas. Est-ce qu'il avait ressenti les mêmes choses en faisant les mêmes actions ? Est-ce qu'un jour, un cycle avait été le premier ? Est-ce qu'il avait une fois commis ces erreurs par sa seule incertitude, sa seule _stupidité_ humaine ?

Pourquoi avait-il oublié son pourquoi ? Où était l'origine ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas de la raison qui imposait ce canevas inaltérable à sa vie ?

La porosité des parallèles expliquait le sentiment de déjà-vu des plus incertains et permettait de souffrir tout au long d'un cycle pour des moments oubliés, passés, lointains – et pourtant là, à fleur de cœur, non guéris, moisissant sous la surface d'un parallèle tourné. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir de la toute première fois qu'il avait vécu ?

Était-il un clone de lui-même, aux mêmes pensées, aux mêmes gestes jusqu'à ceux insignifiants dont il ne se rappelait pas ? Ou était-il un interprète de lui-même, qui variait le modèle toujours présent dans son esprit ? Ressemblait-il encore au Severus originel ? Étaient-ils le même ? Avait-il changé ? Qu'avait-il su qu'il avait laissé échapper sur le chemin ?

— Severus, entendit-il.

Il se tourna vers le portrait douloureusement fidèle de Dumbledore.

— Revenez, dit le portrait. Arrêtez de penser à ça – quoi que ce soit. Vous semblez trop loin.

— Taisez –, lança sèchement le nouveau directeur de Poudlard avant de s'arrêter, parce que le château disait : _des élèves sont en danger_.

— Que se passe-t-il ?, lancèrent les portraits, aussitôt éveillés de leur sommeil affecté, aussitôt en alerte.

— Encore Londubat et Weasley, répondit Severus à Phinéas.

— Où sont-ils ? Qui les a vus ?, réclamait encore le portrait de Dumebledore.

— Vous le sauriez, si vous n'aviez pas décidé de les abandonner pour vous mettre la bague au doigt.

— Je ne les ai pas abandonnés, Severus, je les ai laissés à votre charge.

— Ma charge, oui. Vous les avez laissés à la merci des Carrow et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en attendant de moi que je fasse un rempart qu'il m'est impossible d'assurer, rectifia froidement Severus en finissant d'attacher sa cape.

Après son départ, les dizaines de paires d'yeux peintes se contemplèrent.

— Bientôt, il ne nous reviendra que peint, commenta sombrement Phinéas.

⁂

Severus se souvenait aussi, bien sûr, qu'il savait toujours où et quand ses élèves étaient en danger. Il n'aurait pas pu, autrement, arriver toujours au moment opportun lorsque les Carrow choisissaient de les punir.

Mais il ne se souvenait pas de la symbiose que le directeur de Poudlard ressentait – qu'il ressentait – avec le château. Il le sentait vivre comme dans une différente partie de sa tête. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait percevoir plus finement ce qui s'y passait.

Le château lui-même, en retour, lui envoyait parfois – souvent – des alertes quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le plus difficile était d'ignorer certains des drames qui se jouaient entre les murs. Il ne pouvait pas toujours intervenir, toujours empêcher les punitions, toujours se mettre en travers du chemin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finirait par trouver cela agaçant, et s'il trouvait cela agaçant, il ne tarderait pas à trouver cela _suspicieux_.

Alors il faisait la sourde oreille à l'injustice, à la cruauté des punitions subies par l'arrière-garde de Potter et par d'autres. Il délayait son action jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'au moment critique.

Il apparaissait silencieusement, comme surgi des murs, lorsque l'injustice avait déjà mordu, et il se moquait, il grattait du sel sur chaque plaie. Il jouait avec leur haine et leur ressentiment, les rabaissait en les envoyant chez Hagrid, chez Rusard, en leur reniant la stature de mériter une altercation avec les Carrow.

Qu'ils le haïssent, pourvu qu'ils restent saufs !

Dumbledore le pressait de questions – qui avait-il sauvé, comment, pourquoi pas les autres – mais ce n'était pas sur ses ordres qu'il agissait. Ce n'était même pas, tout à fait, pour la mission. C'était pour Poudlard.

L'honneur de devenir directeur de Poudlard, il l'avait rêvé secrètement avant d'avoir eu la force de se souvenir. Et puis il l'avait reçu, cet honneur, comme une poignée de boue.

Ses collègues ne reconnaissaient pas son autorité. Minerva se jouait de lui comme elle avait joué d'Ombrage. Ils le méprisaient, ils le conspuaient, ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais d'avoir eu ce poste qu'il avait tué pour obtenir. Le conseil d'administration n'avait pas été libre de ne pas le nommer. Les élèves eux-mêmes rejetaient son autorité : il le lisait chaque jour dans leurs yeux, dans ce qu'il percevait dans leur esprit. Pour tous, il avait usurpé sa place.

C'était une victoire si amère qu'il eut préféré s'en passer.

Mais la porte du bureau du directeur s'était ouverte devant lui. Il pouvait transplaner librement dans l'enceinte. Et surtout, le château partageait ses secrets avec lui. Le château le reconnaissait. Le château l'acceptait.

Et en échange, il protégeait ses élèves.

Il ne demandait pas au portrait de Dumbledore pourquoi, si le directeur savait tout, il l'avait toujours laissé seul, face à Black et Potter, face à lui-même aussi. Il savait la réponse et ne voulait pas l'entendre : il faut en sacrifier certains pour ménager le temps de sauver les autres. Et face à ce choix, Dumbledore avait jugé qu'il serait la victime dispensable.

Et à courir dans les étages du château, à arpenter ses tours – à éviter la tour d'astronomie –, à éviter ses collègues et surtout le regard haineux de Minerva, il savait qu'il n'échappait pas au temps ; cette année effroyable était le dernier chapitre. Il voyait sa mort si clairement que le futur n'existait pas.

* * *

Il avait crié, encore. Il se souvenait de son cri et avait espéré ne pas le pousser, pouvoir le retenir, mais cela aussi, il l'avait oublié – à quel point cela faisait _mal_ , les crochets d'un serpent géant dans son cou, et à quel point, très vite, il mourait déjà.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tomber, pas d'autre choix que d'agripper son cou, de le serrer fort, mais le sang coulait par-delà ses doigts et il n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter, et Potter n'arrivait pas – où étaient-ils ?

Et le voilà qui arrivait de nulle part, avec sa _maudite_ cape d'invisibilité, et il allait mourir aussi, ce garçon si jeune, et c'était son _rôle_ de le lui dire, parce que Dumbledore était trop _lâche_ – ses lèvres remuèrent en essayant de regrouper les souvenirs, ceux qu'il fallait donner et il se redressa, et il attrapa les robes de Potter et tout tournait, tournait, tournait, il était en train de flotter –

— Prenez… les… prenez… les…

Mais il n'arrivait presque pas à parler et sa voix, sa voix se répandait à terre, elle gargouillait et elle sentait le métal, et il ne pourrait pas dire grand-chose d'autre parce que sa langue était couverte de sang – sa bouche était remplie de sang, et d'autre chose – les souvenirs, qui sentaient comme de l'eau, de l'eau visqueuse – et heureusement, Granger était là, parce que cet incapable serait resté planté là, sans les prendre –

Et il ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout, son cœur battait – loin – et les sons étaient – loin – et…

Et il avait donné tous les souvenirs à Potter, les souvenirs qu'il devait donner, et sa mission était accomplie, et il avait _réussi_ , il avait survécu jusqu'à sa mort, et, et, il ne restait plus qu'une panique, une panique qui brûlait tout son esprit qui voulait déjà s'éteindre.

Il le reconnaissait ce sentiment qu'il avait essayé de faire disparaître, même ici, même quand les formes n'avaient pas de sens et que les sons résonnaient silencieusement dans son esprit qui s'éloignait.

Il avait peur.

Il avait peur de mourir – _je ne sais toujours pas, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé._

Il essaya d'agripper Harry plus fort mais ses doigts ne répondaient pas, ne répondaient plus depuis des secondes déjà – combien cela représentait-il de sang perdu – et il avait beau serrer sa main ses doigts lâchaient prise –

— Regardez… moi..., murmura-t-il encore.

Et c'était la fin, la fin qu'il connaissait, mais elle ne pouvait pas être vraie, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais agi sans raison, parce que dans les yeux du fils comme dans ceux de la mère, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait – non, non, non – il devait se souvenir ! Il devait retrouver la pièce manquante de son âme avant de partir, et il ne respirait plus – ce n'était pas de l'air qu'il inspirait, c'était du sang, non, il ne savait toujours pas – le vert des yeux de Potter dansait, c'était un kaléidoscope d'émeraude – des étoiles – la Cabane Hurlante se refermait sur lui encore une fois – tout était flou –

tout était noir –

Tout n'était plus.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _*part en courant* Ne me jetez pas (trop) de pierres, ce n'est pas fini. :3_

 _Las/ys_


	12. Interlude (2)

Merci Snapinou, shukrat, Nathea, Laurine21, patate tueuse, Oonaa, Eilonna, Fanouille et Allersia pour vos reviews ! :) (C'est un nouveau record *danse de la joie intérieure*)

* * *

 **Interlude**

 _Mais je demande en vain quelques moments encore,_

 _Le temps m'échappe et fuit_

– Alphonse de Lamartine (Le Lac)

* * *

Il agrippa son cou par réflexe en se réveillant sur le quai. Rien. Il se retourna et fixa la grande horloge. La brume léchait ses pieds, et pourtant, il ne faisait pas froid. Ce devait être la chaleur de la locomotive qui réchauffait le quai. Peut-être était-ce de la fumée, et non de la brume ?

Il s'assit sur le banc. Il était si fatigué. Si fatigué.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé de lui-même mourir ainsi. Il aurait préféré une alternative : le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même lèverait sa baguette vers lui, peut-être. Ou encore, il prendrait un sortilège en pleine poitrine en se plaçant devant Potter. Mais mourir là – dans la Cabane Hurlante ! Le destin ne manquait pas d'ironie. Mourir percé par un serpent géant, pour une baguette dont il n'était pas le maître ! Même sa mort était mesquine. Mourir devant Granger et ce babouin aux longs bras ! Être obligé de donner ainsi ses souvenirs à Potter, des souvenirs qui coulaient par tous les pores de sa peau, gisant à terre dans un tas méprisable ! Même la mort le brocardait.

Il n'y avait pas une once de triomphe en lui. Sa mission était accomplie ; il avait fait tout ce qui avait été en son pouvoir pour garder Harry Potter et ses amis saufs. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort, ce sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose, que sa tâche n'était pas terminée ?

Il aurait pensé qu'il se souviendrait davantage de la raison qui l'avait lancé dans la quête de cette mission. Au moment de mourir, il s'était dit que, peut-être, Lily en était seule responsable, que Dumbledore avait eu raison ; mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien ressenti en voyant ses yeux encore ?

Et maintenant, il allait devoir revivre toute sa vie sans rien pouvoir changer. Sauf sa mort, peut-être – était-ce ce qui était attendu de lui ? Devait-il mourir autrement ? Mais non ; le plan de Dumbledore s'était déroulé à merveille. Il devait entériner que rien, jamais, ne changerait plus.

L'horloge commençait à sonner de nouveau.

— Arrête !, hurla-t-il en se jetant sur elle, en agrippant les aiguilles. Arrête ! Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas revivre ça ! Arrête !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles et creusées. Il était si fatigué.

Le carillon vibrait entre ses oreilles. _Je peux t'enlever tous tes souvenirs. Tu ne te rappelleras pas d'avoir déjà vécu ta vie, d'avoir déjà commis les mêmes erreurs. Le grand équilibre des choses veillera à ce que tu accomplisses ta mission. Ce sera plus facile : tu ne la connaîtras pas. Je peux t'aider. Je peux rendre ta vie légère. Je peux tout te faire oublier._

— Non, murmura-t-il, dans les bras de l'horloge, les pieds en appui sur le cadre. Non, pas mes souvenirs…

 _Pourquoi veux-tu les garder ? Ils t'encombrent. Ils te ralentissent. Ils empoisonnent ta vie. Personne d'autre ne vit avec le poids des souvenirs des parallèles et des cycles passés. Tu revivras exactement la même chose ; nous avons fait en sorte que personne ne puisse se tromper. Nous empêchons toujours le chaos. Donne-les moi._

— Arrête, supplia-t-il encore, arrête de tourner. Laisse-moi du temps. J'ai besoin de temps pour me reposer. Pour dormir. Pour tout oublier et pourtant retrouver mes souvenirs en me réveillant.

 _Je n'ai jamais de temps. Tu te trompes si tu penses que le temps a du temps : il est le temps._

— Tu m'en dois !

 _Pourquoi ?_

— Parce que tu m'as pris quelque chose ! Tu dois me le rendre ! Pourquoi n'es tu pas neutre ? Pourquoi me détestes-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu enfoui mon but, ma raison d'être si profondément dans mon esprit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tous mes souvenirs, sauf la raison pour laquelle je dois les vivre ? Pourquoi ?

Le dixième gong l'étourdit comme un rire, le laissa hagard et hurlant pour couvrir le bruit, le bruit du temps qui passait : _les humains… sont décidément des êtres distrayants._

Et il ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _Et... c'est la fin de la première partie ! :D_

 _Las/ys_


	13. Undecim

Merci Oonaa, Nathea, Snapinou, shukrat, Eilonna, MastaSheep et Laurine21 pour vos reviews ! ^-^

* * *

 **Deuxième partie**

 _I. p._

* * *

 **Undecim**

 _Ah ! misère de moi ! est-ce que ça ne finira pas ! Mais la mort vaudrait mieux ! Je n'en peux plus ! Assez ! assez !_

– Gustave Flaubert (La Tentation de Saint-Antoine)

* * *

Vivre était une souffrance et revivre une épreuve qui déchirait au cœur. Être l'acteur d'une destinée, cela peut s'endurer pourvu qu'elle soit assez grande ; mais savoir que l'on est une marionnette qui ne fait que revivre, qui ne peut rien choisir, voilà la véritable épreuve. En se souvenant, Severus avait tordu son âme jusqu'à ne plus se sentir humain.

Les bribes de souvenirs avaient été insuffisantes ; mais ces souvenirs si précis, si exacts, si inaltérables, c'était trop. Lorsqu'il approchait de ce qui avait été pour lui la fin d'un parallèle, il sentait ses sens saisis comme par un serment inviolable – et il connaissait bien le sentiment. Il pouvait changer le programme d'une journée entière, lire d'autres livres, dire d'autres phrases ; mais il ne pouvait pas changer le cours des choses. Il devait insulter Lily, il devait la trahir, il devait la tuer. Il devait se courber devant Dumbledore et ramper devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se revoyait, sans s'arrêter, se diriger vers les mêmes amis. Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes et Evan Rosier. Il ne leur accordait pas sa confiance ni pour la plupart son estime ; mais il reconnaissait ce qui lui avait plu chez eux. Leur attirance pour la magie noire, leur façon admirative de le regarder en faire.

Il les impressionnait et cela flattait son ego.

Il savait maintenant que Lily n'aurait jamais été impressionnée, quel que soit le niveau de magie noire qu'il eut fini par atteindre. À l'époque, il s'était dit qu'elle serait conquise s'il lui prouvait qu'il était plus puissant que tous les autres.

Aujourd'hui qu'il savait que ce ne serait jamais le cas, que la magie noire ne faisait que l'éloigner d'elle, pourquoi continuait-il à réciter ses lignes ?

Quand on ne sait plus pourquoi on agit, quand on ne se souvient plus que d'une description de soi, il faut essayer de ne pas l'oublier. Sinon, il ne reste plus rien. Il faut réviser ce qu'on est, il faut le ressasser à s'écœurer de soi-même.

Le sens de la répartie tranchant d'Avery l'amusait encore ; il reconnaissait pourtant que son sens de l'humour était trop premier degré pour ne pas être morbide, mais cela donnait une échappatoire rêvée à son propre ressentiment.

Il ne fit rien, une fois de plus, le jour où Avery et Mulciber attaquèrent Mary Macdonald ; bien sûr, il n'était pas censé être au courant, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Est-ce que quelqu'un était intervenu cette fois-ci ou une autre quand les intouchables Maraudeurs s'étaient attaqués à lui ? Quelle différence y avait-il entre la magie noire et la magie blanche si celle-ci pouvait faire souffrir aussi ?

Et puis il y avait Evan, probablement le plus retors, mais aussi le plus intelligent, plus puissant que les autres. Que serait-il devenu si les cycles s'étaient distribués autrement ? Quels choix faisait-il toujours qui le cantonnaient à ce rôle ? C'était plus qu'un duelliste à craindre ; il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Savait-il que dans chacune, il mourait de la main de Maugrey Fol-Œil à vingt ans passés de peu, sans jamais avoir la possibilité d'utiliser autrement ses talents ?

Il regardait son reflet sur les miroirs, le lac de Poudlard, les fenêtres ; il lui semblait parfois qu'il n'y verrait rien. Il lui semblait parfois qu'il _n'était_ rien, qu'il n'était qu'un souvenir.

Il s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise à proximité de Peeves, mais à présent il cauchemardait à l'idée de le voir. Il comprenait trop bien l'appréhension qui lui nouait l'estomac lorsqu'il passait à côté de lui. Il lui semblait que Peeves allait lui crier qu'ils étaient faits de la même chose, des pourritures des émotions humaines. Il redoutait un jour dans lequel Peeves lui crierait qu'il était un esprit du chaos, comme lui – et lui, lui, il lui répéterait qu'il se trompait, que c'était le contraire, qu'il se sacrifiait pour empêcher le chaos de chambouler le cours du temps, et Peeves caquetterait, parce que c'était prétentieux, c'était grotesque. Est-ce que Peeves se rappelait l'avoir déjà vu, lui qui n'avait jamais été vivant et ne pouvait pas mourir ? Est-ce qu'il voyait à travers tous les parallèles et à travers tous les cycles ?

Il redoutait les événements longtemps avant qu'ils ne se produisent ; depuis des années, il ne dormait pas en s'entendant dire « Sang-de-bourbe » à Lily. Et quand les mots franchirent ses lèvres encore, il crut qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. L'horreur blanche qui l'avait saisi la première fois était remplacée par un sentiment d'impuissance abjecte, de désespoir profond ; il aurait voulu se rouler en boule et pleurer ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus. La force même physique de se relever, il ne l'avait pas.

Il s'était relevé pourtant, et avait tourné les talons, traînant son cœur broyé et son esprit mort. Il avait imaginé le temps qui riait à ses oreilles et se moquait de lui ; ce n'était certainement pas le temps qui le faisait, ce devait être son esprit malade, l'esprit d'un fou.

Recroquevillé en lui-même, à bout de force et de sens, il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière, pour que le temps revienne et le fasse oublier.

L'être humain était fait pour oublier. Cycle après cycle, les fantômes des souvenirs s'aggloméraient ; mais quel humain pouvait contempler son âme ? Dans un cycle même, ils oubliaient ; ils oubliaient les gens qui leur avait fait du mal, ils diluaient les pires jours de leur vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne leur semblent pas si graves. Ils pardonnaient.

Lui, il ne pouvait pas pardonner. Il devait haïr encore, il devait en vouloir à tous et à lui-même surtout ; s'il ne haïssait pas, il n'aurait pas la force de continuer.

Il descendit dans la Cabane Hurlante en sachant qu'il y trouverait un loup-garou et que son pire ennemi le sauverait. Avait-il eu le choix d'y retourner cette fois-là ? Il ne le savait pas ; mécaniquement, il suivait sa destinée en incarnant au mieux le Severus Snape qu'il avait été. Quand il ne ressentit pas la haine cuisante, incontrôlable, sans limite, qu'il avait eu vis-à-vis des Maraudeurs, il eut si peur que ses mains blanches se glacèrent jusqu'à l'os. Blotti jusqu'au front sous ses couvertures, dans son dortoir, il les serra l'une contre l'autre, contre son ventre, entre ses genoux, sans parvenir à les réchauffer.

Ils n'avaient aucune excuse pourtant, les Maraudeurs. Ni Potter avec sa famille de rêve, ni Pettigrow avec ses amis trop bien pour lui, ni Black qui avait toujours eu trop de chance. La vie avait tout réparé pour lui ; est-ce que les parents de Potter ne venaient pas de l'adopter dans leur famille idyllique ?

Non, ils n'avaient rien pour justifier leurs actions, eux, et c'était suffisant pour qu'ils ne soient jamais condamnés. Entre le crime et la farce, les juges décident toujours en fonction du passé ; certains font des erreurs, d'autres seront toujours des coupables.

Il sourit une grimace férine ; au moins Black verrait-il bientôt l'autre côté de l'injustice. Qu'il profite de son impunité avant que la chance ne l'écrase en tournant sur elle-même !

Il pensa – il pensa qu'il n'était plus humain. Cela lui donnait de la force, dans la journée, pour agir comme il l'avait fait, autrefois. Il était peut-être un peu plus froid, peut-être un peu plus mélancolique, mais le _bien suprême_ semblait penser qu'il jouait suffisamment bien son rôle.

Le soir, la nuit, chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, il était envahi d'une nuée de chagrin. C'était un chagrin poisseux qui se répandait dans son esprit, qui figeait sa mâchoire et durcissait ses yeux.

Il n'y a rien de pire pour un humain que de se souvenir trop bien.

* * *

Il ne voulait pas revivre ce premier moment avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ce choix n'avait jamais été le sien ; du moins, s'il l'avait été un jour, il y avait bien longtemps qu'on lui avait retiré.

Il n'y avait aucune excuse qu'il pouvait invoquer ; il n'y avait pas de justification qu'il pouvait donner. Il n'y avait aucun prétexte qui soit suffisant pour ne pas y aller, et refuser ensuite de prendre la marque. La décision, il l'avait déjà prise, et il la payait sans fin. Il ne pouvait plus changer l'issue de ce parallèle. Il ne pouvait plus rien changer jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Il n'avait même pas la possibilité de se supprimer.

 _Je ne peux pas_ , pensait-il. _Je n'ai pas la force de revivre cela._ Maintenant qu'il savait à quoi ressemblait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, maintenant qu'il savait comment il finirait – il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas retourner le voir.

Il avait fait tout cela, déjà. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il l'avait fait dans un but qu'il avait perdu ; peut-être n'existait-il même pas ? Il avait agi une vie durant pour savoir pourquoi il agissait, et une fois mort, il n'en savait rien de plus.

Il avait besoin d'aide, de protection – et il n'avait que son Patronus à appeler. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il arrivait, presque toujours, à former un Patronus corporel. Il rassemblait non pas exactement ses souvenirs les plus joyeux, mais plutôt la notion même de sa biche argentée. Il se concentrait sur elle, jusqu'à la visualiser parfaitement dans son esprit ; ses petits sabots délicats, sa silhouette si gracile, son museau si fin. Il sentait la chaleur qu'elle lui apportait toujours, la joie et l'innocence qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle était gracieuse et féminine, elle était tout ce qu'il n'était pas ; elle semblait si fragile et pourtant, elle était bien plus forte que lui.

Elle était la sagesse et l'équilibre qui l'empêchaient de sombrer dans la folie.

À cette étape, il la voyait si clairement dans son esprit que la suite arrivait naturellement. Il avait à peine l'impression de puiser dans ses réserves de magie, en dessinant des cercles avec sa baguette dans le vide. Il concentrait sa magie, il projetait sa représentation de sa biche au centre des cercles, et quand les premières vapeurs grises commençaient à apparaître, il disait l'incantation.

— Spero Patronum !

Elle était là qui dansait, sa biche argentée. La douceur de son Patronus calmait son esprit brûlant, apaisait sa panique et son impuissance. S'il se concentrait sur les volutes, il pouvait presque voir – des cheveux qui volaient, des rires qui tintaient. Il passa la main, timidement, à travers, et sa main glacée se réchauffa.

Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et sa maigre silhouette se déplia de nouveau, se remit debout, pour aller voir une première fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de nouveau.

Et pendant qu'il enchaînait ces moments avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pendant qu'il voyait ses anciens camarades de classe adhérer au mouvement pour de mauvaises raisons, en connaissant chacune de leurs destinées, pendant que lui-même prouvait une nouvelle fois qu'il était au-delà de la rédemption, il savait que Lily vivait les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Elle avait épousé cet homme qu'elle avait un jour dit mépriser. N'était-ce pas là une trahison aussi ? Avec Potter et ses parents parfaits, ses parents de carte postale, qui devaient être si fiers. Avec le chien, Remus Lupin et ce traître de Pettigrow qui osait sourire sur les photos quand il allait les trahir. Ils ne savaient rien de tout cela car ils l'avaient oublié. Ils ne savaient pas que les parents modèles ne vivraient pas longtemps après la nuit de noces, que leur ami les vendrait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que lui, Severus Snape, déclencherait leur mort et la tentative d'assassinat de leur fils encore à naître.

* * *

Il alla écouter la prophétie à reculons ; si seulement Trelawney n'avait pas de vision cette fois-ci ! Mais ce qui doit arriver arrive toujours. Il n'y a pas de répit face à l'inéluctable.

Il trahit Lily au Seigneur des Ténèbres, de nouveau, puis il le supplia de l'épargner, de nouveau. Il réalisa douloureusement que c'était lui, peut-être, qui avait rendu le sacrifice de Lily pour son fils possible ; est-ce que les choses auraient tourné autrement si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué Potter et Lily sans lui donner la possibilité de se sacrifier ? Est-ce que Potter junior aurait survécu malgré tout ?

C'était trop de questions, de se souvenir. C'était trop de cas de conscience. On ne pouvait rien changer sans risquer que tout s'écroule. Alors il ne changeait rien, il ne changeait pas, il faisait de nouveau de lui-même cet être qu'il détestait.

Peu à peu, il oublia qu'il avait eu un jour la possibilité de changer. Cette vie qu'il jouait en boucle, il oublia qu'elle était monstrueuse. Il oublia que les gens autour de lui croyaient au libre-arbitre, que lui-même y avait cru, quand il était enfant.

Il oublia même ce jeune homme désemparé et anéanti par la grandeur de la tâche qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui. Il oublia de se rappeler de ses rêves, il oublia ce qu'il aurait aimé être, ce qu'il aurait aimé faire.

Il oublia sa promesse de se retrouver un jour, parce qu'il savait maintenant qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'après pour lui.

Il récitait ses lignes avec presque plus de conviction que par le passé, quand il façonnait encore son personnage. Il ne voyait plus les gens qui l'entouraient ; ses élèves se brouillaient tous en une masse indistincte devant ses yeux lassés.

Il ne réfléchissait plus, se laissait porter par ces gestes automatiques qu'il connaissait bien.

Les quelques fois où le temps lui avait ménagé une dispute avec Minerva ou l'occasion de faire un peu peur à un étudiant, il avait l'impression de vivre.

Il prenait un plaisir sadique et amer à revivre les disputes avec Albus, qui éveillaient un peu ce qui restait de lui.

Il accueillit avec soulagement le retour enfin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'adrénaline maintenait la fine ligne qui le gardait en vie jusqu'au moment opportun, nourrissait une envie de réussir cette mission une fois de plus.

Il n'avait plus longtemps à attendre. Il n'avait plus longtemps à haïr.

La fin du cycle arriverait bientôt, s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tout recommencer une dernière fois pour qu'il ne puisse pas même changer de mort ; et cet ultime parallèle du cycle validerait définitivement tous les autres, parce que cette fois il ne resterait vraiment plus rien à changer.

Tout serait en place, tout serait verrouillé, et il attendait avec impatience la morsure de Nagini sur sa gorge, et les quelques instants d'abandon noirs qui suivraient.

* * *

Hermione conjura un flacon et le tendit à Harry, qui recueillit le souvenir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. _Évidemment que quelque chose ne va pas_ , se morigénera-t-elle de sa voix intérieure la plus hautaine, _professeur Snape est en train de_ mourir. Cependant, sa conscience continuait de battre à ses tempes, et un sentiment étrange, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître, paralysait ses émotions.

Ses mains tremblèrent en fouillant son sac de perles. Elle imbiba avec maladresse un bandage d'essence de ditanie, chercha la potion de régénération sanguine. Où l'avait-elle mise ? Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballait. _Il meurt ! Il_ meurt _!_

C'était comme une sensation de déjà-vu, comme si elle avait déjà vécu cette scène, comme si elle avait su qu'il allait mourir, comme si elle avait su qu'elle devait le sauver.

« Regardez-moi », disait le professeur Snape. Elle écarta Harry, enfonça aussi loin que possible un bézoar dans la gorge percée du professeur Snape, essaya de maintenir le bandage en place le mieux possible, lui fit boire la potion comme elle pouvait.

Il avait perdu connaissance, déjà ; elle devait le ranimer, absolument. Même ainsi, les plaies ne se fermeraient pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prévenir Madame Pomfresh, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent l'antidote…

— Hermione…, disait Harry, un peu sonné.

— Pas maintenant, Harry !, s'exclama-t-elle avec humeur. Enervatum !

Il ne bougeait pas. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il respirât encore.

— Harry !, appela-t-elle impérieusement. Ron ! À trois, lancez le sort avec moi !… Un, deux, _trois_ !

— Enervatum !, dirent-ils de concert.

Son cœur se serra en repensant qu'ils avaient lancés le sort contraire, tous les trois, dans cette même Cabane Hurlante, et que pourtant, le professeur Snape s'était interposé entre eux et un loup-garou en liberté.

Il inspira de nouveau. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Elle conjura une couverture, le recouvrit, et ils sortirent en courant de la Cabane Hurlante – _s'il vous plaît_ , implora-t-elle à elle ne savait qui, _gardez-le en vie jusqu'à ce que je revienne_. La voix amplifiée de Voldemort coupa les questions de Harry et de Ron, et l'horreur de la bataille chassa l'image du professeur Snape se vidant de son sang sur le sol.

⁂

Severus essaya de se relever mais tous ses membres tremblaient. Finalement, adossé au dos de la Cabane Hurlante, il contempla les convulsions de sa main. Il ne pouvait pas les contrôler, sa respiration devenait erratique. Elle l'avait sauvé. Pourtant, il savait que son heure était venue ; il aurait dû mourir ; il était mort ici ; il _devait_ mourir ici.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Avait-il échoué dans sa quête pour protéger Harry ? Étaient-ils en train de perdre la guerre ? Ce devait être ça. C'était la seule solution. Il avait été sauvé pour réparer ses erreurs.

Il se leva brusquement pour courir vers la sortie du tunnel – mais la Cabane bougeait, changeait de forme, un voile noir tombait, et tous les sons s'assourdissaient. Il retomba évanoui sans avoir même pu dépasser son propre sang sur le sol.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _Et voilà... Hermione a enfin ses premières lignes ! J'espère qu'elles vous ont plu, et que ce chapitre éclaire un peu les théories de Severus du chapitre 4. :)_

 _Las/ys_


	14. Duodecim (1)

Merci Tralapapa, Nathea, Oonaa, Dark Cape, shukrat, patate tueuse, Laurine21, Snapinou, shanadawn et Eilonna pour toutes vos reviews ! :)

* * *

 **Duodecim (1)**

 _Mais tout était hagard, morne et sinistre encore,_

 _Et c'est dans un tombeau que se levait l'aurore_

– Victor Hugo (La Fin de Satan)

* * *

Il vit Granger en ouvrant les yeux. Elle lui sourit, il recula au fond du lit, tétanisé. Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle changé le cycle ? En avait-elle le droit ?

— Chhh, entendit-il. Chh. Calmez-vous, professeur Snape. Respirez.

Respirer ! C'était bien là le cadet de ses soucis ! Les Gryffondors et leur sens des priorités étaient consternants. Ce n'était pas de respirer dont il avait besoin, c'était de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer, c'était de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Pour une fois, il avait même besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans le passé ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était-il bien mort ? Si Harry Potter était mort aussi, que faisait-elle là à son chevet ? Pourquoi la tristesse entrelacée à ses traits n'était-elle pas plus dévorante ? Où avait-il failli ?

Il voulait lui demander, mais il n'y avait qu'un souffle rocailleux pour sortir de sa gorge, tout brûlait –

— Chh, dit-elle encore. Tout va bien. Voldemort est définitivement détruit, et Harry a survécu quand même ! Vous êtes en sécurité, à l'infirmerie.

Les lèvres sèches du professeur Snape s'agitaient encore. Elle lui fit boire une potion pour qu'il s'endorme – il allait rouvrir ses plaies à s'agiter ainsi ; ses cordes vocales étaient encore en train de se reconstituer !

— Respirez, respirez, respirez…, entendait-il.

La voix de Granger s'éloignait, il ne pouvait déjà plus en écouter les contours. Du mot il ne restait que le son, plus qu'une vibration apaisante qui adoucissait sa chute sans fin dans ces tourbillons noirs.

* * *

Il était fiévreux. Elle pouvait le voir sans même jeter un œil aux indicateurs laissés par Madame Pomfresh. Ses joues pâles luisaient, teintées de rouge, des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Il se débattait dans ses draps, secouait la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser d'un invisible insecte.

— Granger, grogna-t-il, de sa voix encore anormalement rauque.

— Chh, dit-elle de nouveau, en cherchant le tissu humide qu'elle gardait à portée pour le rafraîchir.

Voir le professeur Snape malade la rendait mal à l'aise. Lui… si intouchable… elle ne l'avait jamais vu changé. Elle n'avait jamais vu un pli à son pantalon, elle n'avait jamais vu aucun des nombreux boutons sur ses vêtements défaits. Jusqu'à ce qu'un serpent géant lui ouvre la gorge.

— Granger !, appela-t-il encore, cherchant son bras, le comprimant en une prise trop serrée, et il ouvrit des yeux embrumés, dont la pupille était anormalement dilatée. Quel est votre rôle ?

Interdite, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma. Son regard… malsain… la dévorait des yeux. Il serra son avant-bras davantage.

— Répondez-moi, demanda-t-il. Répondez-moi ! Quel est votre _rôle_ ?

— Je… je suis désolée, professeur Snape, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.

Il cligna des yeux, relâcha légèrement sa prise, interdit. Elle eut l'impression de lui apprendre que la magie n'existait pas, que le lit sur lequel il était allongé n'était qu'une illusion. Il secoua la tête vivement, de nouveau, et chercha loin dans son regard. Quand il essaya de parler, sa voix s'était réduite à un souffle ; il ne sortait presque plus de bruit de sa gorge abîmée.

— Chacun d'entre nous a un rôle à remplir, dit-il. Une mission à accomplir. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose qui fait que notre passage était nécessaire. Quel est le vôtre ?

— Je… je ne sais pas, professeur Snape, murmura-t-elle, en regardant ses yeux s'agrandir d'étonnement. Je… quand je serai en train de vivre mes derniers instants, je comprendrai certainement. Ou je me rendrai compte que ma vie n'a servi à rien.

— Mais _je_ suis mort, dit-il urgemment, en se redressant brusquement. Je suis mort !

Elle essayait de le repousser sur le lit, mais il se débattait.

— Je _sais_ quel était mon rôle.

— Quel était votre rôle, professeur Snape ?, murmura-t-elle.

Il la fixa de nouveau de ses yeux démesurés.

— J'ai fini ma mission, dit-il. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je dois partir – je – je – je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. C'est une erreur.

Hermione tenta de le calmer, de l'empêcher de sortir du lit. Elle avait peur, maintenant. Ses yeux étaient habités. Elle appela Madame Promfresh, qui le força à boire une potion calmante.

Bientôt, il replongea dans le sommeil, et elle reprit sa place auprès de lui, écoutant d'une oreille les explications de l'infirmière. La fièvre. Un délire. Des hallucinations, peut-être, causées par le poison. Ne pas l'encourager, ne pas le contrarier. Lui faire boire une potion calmante si cela se reproduisait.

Mais Hermione, longtemps après le départ de Madame Pomfresh, longtemps après que les lignes sur le visage du professeur Snape se soient effacées, caressait toujours son bras encore strié des marques rouges de ses doigts, et voyait devant elle ces grands yeux noirs, ces abîmes de peur.

* * *

C'était étrange, de passer la première semaine après la bataille finale au chevet du professeur Snape. Mais Madame Pomfresh était débordée ailleurs, et elle ne voulait pas le confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui pouvait savoir comment ils se comporteraient avec lui ? Elle l'avait sauvé, et elle ne ferait pas le travail à moitié.

Ron lui avait demandé pourquoi elle faisait un tel sacrifice ; mais ce n'en était pas un, pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas voir les familles des victimes. Elle ne voulait pas voir des moitiés de couples, des familles incomplètes, des amis solitaires.

Elle ne voulait pas voir les blocs détruits de Poudlard.

Elle ne voulait pas répondre aux interviews, de Skeeter ou des autres, elle ne voulait pas prendre la pose devant les photographes.

Elle ne voulait pas compter les survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle ne voulait pas compter les victimes parmi les élèves.

Elle ne voulait pas parler avec Ron de l'avenir, elle ne voulait pas parler à Harry du passé, elle ne voulait pas discuter après les trop nombreux enterrements.

Elle ne voulait pas dormir, ne voulait pas se reposer ; elle voulait se rendre utile jusqu'à se retrouver.

Elle voulait digérer son chagrin loin du monde ; elle voulait dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans qu'on la juge.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital privative du professeur Snape, elle cicatrisait elle aussi ses déchirures.

Elle lui parlait ; il était incapable de l'entendre, elle pouvait tout lui dire.

Elle lui lisait des livres et des journaux.

Elle se rendait utile. Elle changeait le pansement sur son cou, elle renouvelait et vérifiait les sorts qui le maintenaient dans cet état de demi-sommeil et s'occupaient de ses besoins corporels.

Il l'appelait parfois, à mi-voix. « Il fait _froid_ , Granger », l'implorait-il, les yeux mi-clos. Et de fait, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Elle avait essayé de lui dire de se détendre, de se déplier de lui-même.

— Regardez, vous tremblez moins comme ça… restez allongé sur le dos…

Mais ses yeux se refermaient, il ne l'entendait déjà plus, et il recommençait quelques secondes plus tard.

Il tenait son bras gauche aussi, à travers le pyjama de l'infirmerie, comme pour l'empêcher de le brûler.

Elle tenait sa main lorsqu'il appelait dans ses rêves.

La première fois, elle avait cru qu'il s'étouffait de nouveau ; que les plaies s'étaient rouvertes ; il l'avait réveillée en sursaut. Mais le bandage n'avait pas changé de couleur, il ne toussait pas de sang.

Seulement, dans son rêve, il crachait des caillots de _s_ écorchés, la commissure des lèvres écumante.

— SSsSss ! ssSSSsss ! …

C'était presque du fourchelangue ; la nuit lui faisait penser des scénarios fantastiques : Nagini l'avait contaminé et il allait d'un moment à l'autre se transformer en serpent géant, comme Bathilda Tourdesac.

Mais non ; non ; elle devait se reprendre. Penser rationnellement, ne pas laisser la fantasmagorie nocturne lui monter à la tête.

Il reprenait son sifflement plus plaintivement, et elle reprenait ses esprits ; il essayait de parler, mais paniqué jusque dans son sommeil drogué, il n'arrivait pas à faire passer les mots à travers sa mâchoire trop crispée.

Elle desserra ses dents avec peine, le bascula sur le côté, et lui prit la main, sentant son pouls ralentir peu à peu.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et soupira, et murmura finalement :

— Spero Patronum.

Rien ne se passa – il aurait été trop faible pour faire même léviter une plume. Il eut un gémissement inquiet qui se nicha dans le cœur et la conscience d'Hermione. Non, quoi qu'en disent les garçons, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul !

Elle resterait le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il redevienne lui-même. À quel point faut-il se sentir seul, quand on n'a rien d'autre à appeler qu'un sortilège ?

Qui lui était resté au juste, quand il était un espion chez les uns et un traître chez les autres ?

Il recommençait à s'agiter ; il serrait sa main, maintenant, et se recroquevillait autour d'elle, en soupirant encore son incantation.

C'était elle, qui avait pris sa main, mais la sienne était si grande que ses doigts dépassaient largement de son étreinte, et se refermaient à leur tour sur la sienne, et elle ne savait plus, finalement, qui tenait l'autre.

Sa main glacée s'était réchauffée, et cette poigne aurait pu être angoissante ; elle n'aurait pas pu s'en dégager même en forçant. Pourtant, au contraire, elle sentait sa main en sécurité dans cette cage.

 _Spero Patronum : j'attends un protecteur_ , se récitait Hermione en son for intérieur. D'ici à ce qu'il soit guéri et puisse évoquer son propre Patronus, elle s'en chargerait elle-même. Elle serait sa protectrice. Elle sortit sa baguette et commença machinalement à tracer les cercles concentriques.

— Spero Patronum !, énonça-t-elle nettement.

La loutre s'ébattit un instant dans la chambre, près de la fenêtre, puis Hermione la redirigea vers le lit, où le Patronus s'installa sur le professeur Snape et n'en bougea plus.

Elle contempla son visage émacié, ses paupières closes et ses cils frémissants, sa façon de converser précieusement sa main tout près de sa poitrine.

Elle contemplait sa barbe naissante, un peu d'ombre sur sa peau blanche, et elle retenait ses doigts de toucher ses joues, pour la sentir. C'était si irréel, de le voir ainsi, de constater qu'il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Chaque jour, elle donnait des instructions aussi précises que possible au rasoir enchanté de l'infirmerie ; elle essayait ensuite de ne pas trop regarder quand il faisait réapparaître sous sa lame la peau décolorée du professeur Snape, plus incongru encore dans ce lit d'hôpital que ne l'était… Severus. C'était Madame Pomfresh qui avait insisté, mentionnant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé devenir hirsute devant une ancienne étudiante.

— Comme vous détesteriez ça, murmura-t-elle. Ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes en sécurité. Je ne dirai rien. À personne. Sauf si vous voulez que je vous raconte un jour. Reposez-vous. Je vous protège.

* * *

De tous ses accès de délires – était-ce les potions ? – Severus ne devait se souvenir d'aucun. Les jours, les semaines qui suivirent la Cabane Hurlante étaient pour lui un trou noir, une nuit où parfois, le visage de Granger s'allumait comme une étoile.

Il se réveilla finalement, si fatigué, l'âme ensevelie sous le poids réuni de toutes les nuits blanches qu'il n'avait pas noircies de repos, les sinus bouchés de sang et de mucus transparent, et la tête lourde, si appesantie qu'il ne pouvait trouver la forcer de la soulever de l'oreiller.

Ce n'était pas une fatigue normale, réalisa-t-il. Elle allait passer. Il voulait simplement dormir, dormir encore. Il voulait dormir depuis si longtemps. Des jours. Des _vies_. Il voulait dormir depuis cette embrassade avec l'Horloge, celle du temps – celle de la gare. Il pouvait enfin se reposer. Il réfléchirait plus tard. Plus tard.

Il entendait des voix étouffées de nuages qui se faisaient écho sourdement.

Vidé.

Fatigué.

Asthénique.

Oui, cela le décrivait bien, songeait-il en sombrant loin du réel. _Asthénie._

Il avait beau dormir le sommeil n'entraînait que le sommeil. Il ne se réveillait pas.

* * *

Depuis les cotons engourdis de son esprit, il réalisa lentement que le silence était peuplé ; une voix lui parlait.

Pourquoi l'avait-il prise pour du silence ? Ce n'était pas du silence, c'était… un apaisement.

Il voulait s'agripper aux fils du sommeil, y remonter, mais la fatigue s'était mue en somnolence ; en dérivant entre l'éveil et l'ailleurs, il entendait.

Et puis il écouta.

Phrase à phrase, mot à mot, il revint dans la clameur de la vie, et à la question que la fatigue lui avait soustraite pour qu'il puisse enfin se reposer.

Pourquoi était-il vivant ?

Qu'était-il censé faire ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il de rien de ce qui était à venir ?

Parce que ce n'était pas censé arriver, ce qu'il était en train de vivre – pourquoi les Gryffondors persistaient-ils à nouer des situations d'impossible avec leur sens déplacé de l'héroïsme ?

Sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, il ouvrit les yeux, et observa.

Il avait conscience de ses muscles noués, conscience du poids de sa nuque qui l'écrasait sur l'oreiller.

Ses omoplates semblaient vouloir déchirer sa peau, sortir de son corps et le laisser derrière.

Il savait que si ses orbites paraissaient brûler, il ne devrait pas ressentir ce frisson dans les bras, il ne devrait pas avoir si froid, enfoui jusqu'au nez sous un édredon, quand Granger était bras-nus et que le soleil rentrait à flots dans la chambre.

Le soleil ne devrait pas le fatiguer ainsi, il ne devrait pas avoir à fermer les yeux pour se protéger de ses rayons trop vifs.

Sa gorge était sèche et tapissée d'épines ; il voulait la racler mais cela ne servait qu'à rendre la douleur plus vive.

C'était une sorte de fièvre, certainement peu élevée ; quelques semaines auparavant, cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de donner cours, cela ne l'aurait freiné pour rien faire.

Il la reconnaissait à sa façon d'engourdir un peu son esprit, de ralentir ses gestes. Tout lui demandait un effort trop grand. Il n'avait plus d'énergie.

Il attendait que le futur se dévoile, mais à quoi bon ? Il n'avait plus de mission à accomplir.

Il n'était plus rien.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _Ce ne sont pas les premières scènes jamais écrites de Severus-à-l'infirmerie, mais j'espère que celles-ci vous ont plu ! :)_

 _Las/ys_


	15. Duodecim (2)

Merci shanadawn, Nathea, Tralapapa, Oonaa, shukrat, Laurine21, Eilonna, Snapinou et MastaSheep pour vos reviews ! :)

* * *

 **Duodecim (2)**

 _Cette âme qui se lamente_

 _En cette plainte dormante_

 _C'est la nôtre, n'est-ce pas ?_

– Paul Verlaine (Romances sans paroles)

* * *

Il détestait ces marches à travers le château, avec Granger à ses trousses. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une baby-sitter pour faire trois pas, il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir – surtout quelqu'un d'une taille aussi ridicule que Granger !

Son nid de cheveux ne faisait pas illusion : elle lui arrivait au mieux aux épaules. S'il s'appuyait sur elle, elle ne pourrait pas supporter son poids.

Il était reparti à rêvasser et n'avait aucune idée de ce que Granger pouvait bien babiller à présent ; par Merlin, elle ne se taisait jamais. Elle avait toujours quelque chose à lui dire, et plus il se taisait, plus elle jacassait.

Severus avait découvert qu'il pouvait la faire taire somme toute sans trop d'embarras. Il lui suffisait de la contempler silencieusement, de river ses yeux aux siens, et les mots s'éteignaient les uns après les autres sur ses lèvres.

Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait appliquer cette technique en marchant, c'eut été incommode. Et puis sa réaction était par trop déconcertante ; elle ne faisait pas sens.

— Professeur Snape !

Elle tirait sur sa manche et y laissait sa main. C'était intriguant, la chaleur que pouvait dégager une main à travers tant d'épaisseurs.

— Regardez !

Elle lui montrait en souriant le calmar géant qui s'ébattait dans le lac.

— Mmh, répondit-il.

Son sourire redoubla d'étincelles ; il se souvenait qu'elle avait toujours eu un sourire un peu ridicule, avec des dents trop grandes pour sa bouche, un sourire un peu trop assertif et un peu trop gauche, d'une sorte qu'on ne voit que sur les adolescents. Quand l'avait-elle remplacé, ce sourire, par tous ceux qu'elle lui adressait à présent ?

C'était un sourire déloyal ; il brillait de tant de bonheur qu'on ne pouvait plus la voir objectivement ; elle était solaire, lumineuse malgré la guerre et le deuil. Lui, il ne lui restait qu'un Patronus comme preuve qu'il avait été heureux un jour.

Mais pourquoi, par Herpo, souriait-elle ainsi pour rien ?

— Bonjour, Peeves, disait-elle poliment.

Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte avant d'entendre le caquètement de l'esprit frappeur. Fuir.

Il tourna brusquement les talons, forçant Granger à courir pour le rattraper.

— Professeur Snape ?

Le rire de Peeves les suivait.

— Le petit Sevy est malade… il a besoin d'un garde ! Oh, il a peur, il a peur d'être comme moi, il est lâche et coi !

— Assez !, tonna Severus.

Il jeta la main en avant, si violemment qu'Hermione crut voir ses doigts s'agrandir de quelques centimètres en se déliant, et Peeves… disparut.

Le sol, pensait Severus, était un peu mou, et Granger n'était pas très nette – il s'adossa contre le mur, en ayant l'impression de flotter.

Granger était en train d'appeler l'elfe de maison de l'infirmerie, et il était de retour dans son lit – il rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard, devant une Poppy furibonde qui lui intimait de rester couché.

En lui forçant une potion de Sommeil entre les dents, elle le réprimandait comme s'il avait eu douze ans.

— Si je vous dis de laisser votre baguette, Severus, ce n'est pas pour faire de la magie sans ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'attaquer Peeves ? Je sais que vous n'avez jamais été en bons termes, mais enfin ! Et qu'en avez-vous fait ?

— Je l'ai envoyé valser chez le Baron Sanglant, grommela Severus.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous avez contre Peeves, Severus, mais faites attention à vous, enfin ! Obéissez bien à Hermione, et ne faites plus de bêtises. Et plus de magie !

Hermione étrangla un rire en voyant l'air scandalisé du professeur Snape, qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

Elle attendit qu'ils soient seuls, puis reprit avec entrain.

— Vous n'aimez pas Peeves, professeur Snape ?

— Non, répondit-il.

Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts ; Poppy _savait_ qu'il n'aimait pas les potions de sommeil – et il ne voulait pas s'endormir devant Granger –

C'était une potion qui supprimait les rêves ; elle en supprima peut-être, mais il rêva quand même.

Il volait. Il volait sans balai dans une nuit pleine d'étoiles. Et puis, de partout, arrivaient des détraqueurs, des esprits frappeurs, des épouvantards. Mais il ne ressentait rien.

Ils se nourrissaient des émotions, ces amortels, et il n'en avait pas.

Ils étaient des forces indestructibles du chaos et ne pouvaient pas mourir, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été vivants.

Lui aussi, si ces cycles étaient vrais, il était amortel.

Il n'était peut-être pas plus humain que Peeves. Peut-être que Peeves le reconnaissait, cycle après cycle ; peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il le tourmentait autant.

Il était secoué d'un bord à l'autre du ciel.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Granger était en train de secouer son épaule pour le réveiller. Il avait la bouche engourdie et la tête pâteuse.

Elle le regardait, concentrée, comme s'il était une équation runique particulièrement compliquée à résoudre.

— Je ne sais pas ce que Peeves vous a dit, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il se moque des choses que les gens n'aiment pas. Il faisait pareil avec Harry.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour l'envoyer vers le Baron Sanglant ?

Il haussa un sourcil et se lança dans l'explication, avant de s'arrêter trop brutalement en réalisant qu'il n'utilisait pas son ton réservé aux démonstrations théoriques, mais plutôt celui qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il… parlait.

Granger s'était à ce point avancée sur sa chaise qu'elle devait ne pas basculer à la seule grâce de ses jambes.

C'était rafraîchissant, d'avoir un tel regard sur lui.

Et dangereux. Il était si sec qu'il la boirait toute entière, sa fraîcheur, sans que ce soit suffisant pour le désaltérer. Elle ne pouvait que flétrir à son contact.

* * *

— Miss Granger, dit-il en maudissant sa voix râpeuse qui ne le dissimulait pas assez, quand est-ce que mon procès aura lieu ?

— Oh… oh ! mais… vous avez été gracié, professeur Snape !

Il la fixa.

— Je… c'est une des premières choses que Harry a faites… je pensais que vous le saviez…

— Il a montré mes souvenirs à d'autres ?, murmura Severus d'une voix sans timbre.

— Non, non… il a dit au Wizengamot que ce que Dumbledore avait dit était vrai ; que vous étiez un espion pour lui.

Il ne bougea pas et la regarda longuement.

— Miss Granger… je mérite plus de trois fois Azkaban à vie.

— Vous avez été gracié. Vous avez été pardonné pour vos crimes de guerre. Il y a… il y a un communiqué officiel. Je vous le montrerai – il a été approuvé par Kingsley et le Wizengamot, et il est paru dans les journaux.

— Expliquez-moi cela, Granger : comment des sortilèges impardonnables peuvent-ils être pardonnés ?

— Par une vie passée à expier ?

— Tout le monde _expie_ chaque jour, Granger. C'est le remord qui étouffe l'homme, et il finit par en mourir, de regretter. Mais le regret, ce n'est pas le pardon.

— Professeur Snape… le professeur Dumbledore vous a demandé de le faire. Ce n'était pas un meurtre.

— Vous ne sauverez pas mon âme avec votre optimisme, Granger. Je n'aurais pas Azkaban, mais j'ai et j'aurais toujours la haine et le mépris de chaque sorcier et sorcière en vie.

— Mais pas le mien !

Il la regarda encore, longtemps, en réfléchissant, en tournant les mots dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la quintessence. Alors il inspira, doucement, et murmura :

— Non, pas les vôtres.

Il fronça les sourcils, et ajouta :

— À l'évidence.

Elle lui sourit alors, et lui parla des travaux dans le château, et d'un article qu'elle avait lu, et d'autres choses encore.

Elle lui apporta la Gazette du sorcier le lendemain, et il y avait une photo de lui, pendant qu'il était directeur, et un gros titre : « Snape pardonné ! ». Mais pardonné par qui ?

Sa photo le fixait, si immobile qu'on aurait pu croire à une photo moldue.

Est-ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas regretté son infaillible plan dans la seconde précédant sa mort ? Avait-il eu le temps de regretter seulement de ne pas mourir autrement ?

Il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle mort ; une mort au cours d'un vrai duel, certainement. Une mort à un contre cent, probablement. Il aurait pu s'éteindre très vieux, si vieux que même les cycles auraient semblé compter peu.

Il était mort en pion éjecté du plateau d'un revers de baguette.

Non – Dumbledore, au moment où il était trop tard pour reculer, ne lui aurait pas pardonné. Que lui avait-il déjà pardonné ? Il savait déjà, à ses pieds sur la colline, que rien ne pourrait le racheter à ses yeux, parce qu'il était déjà souillé, qu'il était déjà impardonnable.

Il y avait eu Lily, qu'il avait tuée aussi sûrement que s'il avait lancé l'incantation lui-même.

L'homme qui courait, qui était-il ? Un sorcier qui combattait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Un moldu qui n'avait eu d'autre tort que de se trouver là ? Non – cet homme ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de le sacrifier pour une cause inconnue. Sa famille, ses amis, ceux qu'il laissait et ceux qu'il ne trouverait jamais à cause de lui, ils ne lui pardonneraient pas.

Et tous ceux encore qu'il avait tués sans le vouloir ni le savoir, avec des potions dont il ne voulait rien savoir, qu'il fournissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Et ceux qu'il avait fait souffrir ? Il n'avait pas lancé beaucoup de Doloris, non, mais un seul aurait déjà dû être de trop. Beaucoup ou un peu de torture, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer quand on n'est déjà plus humain ?

Il y avait aussi la mer de tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas sauvés, par inaction ou parce qu'il en avait choisi d'autres.

Non, il avait tué, torturé, il avait abandonné des gens à leur souffrance ; il avait décidé que des humains valaient la peine d'être sacrifiés pour un plan.

Comment pouvait-elle lui pardonner ? Parce qu'elle était du côté des sauvés ?

Il pouvait le découvrir. Il pouvait forcer l'ouverture de son esprit, regarder par lui-même si elle disait vrai, la connaître sans avoir à l'apprendre.

Il ne pouvait pas, même sonder la surface de son esprit ; elle était là, bondissant sur sa chaise inconfortable, nimbée de sa crinière de cheveux, lui parlant sans se soucier de son silence, et elle avait des yeux lumineux et confiants, et elle ne lui dissimulait rien.

Elle n'avait pas de plan, elle ne cherchait pas à l'utiliser, elle n'attendait rien de lui.

C'était surprenant.

Il ne se rappelait pas d'elle, tout à fait, lorsqu'elle était dans sa classe. Elle avait cette forme un peu indistincte de tous ses élèves. Là, devant lui, il la voyait s'animer, devenir réelle sous ses yeux.

Mais surtout, il ne se rappelait pas d'elle maintenant, du tout, il ne se rappelait rien de ce parallèle, et l'énormité de ce qu'elle avait fait – changer le cycle – le paralysait dans son lit d'hôpital, tétanisé, en essayant de ne pas lui montrer.

— Vous m'agacez, Miss Granger. Vous _m'agacez_ , je ne me souviens pas de vous.

— Enfin, professeur Snape, sourit-elle, vous ne vous souvenez pas de Miss Je-sais-tout ?

Il l'étudia attentivement, plissant ses yeux comme il le faisait parfois.

— Je me souviens d'elle, dit-il enfin. Mais pas de vous.

— Eh bien ! Elle rit aux éclats. Improvisez !

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Un talent gryffondorien, je présume – je n'oserai m'y risquer.

— Vous pourriez m'appeler Hermione pour nous différencier.

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

— Croyez-moi, _Miss Granger_ , jeta-t-il dédaigneusement, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour vous distinguer.

Il avait tellement l'habitude de suivre un tracé, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même, il ne sait pas vers quoi se diriger, il ne savait pas même quoi penser. Sa mission était-elle accomplie ? Quel était alors le sens de sa vie ? À quoi servait-il même qu'il vive ?

Que devait-il faire ?

Il attendit des jours que quelque chose se passe, que Poudlard disparaisse dans la brume et qu'il se retrouve sur le quai de cette gare fantôme.

Il écouta, écouta, pour entendre la voix dans sa tête.

Elle ne disait rien. Elle était partie. L'avenir était muet.

Alors il finit par écouter ce que Granger disait ainsi, si vite, toute la journée. Ça avait été du bruit pour lui, depuis – depuis – ; et il réalisa que ce qu'elle disait faisait sens.

Par Merlin, comment trouvait-elle tant de choses à lui dire, à lui ?

Il écouta.

Sa voix, lorsqu'elle était élève, lui avait porté sur les nerfs. La seule perspective de l'entendre énoncer avec ce ton hautain des pans entiers des manuels lui donnait envie de lui interdire de prendre la parole en cours.

Elle avait ensuite été ce bourdonnement incessant un peu bêcheur, qu'il n'écoutait que par intermittences.

Maintenant qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle disait, le côté horripilant de sa voix disparaissait ; il peinait à les relever, ces moments où elle prenait ce ton autoritaire qui lui avait gratté les nerfs.

Il s'habituait.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _Les voilà à la mi-juin, et Severus continue de ne strictement rien comprendre au comportement d'Hermione :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain, Hermione posera beaucoup, beaucoup de questions._

 _Las/ys_


	16. Duodecim (3)

Merci Tralapapa, Nathea, Snapinou, Nastesia.a, Oonaa, Eilonna et patate tueuse pour vos reviews ! :)

* * *

 **Duodecim (3)**

 _Il n'y a pas d'art – pour découvrir sur le visage les dispositions de l'âme_

– William Shakespeare (Macbeth)

* * *

Hermione parlait sans cesse au professeur Snape. Il ne servait à rien, la plupart du temps, d'attendre qu'il parle de lui-même ; il ne le faisait pas. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour entendre ses monologues intérieurs – elle était sûre qu'il se parlait à lui-même en restant obstinément muet pour elle.

À force de rester assise à son chevet, elle l'avait observé de près, pendant qu'il dormait, pendant qu'il cauchemardait même. Et ses émotions qui passaient sans filtre pendant qu'il rêvait, elle en devinait l'empreinte sur son visage gardé. Elle surprenait l'intention sur ses traits avant qu'il la neutralise.

Elle en voyait défiler des dizaines, d'émotions avortées, pendant qu'il soliloquait intérieurement. Il passait des heures, des journées entières, à analyser, à peser les mots qu'elle disait, le peu de mots qu'il finissait par dire ; elle aurait voulu le connaître, ce commentaire de sa vie qu'il se faisait à lui-même.

Comment faisait-il pour ne pas devenir fou en ressassant tant de choses, sans jamais les partager ? Comment pouvait-il même s'endormir, sans jamais s'arrêter de penser ?

Depuis combien de temps restait-il muet ?

Dumbledore le connaissait-il ? Avait-il des amis ?

Est-ce qu'à l'époque, il avait partagé ses états d'âme avec la mère de Harry ?

Ses yeux étaient sur elle, un peu froncés ; il se demandait, elle en était persuadée, pourquoi elle avait arrêté de parler. Dans ses yeux immobiles, attentifs, elle croyait voir passer des listes de raisons plausibles. Elle le voyait les trier, en exclure certaines ; il attendait de voir ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qu'elle allait dire.

Elle lui sourit, et elle dit sans réfléchir :

— Est-ce que vous dites parfois ce à quoi vous pensez ?

Il pencha la tête d'une fraction vers la droite, et lui répondit d'une voix âpre :

— Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de ne pas dire ce que vous pensez ?

Elle était si surprise qu'il lui réponde qu'elle faillit le manquer ; là, au coin de sa lèvre gauche, une ébauche de sourire, gentiment moqueur, flottait. Il s'envola dans ses yeux, ce fantôme de sourire, et puis il s'évapora totalement, ravalé par le masque.

Elle lui sourit encore, en retour, et elle se demanda ; existait-il, ce sourire, dans chacune des semonces sarcastiques qu'il leur avait délivrées ? Avait-il toujours été là sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse le voir ? Ou venait-il seulement de naître ?

Il contractait encore ses yeux ; il ne fronçait pas les sourcils, c'était ses paupières inférieures qui se plissaient à peine : et pourtant elle savait. Il peinait à la décoder, à l'interpréter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça, pourquoi elle se taisait autant.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire triomphant, et la mâchoire du professeur Snape se contracta très brièvement ; elle l'avait mis mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait pas lui prendre ce moment de liesse, où elle réalisait que, si on lui posait une question, Severus Snape répondait.

Elle résolut de l'assommer de questions. Elle lui en poserait tellement que son âme finirait par être appâtée. Elle l'attirerait à la vie.

* * *

Depuis cet après-midi étrange que Granger avait passé presque silencieusement, un sourire aussi jubilatoire qu'inquiétant accroché à ses lèvres, elle avait cessé son monologue et semblait déterminée à l'ensevelir sous une pluie de questions.

Ce n'était plus une chambre d'hôpital, c'était les rencontres du club philosophique de Poudlard.

Elle avait une idée derrière la tête – un plan, pour tout dire ; ça avait tout l'air d'un _plan_ – et il se sentait un peu apeuré à l'idée que ce plan le concerne directement.

La voilà qui recommençait à lui poser des questions impossibles ! Quand elle ne voulait pas savoir s'il préférait le porridge ou les toasts au petit-déjeuner, elle voulait lui poser des cas de conscience, comme s'il était connu pour son sens moral !

— Alors, professeur Snape, disait-elle avec ce sourire d'échappée de Sainte-Mangouste. Quels sont vos talents ?

Il grinça des dents. _Insupportable_.

— Creuser ma tombe, répondit-il le plus gravement possible.

Certainement, cela suffirait à la faire taire ; mais non. Elle insistait. Que fallait-il donc lui dire pour la décourager ?

— Dites-moi, l'implorait-elle.

Encore un instant et elle allait se mettre à papillonner des paupières. Il la fixa de son regard le plus noir, avant de répondre sombrement.

— Tisser des toiles et m'y enfermer.

— Vous ne vous échappez jamais ?

Pourquoi prenait-elle ce ton intéressé et badin, comme si elle prenait cette conversation au sérieux ?

— Avez-vous donc si peu d'estime pour moi ?, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle inspira comme pour répondre, s'interrompit, inspira de nouveau – et éclata de rire.

⁂

Il avait l'air interdit ; vraiment, visiblement, confusément surpris. Ses yeux étaient froncés, ils passaient d'un point à un autre en quête de repères.

— Que me vaut cet excès de puérilité, Granger ?, demanda-t-il avec acidité et une pointe de désarroi.

— Mais vous, répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il haussa son sourcil droit si haut qu'elle se demanda comment c'était physiquement possible.

— Je vois, poursuivit-il. Vous êtes en train de vous esclaffer sur mon compte.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous cherchiez ?, répondit Hermione, les yeux pétillants.

Il soupira.

— C'est enfantin, de vous entraîner du côté frivole des choses, Miss Granger, dit-il avec beaucoup de dignité.

Mais ses yeux à lui aussi dansaient un peu, dans la lumière du soleil de juillet, et ses lèvres frémissaient.

Elle considéra longtemps cette journée comme sa plus grande victoire depuis que le professeur Snape s'était réveillé, le cou perforé en deux points rouges et suintants, mais vivant tout de même, sa voix un peu plus rauque qu'autrefois, peut-être, lorsqu'il était fatigué.

Depuis le mois de mai, et les jours passés à son chevet, à retenir son corps erratique qui se débattait, elle avait remplacé le fantomatique professeur Snape qu'elle avait connu par cette version humaine bâtie de contraires.

C'était étrange, au début, de voir Poppy changer les bandages, et de voir du liquide purulent s'écouler des plaies ; le professeur Snape n'était-il pas indestructible ?

Elle avait changé ses pansements elle-même, ensuite, et sentit sous ses doigts son cœur qui battait le sang dans son cou.

Elle avait serré son poignet pour entendre la mécanique de son cœur passer les secondes.

Une fois les bandages enlevés, elle avait regardé, hypnotisée, les mouvements de sa pomme d'Adam.

Et elle avait mémorisé chaque trait de son visage. Elle avait même, parfois, quand elle était seule et qu'il dormait, dégagé une mèche de ses cheveux sur le côté.

Une fois son visage mémorisé, il était facile d'oublier qu'il n'avait rien de charmant. Il était magnétique, et elle l'avait sauvé, et il était presque un ami.

Et elle avait découvert qu'il n'était pas seulement physiquement humain. Il l'était aussi mentalement. Il n'était pas inébranlable.

Il vivait – il était humain ! Elle l'avait toujours _dit_ à Ron et Harry ; mais à présent elle en avait la preuve.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas toujours le même succès, avec ses questions qu'il étiquetait ironiquement de _philosophiques_. Souvent, ses questions le renfermaient, même s'il y répondait avec réticence.

Parfois, il n'était pas d'humeur – il l'ignorait, la narguait, la rabaissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par le laisser seul.

Il lui demanda même un jour pourquoi Madame Pomfresh avait jugé bon de lui affecter une apprentie impotente, et elle reconnut le ton sous-jacent ; ce n'était pas de l'humour pince-sans-rire cette fois, c'était acerbe et… blessant.

Il dut s'en rendre compte car les jours suivants, il répondit avec une patience prudente à toutes ses questions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse de nouveau lui sourire sans combattre les larmes qui voulaient perler à ses cils.

* * *

Hermione essayait de ne pas le faire parler trop longtemps ; Madame Pomfresh lui reprochait parfois à demi-mot de le fatiguer trop. Lorsque ses questions l'agaçaient, il menaçait d'ailleurs de la dénoncer à l'infirmière – et ne le faisait jamais. Alors, elle continuait à l'interroger.

— Est-ce que vous aimez l'océan, professeur Snape ? La montagne, la forêt ? À part la forêt de Dean, maintenant, j'adore les forêts… La lumière y est fabuleuse, vous ne trouvez pas ? Si je ne savais pas que la magie existait, je crois que je la trouverais un peu dans les forêts… Pas vous ?

Il pensa _j'aime tous les endroits où l'on peut à la fois contempler et disparaître_ , et il répondit :

— On m'en a soupçonné par le passé.

* * *

— Est-ce que… est-ce que vous aviez des astuces pour vous endormir, pendant la guerre ? Certaines nuits, j'avais si peur que je ne pouvais pas m'endormir… Vous savez… et je ne voulais pas prendre de potion pour un sommeil sans rêves, parce que… je me disais qu'il devait rester encore tellement de jours avant la fin de la guerre qu'il fallait que je la garde pour des occasions vraiment pires que les autres. J'avais peur de devenir dépendante… et… il n'y avait rien d'autre. J'ai essayé ce que me disait ma mère, vous savez, avant les examens… inspirer profondément, retenir sa respiration cinq secondes, et relâcher…

Il la considéra sérieusement.

— Le sommeil ne peut que fuir dans des cas comme ceux-là – hormis quelques heures quand l'esprit ne tient plus.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Vous vous en êtes bien sortie.

Elle rosit et ne trouva rien à répondre pour un tour complet des secondes sur la minute.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que vous sauveriez si vos appartements prenaient feu ?

— Rien, dit-il brièvement.

— Vous ne sauveriez pas vos livres ? Ou vos recherches ?

Il hésita avant de répondre, sachant que plus il en disait, plus elle tirait sur la couture de sa réserve, jusqu'à ce que les confessions s'échappent malgré lui.

— Il n'y a rien que l'on peut emporter avec soi dans l'au-delà, Granger ; il ne sert à rien de s'attacher sottement aux choses quand on est en mesure de les tenir.

Elle sourit prudemment.

— Vous voyez, que vous êtes philosophe !... Moi, si Pattenrond était déjà à l'abri, je prendrais les lettres de mes parents… et mes livres les plus importants bien sûr, et puis –

— Cette question laisse entendre usuellement une seule chose, Granger, coupa-t-il, amusé malgré lui, regrettant ce sourire qui poignait à ses lèvres.

— Oui ! J'y ai pensé, continua-t-elle avec élan. C'est pour ça que j'ai enchanté mon sac de perles, vous savez – elle le désigna d'un geste de la main. Pour pouvoir emporter à la fois une seule chose et tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

— Je ne vous savais pas si bassement matérialiste, ironisa-t-il.

— C'est un défaut qui nous a sauvés, vous et moi, sourit-elle, nullement vexée. Enfin, peu importe. Combien avez-vous de livres ? Je ne sais pas trop, entre ceux qui sont dans mon sac, justement, ceux que j'ai laissés… chez mes parents, et ceux qui sont ici à Poudlard. Oh, et je dois en avoir aussi chez les Weasley…

— N'oubliez pas ceux que vous entassez ici, glissa-t-il pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

— Oui, tout à fait et – et ne me faites pas croire qu'ils vous encombrent ! Je sais que vous les lisez !

Elle était trop bavarde et trop curieuse mais elle le distrayait. Et elle était en train de le scruter, en attendant qu'il réponde.

— Je dirais soixante mètres. Plus ceux qui sont dans mon autre résidence.

— Vous comptez vos livres en mètres ?

— C'est autrement plus précis que votre unité de mesure inexistante, Granger.

* * *

— Est-ce que vous aimez le chocolat ? Je me suis toujours demandé…

— Vous vous êtes _toujours_ demandé cela ?, interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil incrédule.

Pour une fois, ce fut elle qui ne répondit pas.

— Vous allez continuer à vous poser la question un peu plus longtemps, dans ce cas. Cela musclera vos neurones.

Elle lui jeta un regard outré, auquel il arqua un sourcil sardonique.

* * *

— Professeur Snape ?...

À la façon dont elle se mordillait la lèvre, il se douta qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander cette fois-ci s'il préférait la marmelade ou la crème au citron, ou bien s'il avait déjà mangé un pancake avec autre chose que du sirop d'érable.

— _Oui_ , Granger ? Qu'est-ce qui vous travaille aujourd'hui ?

— Est-ce que vous me détestiez quand j'étais étudiante ?

Il souffla brièvement par le nez.

— Non, Granger.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous n'aimiez pas chez moi ?

En voyant ses yeux ainsi, qui risquaient de basculer d'un moment à l'autre de l'appréhension aux larmes, il revit le regard meurtri de la jeune élève qu'elle avait été, quand il l'avait dévisagée de bas en haut et dit qu'il ne voyait aucune différence.

Il n'en avait pas pensé grand-chose à l'époque, il n'y avait pas repensé, mais aujourd'hui leurs regards étaient les mêmes ; il reconnaissait dans son regard la douleur qui résiste au passage du temps, celle qui teinte de rance tous les parallèles qui la touchent.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre, cette fois.

— Rien vraiment, je…

Sa voix se coupa de l'appréhension de se révéler trop.

— Vous… tous… vous étiez un peu des figurants, pour moi. Je ne vous voyais pas vraiment… habités d'une conscience.

Cela ne suffirait pas. C'était déjà suffisamment étrange qu'à lui aussi, elle semblait avoir pardonné. Existait-il quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu droit à son pardon ?

Il appuya un peu nerveusement à la base de son cou, et dit trop sèchement :

— Maintenant, j'estime de façon raisonnablement sûre que vous en avez une.

L'angoisse d'être blessée irréversiblement disparut des yeux de Granger à mesure que grandissait son sourire.

* * *

— Quel mot est-ce que vous utilisez le plus souvent ?

— Probablement un article défini ou un autre Granger, comme tout le monde.

— Non, non, je voulais dire, vous savez, un mot que vous utilisez souvent. Qui vous caractérise.

— Ah, répondit-il avec indifférence.

À sa grande surprise, elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

— Oui, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, vous avez raison !

* * *

— Est-ce que vous préférez enseigner les potions ou la défense contre les forces du mal ?

Il haussa une épaule.

— Changer de matière fut un peu décevant. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les élèves ne semblaient pas percevoir la complexité, la beauté du sujet. Bien sûr, certains élèves… et certaines classes… ont toujours montré plus d'intérêt que d'autres.

— Vous étiez particulièrement difficile à contenter, dit-elle avec précaution.

Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut contenter ; l'intérêt est de faire le meilleur travail possible pour soi-même. Mon rôle est de faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas blessés au cours de votre apprentissage, et de vous apprendre le nécessaire pour que vous bâtissiez par-dessus.

— Oui mais vous ne… transmettiez pas vraiment. Vous faisiez paraître l'excellente inaccessible.

— L'excellence est forcément inaccessible quand on n'a pas le talent nécessaire. Vous en étiez forcément loin, à votre niveau.

— Mais vous auriez pu nous montrer le début du chemin, au lieu de nous montrer seulement là où nous en étions par rapport aux maîtres.

Il accrocha sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

— Miss Granger, je me passerai volontiers de vos leçons de didactique.

— Vous avez tort, souffla-t-elle, agacée, parce que vous pourriez être un grand professeur si vous motiviez vos élèves au lieu de les décourager !

Il rétrécit ses yeux dans une menace.

— J'encourage ceux qui montrent des capacités.

— Vous encouragiez les Serpentards !

— Un simple rééquilibrage par rapport à certains de vos autres cours. Et je n'encourageais parmi eux que ceux qui le méritaient.

— Et il n'y avait personne dans les autres maisons qui le méritait ?

— Je ne crois pas me souvenir que vous assistiez aux cours de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, pour m'accuser ainsi, Granger, gronda-t-il.

— Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Vous étiez injuste avec nous !

— _Injuste_ , de ne pas féliciter Londubat ou la flopée de crétins qui composaient votre classe ? Vous avez le droit de trouver vos deux amis médiocres, au point qu'ils ne pouvaient pas écrire une rédaction ni finir une potion sans votre aide, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir la même opinion ? Ou peut-être que vous vouliez que je félicite Potter pour son talent en défense contre les forces du mal, lui qui n'utilisait qu'un sortilège et aurait échoué à n'importe quel duel pour lequel sa mort n'était pas prévue d'avance, avec sa tendance à penser trop fort ?

— Et moi ?, finit-elle par oser dire, livide. À quel point suis-je médiocre pour vous ?

Il fronça les sourcils plus franchement, surpris et agacé.

— Qui vous a dit que vous étiez _médiocre_ , Granger ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir notée en dessous qu'un Acceptable, et vous avez même eu un nombre très honorable d'Efforts exceptionnels.

— Mais jamais d'Optimal.

— Je vous savais ambitieuse mais pas arrogante ! Vous avez eu des Optimal en charmes et en métamorphose, en runes, partout en somme ! Si vous réfléchissiez, vous arriveriez seule à la conclusion que vous êtes bien plus douée dans ces matières qu'en potions.

— J'ai eu un Optimal aux BUSE !

— La notation académique est grotesque, Granger ! Ce n'est pas préparer les élèves au monde réel. Je note dans l'absolu, et dans l'absolu vous êtes une excellente élève de potions, ce qui représente un A ou un E, mais vous n'avez pas la fibre naturelle pour être une experte en potions. Vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas, vous qui êtes sensée ?

— Je… je n'y avais jamais pensé comme ça.

— À quoi sert-il de donner des illusions aux élèves ? C'est inutile de leur faire croire qu'ils sont brillants à l'école puis de les faucher de leur piédestal à la sortie.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'expliquez pas tout ça en cours ?

Il resta silencieux un instant.

— Je ne pensais pas que c'était… nécessaire.

Puis il écarquilla brièvement les yeux et lui demanda :

— Vous détestiez mes cours, Miss Granger ?

— Non… ils étaient très intéressants au contraire. Mais… c'était frustrant, vous savez. De travailler toujours plus sans jamais vous satisfaire.

Il secoua la tête imperceptiblement.

— J'étais satisfait, dit-il doucement.

* * *

— Est-ce que vous aimez la pluie ?, demanda-t-elle en regardant l'orage d'été par la fenêtre.

— Le temps qu'il fait dehors m'indiffère tout à fait.

— Sauf s'il fait trop chaud, rit-elle.

— Oui, confirma-t-il durement, sauf s'il fait trop chaud.

* * *

— Qui vous a appris le sortilège du Patronus ?

— Vous n'arrivez jamais à court de questions, Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est Harry qui m'a appris, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'invoquer autrement.

— J'ai lu la méthode dans un livre et je l'ai appliquée. C'est tout.

— C'est un sortilège important pour vous, non ?

Il soupira.

— Cessez juste un instant de jouer au psychothérapeute, Granger. Vous me rendriez service.

* * *

— Est-ce que vous parliez souvent à Phinéas ?

— Oui…

Il la contempla silencieusement, et elle savait qu'il hésitait à ajouter autre chose. Elle attendit patiemment, sans le relancer, sans sembler attendre qu'il poursuive.

— Je n'ai parlé presque qu'à des portraits, cette année-là.

* * *

— Est-ce que vous en voulez encore au professeur Dumbledore ?

Il pinça les lèvres.

— Ne dépassez pas les bornes, Granger. Ma patience a des limites.

— Je ne pense pas, sourit-elle. Votre capacité à badiner, c'est sûr, mais votre patience est inépuisable.

— Ma capacité à badiner, répéta-t-il avec offense.

— Vous savez, je trouve quand même que vous faites des progrès.

— _Sortez_ , Granger.

* * *

À mesure que la fin juillet approchait, il était de plus en plus irascible. En repensant à ce qui s'était passé, aux conseils qui auraient pu lui être utiles pendant la guerre, elle lui demanda :

— Si vous pouviez transmettre un message à votre moi du passé, que lui diriez-vous ? Je réfléchis souvent aux choses que j'aurais pu changer, aux vies que nous aurions pu sauver, aux informations que j'aurais pu deviner plus tôt…

Il la fixait d'un air impénétrable.

— À mon moi du passé ?

Son visage se déforma si brutalement qu'elle ne le vit changer ; il eut ce rictus carnassier qui dévoilait ses dents jaunes, cette étincelle au fond des yeux qui arrivait encore à la terrifier parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à une telle haine, un tel ressentiment, au cœur d'une seule personne. Et elle en ressentait une peur, pour lui, pour elle qui peut-être, un jour, aurait le visage déformé par cette grimace sauvage.

— Si je pouvais revenir suffisamment loin, dit-il d'une voix hargneuse, je lui dirais de ne rien se rappeler, de –

Elle le vit ravaler les contractions de son visage, le lisser en une illusion du paisible.

— de tout oublier, acheva-t-il plus calmement.

Mais elle avait vu. Elle savait que ses emportements cuisaient toujours sous la surface, et que derrière ses yeux énigmatiques, ses rancœurs le rongeaient, le rongeaient, comme la rouille ronge le fer.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _Je touche du bois pour que vous ayez aimé ces conversations entre Hermione et Severus ! :D_

 _Las/ys_


	17. Duodecim (4)

Merci Bibou, shanadawn, Tralapapa, Loulou0999, Nastesia.a, Nathea, patate tueuse, Fanouille, Snapinou, shukrat et MastaSheep pour toutes vos reviews ! :)

* * *

 **Duodecim (4)**

 _— Non ! murmura-t-il, non ! ce doute que j'ai éprouvé, c'était un commencement d'oubli ; mais ici le cœur se creuse de nouveau et redevient affamé de vengeance._

– Alexandre Dumas (Le Comte de Monte-Cristo)

* * *

Granger semblait tellement heureuse que la guerre soit finie, sans sembler éprouver de syndrome du survivant, sans sembler vidée de ses joies par la mort qu'elle avait vue de près. Elle fixait toute son attention et son énergie sur lui. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle vivait son deuil mieux que d'autres ?

Certains de ses amis étaient morts pourtant ; des camarades de classe, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont il savait qu'elle était proche. Il avait fini par entendre, dans le flot ininterrompu de paroles dont elle l'abreuvait, que ses parents étaient en Australie, sans aucun souvenir d'elle, de leur vie passée ou de leur identité.

Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne voyait aucun moyen de leur rendre leurs souvenirs sans séquelles ; le risque était tellement important que cela ne laissait que peu de chance de réussite. De ce qu'il savait du sortilège d'Amnésie, elle avait malheureusement raison – il s'était senti coupable de le lui confirmer.

Bien sûr, elle était aidée par le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis, eux, avaient survécu, que ses encadrants préférés – à part Lupin, pour autant qu'il sache – en avait réchappé. À y réfléchir, il ne lui connaissait pas d'autres amis que le dégingandé écervelé et sa seigneurie l'Élu.

Était-elle seule un peu, elle aussi ?

Mais pourtant elle devait bien avoir des traumatismes à recoudre ; il avait vu souvent sur son bras cette gravure que Bellatrix y avait laissé. Cela aussi, elle lui avait raconté, en le voyant pâlir en déchiffrant le mot. Sa cicatrice à elle était certainement moins photogénique que l'éclair sur le front de Potter. Mais même pour Bellatrix elle ne semblait pas – ou plus ? – avoir de haine, lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté ce qui avait dû être une des pires journées de sa vie, le dos bien droit, les mains sur ses genoux, malmenant un peu sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle lui répétait qu'elle était heureuse d'être libre, heureuse de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait sans la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors pourquoi gâchait-elle tant de temps à ses côtés, si elle se considérait libre de réaliser ses rêves ?

Il savait que ses rêves consistaient surtout à travailler, à avoir un poste au département de la Justice magique, et peut-être un jour enseigner les charmes à Poudlard.

Elle qui avait été décisive pour gagner la guerre, est-ce qu'elle ne réalisait pas que c'était sa mission dans le grand ordre des choses ? Ou est-ce que sa raison d'être était toute autre ? Par combien de parallèles était-elle déjà passée ? Combien de décisions cruciales pouvait-elle encore prendre ? Combien seraient prises pour elle, la laissant dans un monde teinté des choix qu'elle n'avait pas fait ?

Était-ce parce qu'elle avait rêvé l'après-guerre qu'elle pouvait ne considérer la guerre que comme une parenthèse ? Que ne vivait-elle pas tous ces plans fabuleux qu'elle avait échafaudés et qui avait dû un peu lui faire supporter le poids du horcruxe ?

Pourquoi n'en voulait-elle pas à Weasley de les avoir abandonnés, Potter et elle ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle pardonné ?

Sa vie aurait-elle été différente, avec une amie comme elle ? Seraient-ils devenus amis s'ils s'étaient connus étudiants à Poudlard, dans des maisons opposées ? Aurait-elle, elle aussi, finalement préféré les Maraudeurs ?

Lui, il avait cru que la haine le suivrait toujours et il avait eu peur de la perdre. Il pensait que c'était se rester fidèle que de l'alimenter à travers le temps. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus.

Il s'était dit un jour qu'il se rappelait des torts passés parce qu'il avait conscience des parallèles. Mais maintenant que son rôle était terminé et qu'il restait sur la scène de la vie, le public et le jury partis, sans plus savoir son texte – qui sait ce qui se passe dans une pièce une fois le dernier acte achevé ? – il semblait qu'il s'était mal compris.

Il s'en était rappelé car, malgré l'égrainement des parallèles, il vivait la continuité de son acte. Il avait eu besoin de cette haine pour avancer. Il l'avait ressassée parce qu'elle lui permettait de faire face.

Sa mission accomplie, sa haine était vaine. Il n'en avait plus besoin pour subsister, et il oubliait sa morsure, peu à peu.

Il se rappelait des situations – il les connaissait par cœur – mais il oubliait ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Il avait commencé par ne plus y penser, à ces situations qui l'enrageaient et qu'il s'était rejouées en boucle pendant des mois, à travers les parallèles, le ressentiment nourrissant son désir de vengeance, plus fort au fil du temps.

Et un jour, quand il les avait cherchées, il n'avait pu les retrouver tout à fait. La trame du souvenir s'écoulait entre ses mains, et il le voyait vide, et il le voyait creux, et il ne pouvait plus convoquer cette haine viscérale.

La haine, c'était le seul sentiment qui lui était resté, et il était en train de le perdre.

À quoi rimait sa vie, si lui-même ne haïssait pas les mêmes choses que dans les parallèles passés ? Ne se trahissait-il pas lui-même ?

Qu'aurait-il pensé, le Severus des parallèles précédents, en le voyant ainsi vidé de toute haine sur un lit d'hôpital, si vide qu'il y restait encore ?

Il s'était trahi lui-même, il reniait ce qui avait déchiré son cœur, il tournait le dos aux parallèles qui l'avaient accablé. Il se moquait de ses peines du passé, s'il arrêtait de souffrir.

Toutes les souffrances étaient censées rester cristallisées en lui, sinon comment pouvait-il être encore lui ?

Sans se rappeler ce qui n'était pas arrivé, en oubliant les sensations de ce qui était derrière lui, que lui restait-il ?

— Professeur Snape ? …

Ah, Granger… le simple fait qu'elle puisse entrer dans sa chambre sans qu'il s'en rende compte montrait bien qu'il n'était plus lui-même, qu'il était devenu faible.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

— Toujours cette insatiable curiosité, Granger ? Vous voyez bien que, comme toujours, j'attends que le temps se passe.

Elle lui sourit.

— Vous ne faites pas cette tête-là lorsque vous attendez. Je crois que vous êtes en train de penser à quelque chose. Une potion, peut-être ? Je pourrais demander à Madame Pomfresh si nous pouvons descendre –

— J'essayais de me rappeler de la haine, Granger.

— Vous ne vous… en rappelez pas ?

Son sourire était si brillant, si plein d'espoir. Elle pensait toujours qu'il pouvait être sauvé, mais elle ne voyait pas que sauvé, il ne serait plus lui.

— Pas assez finement. J'essaye de la retrouver comme au premier jour.

— Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Laissez-moi donc haïr, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux étincelaient dans sa peau pâle, ses cheveux, presque ébouriffés, ses longs doigts blancs posés sur ses genoux, lui donnaient l'aspect flottant d'un jeune garçon. Et sa voix… sa voix était basse, chaude, vibrante. C'était une vibration douce qui se propageait de ses lèvres à l'oreille d'Hermione, et de là recouvrait tout ce qu'elle rencontrait. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le sens quand il parlait de cette voix, elle ne pouvait que le fixer, muette, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés.

— Oui – laissez-moi donc ma haine, elle m'a gardé en vie.

Il sourit ce sourire intérieur qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître. À quoi pouvait-on le voir ? Elle n'aurait pu le décrire. Ses lèvres restaient figées dans cette ligne horizontale légèrement affaissée, ses yeux plissaient à peine – et pourtant, quelque part dans ce visage sans expression, il était là. Son sourire. Elle le devinait sans le voir. C'était une étincelle dans ses yeux, une ombre rieuse au coin de sa bouche. Elle aurait voulu tendre la main et le saisir, pour le voir de plus près et le conjurer lorsque le _sang-de-bourbe_ de Bellatrix démangeait, lorsque la morsure de l'absence de ses parents se faisait ressentir.

Elle ne pouvait pas, car elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit à elle, ce sourire, et se contenta de sourire en retour.

Le visage de Severus se ferma d'un seul coup, et ce fut d'un ton sec qu'il acheva sa pensée.

— Jusqu'à ce que _vous_ interveniez.

Le visage angélique de Granger se transforma aussi ; il la vit se transformer en furie ; il n'aurait pas étonné que de la vapeur lui sorte du nez.

— Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire sentir coupable de vous avez sauvé, Severus Snape ! Je suis restée, j'ai sauvé votre peau, et je n'attends pas de remerciements ! Mais au lieu d'en profiter, vous restez là sans rien faire !

Il ouvrit la bouche et elle lui fit signe de se taire d'un geste de la main impérieux.

— Ça fait des semaines que vous êtes ici ! Vous vous complaisez à ressasser à quel point vous êtes sombre et torturé, au lieu de vous lever et de faire quelque chose ! Vous feriez mieux de –

— Je _suis_ sombre et torturé, l'interrompit-il, pince-sans-rire.

Un instant, Granger sembla au bord du rire, puis elle leva les bras au ciel et le pointa férocement du doigt.

— Ne commencez pas à faire de l'humour, Snape ! Vous n'êtes pas encore Lord Byron, et vous n'arriverez pas à me distraire aussi facilement ! Et –

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Poppy fit un pas dans la pièce.

— Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu –

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Poppy ! Revenez plus tard !, s'écria Granger, en se levant et en lui claquant la porte au nez. _Muffliato_. Et ne faites pas cette tête-là, professeur Snape ! Je _sais_ que c'est votre sortilège, mais vous n'aviez qu'à garder votre damné manuel de potions dans un lieu sûr au lieu d'aller le mettre là où Harry le trouverait ! Et maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, professeur Snape : vous avez été malade mais vous n'avez plus rien, maintenant ; plus de fièvre, plus de déficit de magie. Tout le poison de Nagini a quitté votre corps. La seule chose qui vous arrive, c'est que vous restez prostré dans votre léthargie, sans même essayer de la combattre ! Vous l'entretenez au contraire ! Je vous laisse encore une semaine ici, mais ensuite vous allez retourner dans vos appartements, et vous allez faire des potions ou quoi que vous faisiez d'habitude pendant votre temps libre !

Il releva ses grands yeux éthérés dans un visage austère vers elle.

— J' _attendais_.

— Vous attendiez quoi ?

— De mourir au bon moment.

— Ah, mais vous êtes impossible ! Vous allez me rendre folle !

Elle se pencha vers lui – ses cheveux lui démangeaient le cou – et elle frappa sa poitrine de son index.

— Vous allez faire exactement ce que j'ai dit, sinon –

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Minerva approuvera votre plan ?

— Minerva ? Mais… elle, bien sûr, répondit Granger, perplexe.

— Si elle veut que je reste à Poudlard, pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me voir ?

— Oh, répondit Granger, plus doucement. Elle est venue, plusieurs fois par jour pendant que vous dormiez. Mais la deuxième semaine, vous vous êtes réveillé pendant qu'elle était là et vous lui avez crié de vous laisser. Vous… vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Elle n'est pas revenue ensuite, elle pensait que vous lui en vouliez de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance même après… après.

— Ah, répondit-il doucement.

— Je vais lui dire qu'elle peut venir, sourit Granger en se rasseyant.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans parler, si longtemps que Severus finit par remarquer que leurs respirations s'étaient synchronisées.

Au bout d'un moment, le silence d'Hermione changea. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était en train de réfléchir, d'hésiter à lui parler. Il inspira plus profondément en se préparant à un autre sermon, et ce fut comme s'il avait inspiré pour elle, car elle se lança aussitôt, mais très doucement, au point qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre.

— Est-ce que vous auriez préféré aller à Azkaban ?

Sa voix était si frêle, si fragile – il aurait pu la casser en un millier d'éclats. Il lui aurait suffi de réaffirmer : _non, j'aurais préféré mourir, j'aurais dû mourir, et je ne devrais pas être là. Et vous devriez être en train de vivre autre chose_.

Il aurait pu lui assener si elle avait semblé forte, mais en cet instant elle ne le paraissait pas ; elle semblait seulement triste.

Alors il répondit simplement :

— Non.

Elle sourit, radieuse, puis se rembrunit.

— Alors pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas recommencer vraiment à vivre ?

Une pause.

— Est-ce que c'est parce que vous pensez toujours que vous n'êtes pas digne d'être pardonné ?

Il leva les yeux au plafond de nouveau ; les Gryffondors n'avaient aucun sens du convenable. Elle se tortillait les mains, elle travaillait sa lèvre inférieure. Il se prépara psychologiquement à écouter ce qu'elle pouvait bien ne pas oser lui dire. Probablement quelque chose d'horriblement gryffondorien.

— Vous voyez les horcruxes ?, finit-elle par demander.

Il hocha lentement la tête, trop confus pour lui souligner l'absurdité de sa question.

— Vous savez, il n'y a pas beaucoup de façons de les détruire. C'est ce qui nous a posé tant de problèmes…

Elle continuait à jouer avec ses mains, elle regardait partout sauf vers lui.

— Il y a le Feudeymon… et Voldemort a utilisé le sortilège de la Mort, donc je suppose que… Et… j'ai fait des recherches, et le remords _peut vraiment_ reconstituer une âme, vous savez. Si l'on ressent assez le mal qu'on a fait, c'est possible. Je… je l'ai lu dans un livre.

— Dans un livre, répéta Severus, atone.

Elle se mit à rougir, bafouilla un peu, et reprit.

— Je… oui. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais vous dire. C'est-à-dire que si, mais pas seulement.

Il souffla impatiemment, ses doigts frémissants de l'envie de se pincer l'arête du nez.

— Par Merlin, Granger, au _fait_ !

— Ilyaaussilevenindebasilic, dit-elle très vite. Pour détruire un horcruxe. Et je ne dis pas que _vous_ étiez un horcruxe, mais, enfin, il y a des similitudes. Entre le… le simple meurtre et la création d'un horcruxe. Et vous avez été mordu par un serpent. Vous avez failli en _mourir_. Alors, si vous ne croyez ni au pardon du Wizengamot, ni au remords, ni au, ni au… ni à mon pardon… je… peut-être… je me suis dit que peut-être vous penseriez que le venin de Nagini serait suffisant. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment un basilic. Pour supprimer le mal que vous croyez être en vous. Et – arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

En quelques secondes, elle avait attrapé son sac en perles, s'était levée, et s'était précipitée hors de l'infirmerie, le laissant fixer l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter, complètement stupéfait.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié voir Severus se faire un peu disputer ! :3 Il commence à être temps qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie..._

 _Las/ys_


	18. Duodecim (5)

Merci Snapinou, Tralapapa, Nathea, Laurine21, Nastesia.a, shukrat, Eilonna, Lu et MastaSheep pour vos reviews :)

 **Lu** : je n'ai pas pu te remercier en privé, voilà donc un petit mot pour toi ici. Je suis ravie que le style et les parallèles te plaisent, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci beaucoup !

* * *

 **Duodecim (5)**

 _Où en était-il ? Il se cherchait et ne se trouvait plus._

– Victor Hugo (Les Misérables)

* * *

— Je pense, dit-elle avec cet enthousiasme qui le stupéfiait, que les choses, l'univers, s'arrangent toujours pour que ce qui doit se passer se passe ; et que finalement, les choses se passent toujours pour le mieux, que les moments sombres servent à bâtir de jours meilleurs.

Il leva un sourcil circonspect.

— Par exemple, poursuivit-elle en forçant la gaieté qu'il ne voulait ressentir, si je ne m'étais pas retrouvée face au troll pendant ma première année, Ron et Harry ne seraient jamais devenus mes amis.

— Ce qui aurait été une perte inqualifiable.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa aurait pu le désarmer ; il fermenta son aigreur.

— Quel est selon vous le but de la mort des dizaines de personnes qui ont perdu la vie lors de la bataille de mai ? Vous sentez-vous plus heureuse ?, dit-il avec acidité.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le toisa sévèrement.

— Ces sacrifices nous ont permis de gagner la guerre ! Je n'oublierai jamais la mort de mes amis – elle ne put supporter son regard en repensant à Fred, à Tonks et Lupin, à Colin, à tous ces corps sans vie – mais elle n'a pas été en vain !

Elle reprit d'un ton professoral :

— …Et cessez de parler de la bataille de mai ! Tout le monde dit bataille _finale_. Vous savez que Voldemort ne reviendra pas. Tous les horcruxes ont été détruits.

Il eut cet air fugace d'infinie tristesse qui niait ses trente-huit ans entre deux battements de cils ; puis son visage se durcit de nouveau, ses lèvres minces s'étirant dans un sourire railleur.

— Et que vos parents soient sans souvenir de vous dans une île de l'autre côté du monde, cela contribue-t-il à votre bonheur ?

— Mes parents, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante où pointaient les larmes et la colère, ne sont pas _morts_. Et quoi qu'ils ne se souviendront pas de moi, ils ont encore le temps de bâtir de vrais souvenirs et d'être heureux ; et j'ai ce plaisir, de les savoir vivants et heureux, plutôt que morts après avoir subi la torture.

Elle releva la tête fièrement et sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle était courageuse, pensa-t-il, vraiment.

— Puisque vous n'êtes pas arrivé à me démontrer que j'ai tort, dites-moi plutôt ce qui, sur le long terme, n'a pas contribué à votre bonheur !

— Tout, dit-il sans animosité.

— Si vous n'aviez pas espionné Voldemort, dit-elle prudemment, et vécu ce que vous avez subi – alors nous n'aurions pas pu remporter la victoire.

— Je le pense, répondit-il sombrement.

— Et cela ne vous rend pas fier ?

 _Cela fait de moi un pion écrasé par le devoir !_ , voulut-il crier. _Cela m'étouffe, c'est un poids qui m'étrangle, un devoir que je ne veux pas remplir de nouveau !_

Hermione vit ses lèvres pincées, ses narines palpitantes, et ajouta :

— Et si vous n'aviez pas été mordu par ce serpent, nous ne… ne… nous ne serions jamais devenus amis.

Elle se retrouva suspendue à ses yeux, indéfinissables, infinis.

— Je suis fatigué, résuma-t-il finalement.

S'il n'avait pas lâché son regard, elle n'aurait pu se libérer.

— Bien… bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle en se levant, le rouge aux joues. Je vous ai trop fait parler… Vous ne direz rien à Madame Pomfresh, finit-elle dans un rire en quittant la chambre.

Quelque chose qui veillait ! C'était une idée de petite fille ignorante, ingénue, naïve ! Quelque chose s'arrangeait pour qu'il assume son devoir, cycle après cycle, mais ce n'était pas pour le bonheur, non, c'était pour _l'équilibre_.

Et _elle_ , elle et son rire cristallin dont les éclats avaient fiché ce mot – _amis_ – dans son cœur, elle ne serait pas là lorsque tout recommencerait.

Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle _l'univers_ l'avait laissée le sauver cette fois-ci, il savait lui que ce n'était pas la fondation de jours meilleurs ; c'était les dents goguenardes d'un piège qui se refermerait sur lui.

* * *

Granger était avec lui le jour où il sortit de l'infirmerie – quand ne l'avait-elle pas été ? Il y était entré sans rien et il repartait avec la pile de livres de la bibliothèque que Granger avait apportée, les magazines de potions qu'elle avait entassés au pied de son lit, et même le bouquet de fleurs qui aurait desséché depuis longtemps dans la chaleur estivale s'il ne l'avait pas protégé – à l'évidence, Granger n'avait pas la moindre intuition botanique.

La marche était longue jusqu'aux donjons. Il y avait gardé la plupart de ses affaires personnelles, même pendant sa brève expérience en tant que directeur.

Granger restait pour une fois plutôt silencieuse, et il lui en fut reconnaissant – elle savait quand il n'avait pas envie d'être distrait de ses pensées.

Il s'efforçait de lui cacher qu'il était un peu essoufflé – ces quelques mois passés à l'infirmerie avaient vidé ses poumons –, il manquait d'élan pour faire tournoyer sa cape convenablement ; elle se contentait de flotter un peu mollement derrière lui.

Il faillit avoir un mouvement de recul devant ses appartements. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis le retour d'Hermione, Potter et Weasley à Poudlard. Quand le portrait qui gardait ses appartements s'était refermé derrière lui, il savait déjà qu'il ne dirait plus jamais son mot de passe, que cette tasse posée près de la cheminée, il ne la rangerait jamais, qu'il ne se glisserait plus dans son lit, qu'il ne prendrait plus le moindre livre sur ses étagères. La poussière se déposerait, peu à peu, sur les meubles – et les elfes de maison viendraient, disposeraient de ses affaires – ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelqu'un à qui les léguer – et un autre professeur prendrait sa place.

Et maintenant il était de retour devant son portrait, le portrait d'une ancienne bienfaitrice de Poudlard qui posait dans sa salle de réception, que Dumbledore avait dit avoir choisie pour lui parce qu'elle était le portrait le plus imperméable aux commérages.

Il l'avait vue tous les jours pendant seize ans – presque dix-sept. Il lui avait dit son mot de passe en murmurant, il lui avait dit sèchement, il lui avait dit gentiment même lorsqu'il se sentait mélancolique ; elle l'avait vu sortir un masque de mangemort à la main et l'avait vu revenir les dents claquant si fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à le dire.

Elle l'avait vu le matin avant son tout premier cours.

Il était si habitué à elle qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle ne l'avait pas traité différemment après le meurtre de Dumbledore.

Il n'arrivait rien à lui dire maintenant.

— Vous voyez, Elizabeth, dit Hermione doucement, je vous avais dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt vous voir !

— Severus !, sourit la vieille dame. Les portraits me l'avaient dit, et Poudlard nous assurait que nous avions toujours notre directeur, mais enfin… Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Hermione ici me donnait des nouvelles, bien sûr, mais enfin ce n'est pas pareil… dites-moi quelque chose, enfin ! Vous savez, je vous ai déjà vu plus mal en point que ça…

Sa gorge était si serrée… Un portrait et une ancienne élève qui parlaient de lui ? Hermione était allée voir le portrait qui gardait ses appartements pour – pourquoi ? Apprendre des choses ?

— Ne faites pas cette tête-là, enfin, Severus ! Vous êtes si méfiant, le réprimanda Elizabeth. Vous savez très bien que je ne dis vos secrets à personne. Et d'ailleurs Hermione ne m'a rien demandé. Elle a bien pris soin de vous, je vois… J'ai toujours dit que –

— Elizabeth, grogna-t-il. N'allez pas embarrasser Hermione avec vos histoires abracadabrantes.

— Hermione, vous dites ?, s'amusa la vieille dame.

Mortifié, il tenta de l'ignorer superbement tout en marmonnant son mot de passe, _Effluo_.

Il poussa Hermione devant lui, ignorant ses tentatives de prendre congé d'Elizabeth, claqua la porte, posa le petit bouquet sur la table et la pile de livres à côté, s'effondra dans son fauteuil usé comme après tant de cours, et alors seulement il réalisa que Granger était là, debout près de l'entrée.

Il se releva brusquement, lui pointa sèchement l'autre fauteuil, et tenta de ne pas se sentir vexé lorsqu'il apparut évident qu'elle se retenait de rire.

Mais il était trop facile de ne pas lui en vouloir, de ne pas se sentir menacé par ce rire silencieux dont il était la cause. Il y avait une bienveillance dans sa façon de se moquer de lui qui adoucissait la pique au point qu'il avait envie qu'elle recommence ; ce n'était pas la même chose, d'être raillé ainsi. Était-ce normal d'avoir envie qu'on se moque de lui ?, se demandait-il en fronçant les sourcils en contemplant Granger, secouée de joie contenue sur son fauteuil.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, se leva, et récupéra la tasse abandonnée avant la bataille pour y mettre son bouquet d'œillets.

* * *

Les investigations qu'elle persistait à faire étaient plus douloureuses, plus réelles ici, dans les profondeurs du château, dans un sanctuaire où il était resté seul si longtemps. Poppy était venue parfois, Dumbledore aussi – peut-être Minerva était-elle venue une fois, très longtemps auparavant ?

Il était plus vulnérable ici. Il était plus difficile de se cacher chez soi. Elle ne le laissait pas échapper à ses questions. La seule manière aurait été de refuser de lui répondre, mais alors – elle aurait été déçue, il le savait. C'était plus éprouvant de voir cette douleur incertaine, cette blessure déchirer son regard joyeux que d'essayer de lui répondre.

— Est-ce que vous savez ce dont j'ai le plus peur ?

Elle ne l'appelait plus professeur Snape, depuis des semaines déjà, elle ne l'appelait plus rien, et il devinait à ses intonations hachées qu'elle se retenait de l'appeler Severus, mais qu'elle n'osait pas – et il n'osait pas lui dire de le faire parce que ça ne ferait qu'empirer cette anomalie dans le temps à laquelle il n'avait pas le courage de mettre un terme.

Elle attendait qu'il réponde – il réfléchissait. Cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose – une histoire dont il s'était vertement moqué en salle des professeurs ; Flitwick en avait été scandalisé, parce qu'il était injustifié de se moquer ainsi de Miss Granger…

Mais aussi comment aurait-il pu deviner, lui, qu'il y avait Hermione derrière la Miss Je-sais-tout ?

— Votre épouvantard, avança-t-il finalement. C'était d'avoir échoué à un examen.

Il chercha plus loin, essaya de se souvenir mieux.

— Minerva vous disait que vous ne passiez pas vos BUSE, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quelque chose comme ça, sourit Hermione. Mais les examens – ce n'est qu'un exemple. J'ai peur de l'échec, en général. Mais c'est ridicule, quand on y pense. Je n'ai rien raté qui soit si grave. Et lorsque cela a été le cas, cela m'a permis de réussir plus tard…

Elle se tut.

— Y a-t-il une morale sous-jacente à votre conte, Granger ?

— Vous savez, dit-elle légèrement, si vous m'appelez Hermione en parlant de moi avec votre portrait, vous pourriez en faire autant lorsque vous me parlez à moi.

— Où vouliez-vous en venir avec cette discussion, Granger ? Votre esprit a beau être un capharnaüm effroyable, on discerne en général un fil rouge quelque part dans le fouillis infernal qui le caractérise.

Oui – oui, il préférait la relancer sur le sujet de ses plus grandes peurs que se trouver acculé à l'appeler _Hermione_ , à voix haute, devant elle. Il aurait eu l'impression de prononcer une incantation qui changerait irrévocablement le fil de sa vie, dont il ne pourrait contrôler les effets.

— Vous savez bien ce que je voulais vous demander. De quoi avez-vous peur, vous ? Vous qui êtes… vous qui paraissez n'avoir peur de rien ! Jamais…

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique.

— Vous avez espionné dans les rangs des mangemorts, vous avez survécu à deux guerres, vous vous êtes interposé entre nous et un loup-garou… et même, devant Voldemort, dans la Cabane Hurlante, vous ne sembliez pas avoir peur… mais à l'infirmerie, parfois, vous avez… vous savez, vous rêviez. Et…

Ses joues rosirent et elle regarda le fond de sa tasse de thé, comme si elle s'était subitement convertie à la divination et cherchait à deviner la forme des feuilles de thé qui s'étalaient au fond de la porcelaine.

— Oui, Granger ?, relança-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

— Et… devant Peeves aussi. Vous n'étiez pas normal. Est-ce que vous avez vraiment peur, parfois ? Comment est-ce que vous avez fait, pour ne pas avoir peur ?

Severus soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il ne pouvait pas répondre à ça… Que dirait-elle, en apprenant l'étendue de ses peurs, l'étendue de la panique qui le prenait à la gorge ?

— Est-ce que vous avez peur d'échouer, parfois, vous aussi ?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il avala sa salive et répondit après avoir laissé quelques battements de cœur lui assurer qu'il n'allait pas paniquer _maintenant_.

— Bien sûr, Granger, que j'ai redouté de faillir.

 _Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis fait de marbre ?_ , ajouta-t-il intérieurement. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et pourtant, à l'idée qu' _elle_ pense que oui, il suffoquait contre l'enveloppe qui le contenait.

— Et est-ce que… est-ce que vous pensiez que vous alliez échouer à cause de vous-même ?

Il inspira et s'arrêta avant de commencer sa phrase, puis reprit lentement un « oui » qu'il fit traîner quelques mesures superflues. Et il pinça les lèvres pour ne pas lui vomir tout le reste, tout ce qu'il voulait dire – _je savais que je finirai par faire ce qui devait être fait ; c'est ça qui me fait peur ! C'est_ ça _qui me fait peur ! Dis-le-lui, dis-le-lui_ maintenant _!_ Il serra les dents contre ce cri intérieur qui menaçait d'en dire trop.

Elle voyait, elle, qu'il la regardait trop fort ; mais elle ne pouvait pas lire les pensées qui restaient tues ; elle savait seulement qu'il y avait encore des lambeaux de souffrance qui saignaient. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce oui que tu ne me dis pas ?_ Elle attendit que son regard redevienne détaché.

— Et Peeves ?, demanda-t-elle encore ingénument.

— Ah, Peeves, cracha-t-il. Nous ne nous sommes jamais bien accordés.

 _Et j'ai peur du temps_ , criait-il intérieurement en souhaitant qu'elle puisse l'entendre. _J'ai peur du temps qui passe et qui arrache et qui éparpille de nouveau, et qui recommence !_

Il montait en pression, elle devait partir, parce qu'il allait encore faire une erreur, il allait –

Elle se leva et pressa brièvement sa main sur son épaule ; il ne l'avait pas vue approcher, et il sursauta visiblement.

— Ne dites rien, j'ai compris, dit-elle doucement. C'est le moment que je m'en aille ! Je vous verrai demain, finit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle avait l'audace de sortir avant qu'il puisse la mettre à la porte ! Pourquoi le faisait-elle autant parler ? Pourquoi partait-elle toujours au bon moment ?

Elle était dangereuse, elle le connaissait trop. Elle avait trop de pouvoir sur lui. Elle pouvait le détruire. Elle avait attrapé un fil de la protection dont il s'entourait, et à chaque demi-confession qu'il lui concédait, elle tirait un peu plus, et tout en lui se détricotait, serait bientôt à nu devant elle !

Pourquoi la laissait-il faire ?

* * *

 **⁂**

 _Ha ! Bonne question, Severus. :3 J'espère que cette sortie de l'infirmerie vous a plu, et vous dis à très bientôt :)_

 _Las/ys_


	19. Duodecim (6)

Merci Laurine21, shanadawn, Tralapapa, Nathea, Snapinou, shukrat et Eilonna pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Duodecim (6)**

 _Il s'adressait des questions, et il se faisait des réponses, et ses réponses l'effrayaient._

– Victor Hugo (Les Misérables)

* * *

Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses journées. Perdre du temps, il l'avait fait, oui, pendant des années. Il avait égrainé des heures immobiles, hanté les couloirs de Poudlard ; il savait que l'on a beau rester sans bouger, le temps vous trouve quand même.

« Le Survivant » ! Ha ! La belle affaire ! Survivre, échapper à la mort, n'importe qui pouvait trouver des astuces pour le faire. Le temps lui-même la déjouait parfois ; c'était un tort de penser qu'il la causait toujours.

Du temps lui-même on ne pouvait se soustraire. La mort elle-même ne l'arrêtait pas, rien ne pouvait le ralentir, rien ne pouvait l'accélérer, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de tourner : il recommençait toujours.

Il avait jusqu'ici laissé le temps le grignoter en essayant de ne pas laisser la vie le trouver.

Mais maintenant que devait-il faire ? Le temps semblait se désintéresser de lui. Il passait bien sûr, mais dans quel but ? Quelle trame déroulait-il ?

Rester immobile quand on ne redoutait plus rien, quand on ne craignait pas le couperet du temps, à quoi cela rimait-il ?

Il touchait du bout des doigts, au fond de son âme émiettée, ce jeune homme qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il était resté dans le passé, inchangé, mais ils avaient dû se séparer. Il avait grandi lui, la doublure ; il avait tellement vécu comme autre qu'il l'était devenu, et à présent il n'était plus aucun des deux.

Il aurait voulu lui parler, à ce lui de parallèles passés, qui s'était sacrifié pour la mission et s'était construit une armure – lui – pour protéger son âme déjà fracturée.

Il voulait lui demander : _vois-tu ce que je suis devenu ? Est-ce que tu me reconnaîtrais ?_

 _Est-ce que je t'ai déçu ?_

 _Es-tu fier de moi ?_

Il voulait que ce Severus lui dise qu'ils étaient toujours le même ; qu'il avait bien agi ; qu'il ne s'était pas trahi, lui qui avait trahi presque tous les autres.

Il aurait pu se la poser à lui-même, cette question ; mais à se poser les bonnes questions, on risque d'entendre les réponses.

Alors, il se rongeait de toujours plus de questions pour ne jamais arriver aux réponses.

Et puis, il voulait savoir aussi s'il était vraiment un autre ; était-il trop tard pour redevenir celui qu'il avait été ?

Que fallait-il faire, pour redevenir lui-même ? Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Mais la question dont il redoutait le plus la réponse en reflétait une autre.

 _Est-ce que tu m'as oublié ?_

 _Est-ce que je t'ai oublié ?_

Il savait lui que ce qu'on oubliait disparaissait, pour peu qu'on soit seul à le faire vivre. Il n'y avait que le présent que le temps maintenait d'aplomb ; tout le reste – le passé, le futur – était un champ de souvenirs.

Si l'on oubliait, tout disparaissait dans le sable du temps, soufflé de la réalité.

On est la somme de ses souvenirs et du vide de ce que l'on a oublié.

L'ombre qui s'étalait derrière lui était immense ; il n'avait jamais oublié que l'essentiel ; pourquoi il agissait et qui il était.

Qu'est-ce que cela faisait de lui ?

⁂

La vie à Poudlard était changée par la bataille de mai, et cela renforçait son impression d'être dans un monde parallèle plutôt que dans un parallèle du même monde.

Les cours n'avaient pas repris, mais la vie n'avait rien de comparable avec les vacances d'été habituelles.

Les professeurs qui partaient normalement retrouver leur plus ou moins lointaine famille étaient tous là ; certains élèves étaient restés aussi, pour aider à la reconstruction. Il y avait du passage sans cesse ; des sorciers ou sorcières qui venaient pour un après-midi ou quelques jours proposer leurs services ; des personnes endeuillées venues rendre hommage, des journalistes, des politiques… Où étaient tous ces gens pendant la bataille ?

Il était rassuré de voir que certains de ses Serpentards étaient là aussi, à donner de leur talent à la reconstruction du château. Le placement de chacun était un peu anarchique ; si la plupart des professeurs gardaient leur place attitrée, les maisons se mélangeaient sur les tables des élèves, et les invités adultes s'installaient là où se trouvait la place.

Il voyait Drago parfois, toujours un peu à l'écart des autres sur le chantier, souvent en binôme avec Astoria Greengrass. Drago non plus n'avait pas paru comprendre pourquoi Hermione l'avait sauvé – « tu ne pensais pas qu'il avait tué le professeur Dumbledore ? » avait-il laissé échapper, stupéfait. « Certaines personnes méritent une seconde chance et Severus Snape en fait partie », avait répondu Hermione avec fierté.

Severus avait pensé qu'Hermione repartirait peu après sa sortie de l'infirmerie – mais elle ne partait pas. Elle lui assurait qu'il avait beau être stabilisé, il n'était pas encore guéri ; elle devait encore _veiller_ sur lui. Drago aussi était resté perplexe en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Hermione, une fois sa bonne action accomplie, ne s'envolait pas vers d'autres personnes à secourir. Mais cela, il n'avait pas osé le demander, et la si bavarde Granger ne lui avait pas fourni de réponses.

Il apprit avec des réactions contradictoires la grâce de Lucius. S'il était soulagé presque malgré lui, l'envie le rendait peu charitable. Donner des pistes quant aux possibles cachettes des mangemorts en fuite, rester terré dans la Grande Salle pendant la fin de la bataille, voilà ce qui avait suffi pour le gracier ? Et Narcissa, qui s'était servi de lui pour préserver l'âme de son fils, il lui suffisait de rester silencieuse, de ne pas dire qu'Harry Potter n'était pas mort pour être pardonnée ?

À lui, Dumbledore avait échangé un témoignage en sa faveur contre une vie passée à le servir, une vie à expier ses fautes, pour finalement le forcer à tuer de nouveau.

Pourquoi devait-il payer plus que les autres ?

Et maintenant, il était suivi en permanence par Granger, qui passait la grande majorité de ses journées avec lui. Elle l'accompagnait faire des rondes sans but dans le château, arpenter les chemins de la forêt interdite ; elle s'était attribué un fauteuil dans ses appartements, une chaise dans son bureau, un banc dans son laboratoire.

Elle mangeait à côté de lui dans la Grande Salle, s'intercalant entre sa chaise et celle de Minerva. Il n'aimait pas manger là – trop de monde le regardait. Ils n'osaient le fixer ouvertement, bien sûr, mais il sentait tous les regards sous cape qui convergeaient vers lui.

Son garde du corps veillait, et il s'amusait assez, intérieurement, de voir Hermione tenter de fusiller les gens du regard. Elle y réussissait étonnamment bien.

Minerva, de l'autre côté d'Hermione, décourageait elle aussi beaucoup de tentations. Son regard sévère faisait des miracles ; le courrier était contrôlé avant de lui parvenir ; elle refusait pour lui toutes les demandes d'interviews. C'était même elle qui avait dit à Potter qu'il était préférable de ne pas l'importuner _maintenant_ avec les souvenirs dont il souhaitait apparemment lui parler à tout prix.

Il se sentait rassuré, d'avoir Hermione assise entre lui et Minerva. Ils avaient pourtant été assis côte à côte depuis qu'il enseignait à Poudlard.

Il ne savait plus comment lui parler, depuis cette année qui restait logée entre eux comme un calcul douloureux. Il ne savait pas comment crever l'abcès, elle ne savait que dire pour présenter ses excuses.

Elle lui demanda un jour de lui passer les toasts. Il savait, à son accent un peu trop prononcé, qu'elle avait redouté de le faire ; depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, elle ne lui parlait que par l'intermédiaire d'Hermione.

Il lui tendit le porte-toasts en marmonnant « Tenez, Minerva », sa propre voix reprenant un peu de la rugosité du nord de l'Angleterre. Elle lui fit un sourire pincé, il lui adressa un hochement de tête, et il sut que la page était tournée, derrière eux, et qu'elle l'avait pardonné.

Lui – il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais pensé un jour être vivant pour le faire. Devait-il continuer à lui en vouloir ? S'accrocher à sa rancœur semblait dérisoire ; y renoncer sonnait comme une abdication.

⁂

Le château était retourné sous l'autorité de Minerva depuis son abandon de poste, mais il sentait encore certaines de ses informations. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être relié à Poudlard, de savoir des choses. Il le sentait guérir petit à petit, il savait quels secteurs étaient sous intervention. S'il se concentrait suffisamment, il arrivait même à savoir où était Hermione, quand elle n'était pas avec lui.

Il pensait que ce serait plus simple de retrouver ses distances en n'étant plus allongé dans un lit. C'était plus compliqué. Beaucoup plus compliqué. Cela ne lui donnait pas de pouvoir sur elle, d'avoir enfin sa tenue habituelle. Elle ne s'impressionnait pas de ce qu'il la domine de la tête et des épaules lorsqu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

Elle continuait de le considérer, semblait-il, comme un ami.

Le fait qu'il ne soit plus en position de faiblesse ne rendait cette affabulation que plus réelle, plus tangible.

Chaque jour qu'elle passait avec lui, à lui parler, à le faire parler, à lire à ses côtés lui donnait raison.

Il n'avait pas la force de la détromper, ne trouvait pas ses arguments lorsqu'il essayait de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Comment pouvait-il lui prouver que des amis, ce n'était pas eux, lorsqu'il la laissait emmener son chat avec elle lorsqu'elle venait le voir ? Comment la faire changer d'avis quand il la laissait se servir de son laboratoire, de ses ustensiles, de ses ingrédients ? Il ne disait même rien quand elle empruntait ses livres.

Que savait-il après tout de ce qu'était un ami ? Il en avait eu une, qu'il avait insultée pour avoir tenté de le protéger, puis dont il avait signé l'arrêt de mort. Il avait haï toute sa famille, son mari… jusqu'à son fils.

Alors il la laissa faire et dire, il la laissa passer son temps avec lui, la laissa prendre toujours plus de place dans sa vie.

Et le temps clouait pour eux les précédents dans leurs souvenirs, faisant en sorte que chaque jour, il devenait plus difficile de rompre cette amitié insensée.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ce concept aberrant. Si seulement elle avait pu se contenter de lui parler. Non, non – parler normalement, sans diffuser au monde entier tout le spectre de ses émotions semblait impossible pour un Gryffondor.

Elle ne faisait pas que parler, non. Elle souriait et il ne pouvait le supportait. Elle _lui_ souriait, les yeux étincelants, ouverts sur son âme. Pauvres Gryffondors stupides, qui brandissaient leurs émotions pour que le monde entier les voie et s'en repaisse !

Elle souriait et il ne pouvait supporter la vague d'émotions qu'elle envoyait vers lui et qui se brisait sur lui et qui le submergeait tout entier.

Elle souriait et son sourire voulait dire qu'il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour la prendre. Son sourire voulait dire que s'il venait à tendre sa main vers elle, elle ne sursauterait pas, que s'il prenait sa main et la serrait, elle ne reculerait pas. Son sourire voulait dire qu'elle ne le haïssait pas, et il ne pouvait le supporter.

Pourquoi lui imposait-on cette torture ? S'était-il vraiment réveillé ? Peut-être rêvait-il encore, peut-être que ce parallèle qui n'avait jamais eu lieu – et qui était donc impossible ! – n'existait pas.

Oh mais il la voulait ! Comme il la voulait, cette enfant trop rayonnante, trop sincère, trop semblable à ce qu'il avait cru que Lily était.

Et maintenant son sourire s'éteignait, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu.

Il en souffrait encore davantage.

Son sourire qui vacillait, incertain, puis disparaissait pour laisser place à cet air meurtri, il ne pouvait le supporter. Tout en lui voulait tendre sa main, et pourtant tout en lui la retenait, et il en restait une déchirure qui le laissait vulnérable, son regard avide de convoitise bouillonnant derrière son masque de glace.

Et le temps faisait danser tous les sourires d'Hermione dans des souvenirs flambant neufs. Même quand elle n'était pas là, elle lui souriait toujours à travers les heures.

Parfois, il osait les lui rendre, mais alors elle n'en souriait que plus, et cela lui vrillait la poitrine.

Elle n'était pas à lui pourtant ; en le sauvant, elle s'était détournée de la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Un jour, bientôt, le temps s'en rendrait compte et elle reprendrait son chemin. Elle partirait.

Tôt ou tard, elle le laisserait seul avec ses souvenirs.

Il ne devait pas la retenir. Il ne devait pas la prendre.

Il lui resterait un bouquet de souvenirs fanés, qui finiraient par s'étioler, puis disparaîtraient tout à fait.

Il devrait partir lui-même, comme elle ne le faisait pas. Il pourrait retourner à l'impasse, il pourrait même quitter le pays.

Il pouvait commencer à chercher d'autres personnes qui avaient conscience des parallèles ; il pouvait monter sa propre boutique d'apothicaire, chercher des ingrédients aux usages inconnus.

Il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas ; il ne bougerait pas. Il n'avait pas la force de se détourner d'Hermione ; il avait à peine celle de ne rien faire lorsqu'elle le regardait.

Il attendrait.

Il attendrait toujours, lui qui faisait toujours les mêmes erreurs et n'apprenait jamais de rien.

* * *

Elle adorait le regarder, même quand elle n'arrivait pas à le faire parler. Il avait toujours l'air, quand il répondait un ou deux mots laconiques et détachés à ses questions, de poursuivre avec elle une conversation intérieure dont elle n'entendait rien.

C'était comme si elle n'avait qu'une partie censurée de ce qu'il voulait lui dire ; elle croyait deviner parfois un bout de ce silence. Il était plus expressif que le professeur Snape qu'elle avait connu élève, ou bien elle arrivait mieux à déchiffrer ses pauses, ses intonations subtiles, ses mouvements d'yeux.

Il faisait passer tant de nuances par des plissements des paupières, des froncements, des clignements lents, des soulèvements de sourcil – dans ses yeux se jouaient tant de choses !

Ils l'hypnotisaient, d'abord parce qu'ils étaient si sombres qu'ils semblaient, fixés sur elle, n'être faits que d'une pupille dilatée, dans laquelle on se perdait, on s'égarait, si facilement. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à contempler béatement ses yeux.

Ils n'étaient pourtant pas noirs ; quand le soleil donnait sur son visage – il les fronçait alors, agacé –, ou quand une bougie l'éclairait du dessous, on pouvait les voir, les mille nuances dans ses yeux.

Ils devenaient nuit noire, forêt profonde ; dans ses iris, des bruns foncés dansaient entrelacés dans des éclats de lumière, convergeaient vers ses pupilles, encore plus noires, encore plus envoûtantes lorsqu'elles étaient encadrées ainsi.

Il ne cessait de se transformer sous ses yeux. Elle avait pensé le professeur Snape immuable et monolithique. Elle croyait lui connaître deux expressions en dehors de sa distance naturelle ; le mépris railleur et les brusques éclats de froideur colérique.

Severus – elle le découvrait humain, à la fois si vieux et si jeune pourtant, avec son inexpérience timide et émerveillée quand elle le traitait en ami, quand il contemplait avec un semblant de terreur une simple main sur son bras.

Elle ne savait pas encore qui il était vraiment ; elle découvrait de multiples Severus comme autant de personnalités différentes ; elle enlevait une couche et en trouvait un autre, avec sa propre gamme d'émotions et de réactions, plus ou moins subtiles, plus ou moins verbeuses ; et aussitôt, comme s'il craignait d'être découvert, d'être percé à jour, il se métamorphosait en un battement de cils en un autre lui-même.

Mais toujours il se repliait sur des rôles, comme s'il l'avait fait si souvent inconsciemment qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Parfois, perdue dans ses yeux insondables, elle se disait qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Elle voulait le découvrir, lequel d'entre eux était le vrai, lequel d'entre eux se cachait au noyau de toutes ces enveloppes, lequel, elle le savait, serait le premier à s'attacher à elle et le dernier à l'oublier. Pour lequel d'entre eux tous ces masques avaient-ils été fabriqués ?

Mais elle commençait à vouloir plus ; il était trop vivant ; trop vrai pour qu'elle ne soit pas tentée. Il avait cet esprit délicieusement acerbe et toujours brillant ; il savait tant de choses, s'il se donnait la liberté de les évoquer. Il avait cette puissance magique brute qu'on percevait pourvu qu'on se trouve assez près. Il était cet homme mystérieux qui affolait sa curiosité, cet homme torturé qui attisait son envie de le sauver.

Il se cachait pourtant, de toutes les manières envisageables. Elle avait vérifié sa théorie : les vêtements de Severus étaient thermo-régulés. Néanmoins, la seule vision de ce costume trop lourd pour le mois d'août lui donnait envie de se mettre pieds-nus et en t-shirt. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour porter autant d'épaisseurs, thermorégulation ou non !

Depuis que Madame Pomfresh l'avait autorisé à quitter la sorte de pyjama d'hôpital qu'il avait eu en horreur, elle ne l'avait pas vu autrement qu'avec ce costume qu'il semblait ne jamais quitter.

Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait sous toutes ces épaisseurs ; de revoir ses mains sans qu'elles soient cachées à moitié par sa chemise boutonnée jusqu'à la base de ses pouces ; de revoir son cou, sur lequel elle avait vu son cœur battre.

Est-ce qu'il réalisait à quel point elle chérissait les rares sourires hésitants qu'elle arrivait parfois à surprendre à ses lèvres ? Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de la façon dont elle interprétait son regard mélancolique, quand il semblait déchiré de ne pas lui avoir fait plaisir en ne lui souriant pas ?

Est-ce qu'il faisait exprès, de faire piétiner son cœur ainsi, de le languir à l'attente ?

Est-ce qu'il avait seulement remarqué qu'elle était là ? Comment ses yeux la voyaient-ils ? Peut-être comme une ancienne élève agaçante, peut-être comme une fille bien trop jeune pour l'intéresser un jour, dont les attentions l'embarrassaient ?

Elle ne pouvait se baser sur les progrès d'un jour pour en déduire le lendemain ; il était si changeant ! Il lui soufflait une braise ardente au fond de l'âme et la rabaissait froidement l'instant d'après. Elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un avec un tel recours aux volte-face.

Il semblait aller mieux, pourtant – il n'avait plus parlé de son âme ; s'il pensait encore qu'elle était brisée à jamais, il ne le disait pas. Était-il vraiment guéri ? Qu'est-ce qui tournoyait encore dans les silences qui encadraient ses réponses ?

Qu'est-ce qui faisait calculer ses yeux, lorsqu'il la contemplait silencieusement ?

Il refusait de s'engager à reprendre son ancien poste, qu'il soit de potions ou de défense contre les forces du mal, il ne parlait jamais d'avenir. Ses yeux étaient même incertains lorsque le midi, elle lui parlait du dîner. Elle le sentait encore fragile – elle savait qu'il attendait encore que quelque chose se passe. Mais quoi ?

* * *

 **⁂**

 _J'espère que ce chapitre d'introspection (avec un mini-échange avec Minerva) vous a plu :)_

 _Las/ys_


	20. Duodecim (7)

Merci Tralapapa, Nathea, Loulou0999, shukrat, MastaSheep, Laurine21, Snapinou et ladyoscar77 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Duodecim (7)**

 _Non, non, mon cher amour, je ne vous aimais pas._

– Edmond Rostand (Cyrano de Bergerac)

* * *

On était à la saison où tout se peignait en automne, et c'était l'été pourtant, encore, jusqu'au mercredi suivant. Ils étaient dans le parc ; c'était un beau jour. Le soleil transformait le brun des feuilles en une couleur chaude ; il recouvrait tout le paysage d'une beauté délusoire.

Les élèves étaient nombreux dehors – c'était un samedi, certainement l'un des derniers beaux samedis avant le printemps suivant – et le fixaient. Il palpait son foulard un peu nerveusement, vérifiait que le nœud était bien en place, du réflexe qu'il avait depuis qu'il le portait.

Slughorn continuait à enseigner les potions pour l'année scolaire, jusqu'à ce que Severus décide de reprendre son poste ou l'abandonne officiellement. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il reprenne son poste dès la rentrée, et c'était finalement Minerva qui avait plaidé en sa faveur, en lui accordant une année de réflexion supplémentaire. La seule condition, posée par Poppy, était qu'il fasse les potions pour l'infirmerie ; elle préférait les acheter à Pré-au-lard ou sur le chemin de Traverse plutôt que de se fournir auprès de Slughorn.

Il avait aussi gardé ses appartements dans les donjons, Slughorn préférant largement, sous couvert de rhumatismes, y rester le moins longtemps possible.

Hermione habitait dans une chambre de l'une des tours. Elle était restée pour continuer la réparation du château, qui n'était encore que partiellement restauré, avec un groupe de volontaires. S'il était honnête, Severus pensait plus plausible qu'Hermione fût restée pour continuer de le monitorer, lui.

Elle gâchait la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir – sa destinée – à cause de cette fracture dans le cycle. Pourquoi ? Elle était seule ici. Potter passait de temps en temps au château pour aider à la reconstruction – et voir la jeune Weasley – mais Weasley n'était pas revenu.

Il y avait eu un malentendu entre eux, et Weasley avait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Voilà comment Hermione lui avait présenté la chose, bien qu'il soupçonne la nature de ce malentendu, étant donné qu'elle avait été incapable de le lui dire sans rougir atrocement et en évitant son regard à tout prix.

Mais elle qui lui reprochait de ne pas assez vivre sa vie, pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas pour aller embrasser la sienne ?

Ils étaient entrés dans la forêt interdite, et aussitôt sous le couvert des arbres, elle avait saisi son bras et l'avait serré contre elle, puis l'avait relâché pour mieux l'encercler dans le sien droit.

Avec sa main libre, elle lui pointait le trajet qu'elle avait emprunté avec Ombrage et elle semblait si satisfaite qu'il sentait l'air de ses poumons s'alléger, comme s'il voulait rire.

Rire, d'une situation qui s'était terminée par le débâcle au ministère de la Magie, qui l'avait vue, elle, à l'infirmerie, sans qu'il soit sûr à un moment de pouvoir la sauver, et il s'était senti si impuissant, si coupable… et Dumbledore lui avait reproché à lui –

Elle gambadait à ses côtés avec l'exubérance d'une petite fille ; il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu'on la prenne pour une enfant, et pourtant elle avait une grâce dans ses gesticulations joyeuses, une féminité dans son rire qui tintinnabulait – qui ricochait à l'infini entre ses deux oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente étourdi – qui la faisaient paraître femme.

— Regardez !, dit-elle en attrapant une feuille qui s'était déposée sur son épaule. Elle devait presque se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour la récupérer. Elle est presque aussi grande que ma main.

Il lui adressa un millième de sourire narquois.

— La feuille d'un chêne de deux ans serait plus grande que votre main, _Miss_ Granger.

Elle souffla, agacée par sa pique et surtout par son inflexion mielleuse sur le titre qu'il persistait à lui donner.

— Mes mains ne sont pas petites ! Elles sont absolument proportionnelles à ma taille. Elles mesurent un dixième de ma taille et c'est exactement ce qu'elles devraient mesurer. Ce sont les vôtres qui je crois sont proportionnellement un peu trop grandes et –

La bouche de Severus s'ourla d'un peu plus de sarcasme. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, piquée au vif, s'arrêta net, s'empara de sa main et mit la sienne tout contre, poignet contre poignet, paume à paume, doigts sur doigts.

— Regardez !, triompha-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil dubitatif.

— Granger, le haut de vos doigts arrivent à peine à la moitié des miens.

— Oui, souffla-t-elle en relevant ses yeux emplis de trop de rêves vers les siens.

Il retira sa main précipitamment et reprit leur marche ; elle trottina après lui, réagrippa son bras d'autorité, se mâchouilla silencieusement la lèvre inférieure pendant quelques mètres. Puis elle recommença sa quête de démonstration de la beauté du monde. Elle lui pointait les plantes maintenant, et les feuilles des arbres qui rougissaient. Elle était une créature de l'automne, elle-même, avec ses cheveux bruns, et ses yeux marrons, qui, comme une feuille d'automne, semblaient ternes les jours tristes, et pétillants lorsque la lumière s'y accrochait.

Elle tapa sur son bras, comme toujours quand il ne l'écoutait pas. Il baissa son regard vers elle.

— Je serai au Terrier ce soir. Vous… ne voulez pas venir ? Il y aura Molly et Arthur, et –

— _Non_ , Granger.

— Vous êtes sûr ?, l'implora-t-elle. C'est mon anniversaire.

Il se dégagea brusquement. Elle le remarqua à bout de souffle, grattant son bras nerveusement ; il devait être gêné de sa proposition ; elle le devinait à ses yeux effarés.

Il se reprit rapidement, et elle ne put bientôt plus rien distinguer sur son visage.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, comme souvent lorsqu'il voulait parler, maintenant ; sans quoi sa voix râpait les parois de sa gorge comme au premier matin après l'attaque de Nagini.

— Justement, finit-il par dire, vous devriez passer la soirée avec vos amis, pas avec votre patient.

Elle lui fit la moue, agacée qu'il remette cette barrière entre eux.

— _Vous_ êtes mon ami, vous aussi.

— Un mangemort qui l'a été depuis… votre naissance.

Il avait eu une hésitation brève qui inquiéta vaguement Hermione. Il n'agissait pas normalement. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de bloquer sur les mots. Toutes ses pauses étaient normalement prévues, chronométrées, précises. Ce n'était pas des hésitations, mais des blancs pesés savamment, qu'il déliait du bout de sa langue et rattrapait toujours à l'autre bout du silence.

Ce n'était pas un trébuchement en fin de mot, une intonation qui chutait et se relevait gauchement en début de mot suivant.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, dit-elle patiemment. Oui, vous êtes un ex-mangemort. Oui, vous avez dix-neuf ans de plus que moi. Et vous êtes mon ami tout de même… Severus.

Mille gorgones, c'était déloyal de lui dire cela ici, maintenant, dans cette forêt si douce et si calme, aussi apaisante que la fin de l'été. Il avait envie – de – il ne _savait_ pas précisément, c'est-à-dire, il ne _voulait_ pas savoir –

Elle réagrippa son bras.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait si vite, elle espérait qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte – ses trente-huit ans n'avaient aucune importance lorsqu'il la fixait comme cela. Elle avait pensé, après la guerre, éviter à jamais les prédateurs. Ce mot avait toujours évoqué pour elle des images négatives, les Rafleurs, mais… avec Severus, cela prenait un tout autre sens d'être une proie. La proie.

C'était enivrant d'être captive, épinglée sous son regard _noir_. Il ne cillait pas, comme lorsqu'il était concentré – les yeux fixés sur son âme, les lèvres entrouvertes, la mâchoire inférieure un peu en avant, prêt à s'élancer, il semblait à deux doigts de la dévorer – et ne le faisait jamais.

Les moments étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et il continuait de la contempler, sans jamais agir. Il la rendait folle.

Elle tira son bras pour qu'il recommence à marcher, se maudissant de ne pas avoir eu le courage, une fois de plus, de l'embrasser pendant qu'il se tenait immobile – elle _méritait_ un cadeau d'anniversaire !

Le silence était trop lourd, elle était obligée de le briser pour dissiper un peu de la tension.

— Vous savez, je pourrais jurer qu'intérieurement, vous avez arrêté de grandir à dix-neuf ans, sourit-elle.

— Vingt-deux, murmura-t-il d'un ton blême, pour ce qui est de moi.

Interdite, elle hésita, comme souvent, avant de déterminer s'il se moquait d'elle ou non. Ses traits étaient si tirés qu'elle jugea que non, et elle n'osa le questionner davantage.

Elle reprit plus joyeusement, après quelques pas.

— Cela ne nous fait que trois ans d'écart ! C'est tout à fait approprié pour –

— C'est tout à fait approprié pour vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, Miss Granger, coupa-t-il de sa voix la plus doucereuse.

Puis il se dégagea d'un geste souple, saisit sa main droite du bout de ses longs doigts fins, et s'inclina sur elle ; ses lèvres étaient arrêtées avec une précision d'orfèvre à un millimètre de sa peau. Il suivait ses frémissements, reculait d'un cheveu, avançait d'un autre, pour ne pas la toucher tout à fait, et elle ne sentait que la force du champ magnétique qui lui semblait séparer sa main et ses lèvres, et son souffle brûlant sur elle.

Puis il se redressa en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, lui tordit un minuscule sourire, s'inclina de nouveau, et se faufila entre les arbres, la laissant derrière, le visage en feu, agrippant sa main en souriant si fort, si fort, que son visage ne suffisait pas à contenir l'étendue de son sourire.

⁂

 _Reprends-toi, Severus_ , se disait-il en arpentant la forêt, sa cape faisant voler de nouveau les premières feuilles mortes tombées à terre. Qu'est-ce que tu me joues là, un jeune premier en mal d'amour ?

Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça, d'avoir envie de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres, de sentir sa peau, c'est la curiosité d'essayer – pour une fois que quelqu'un veut de toi.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour, non, de vouloir toujours plus de temps avec elle, c'est l'envie de comprendre pourquoi elle s'est arrêtée cette fois-ci pour te sauver.

Ce n'est pas l'aimer, que de l'écouter ; ce n'est pas de l'amour que de lui répondre. Ne me dis pas que tu les aimais, tous ceux que tu as écoutés, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore et le temps !

Ce n'est pas l'aimer que de vouloir tout savoir d'elle et ne pas chercher à l'arracher à ses pensées ; pour se protéger soi-même, il faut bien connaître l'inconnu, et il faut le ménager pour ne pas l'effrayer dans le silence.

Ce n'est pas l'aimer que de la visualiser là toujours, c'est ton esprit qui se repose sur le seul repère que tu as dans ce parallèle que tu n'as pas vécu.

Ce n'est pas même de l'amour de la désirer, non, ce sont les bas instincts que tu as essayé d'étouffer qui ressurgissent aujourd'hui, une fois le danger écarté ; et vers quel autre candidat veux-tu qu'ils se fixent ? Il n'y a qu'elle. Il n'y a qu'elle ici.

Ce n'est pas l'aimer que de la rejouer dans tes souvenirs quand elle t'a laissé ; ce n'est pas l'aimer, ce poing serré dans ta poitrine quand elle n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, l'exaltation de tes neurones asséchés quand elle te sourit.

Ce n'est pas l'aimer, c'est t'aveugler, de ne plus voir ces défauts en elle qui t'horripilaient.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour, de n'exister que depuis qu'elle est là, que parce que tu crois qu'elle a besoin de toi.

Ce n'est pas l'aimer, cette vrille en pensant qu'elle pourrait partir et te laisser derrière.

Tu sais bien, toi, que l'amour n'existe pas, que c'est une construction mentale issue du manque qui ne repose sur rien, se nourrit d'elle-même et s'effondre au moindre changement. L'amour, s'il existait, il ne pourrait pas s'user, il ne pourrait pas se remplacer.

Ne fais pas ça maintenant, t'imaginer attaché à elle – pourquoi ? parce qu'elle a mis en péril tout un cycle qui t'a coûté ton âme et ton humanité ?

C'est à toi de l'éloigner, à toi de lui dire de partir pour que le parallèle puisse se reformer ! Elle te rend faible, elle te rend dépendant !

Il faisait volte-face en lui-même : mais qu'est-ce que tu appelles l'amour, alors ? Si ce n'est rien de tout cela, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tu le sais bien pourtant, répondait sa propre voix à travers les parallèles et le temps ; ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié ?

Aimer c'est souffrir, c'est s'étouffer de manque. Ce n'est rien d'autre que cela, l'amour.

Tu devrais savoir, toi, que l'amour heureux c'est une idée qui n'existe que pour les fous qui peuvent le vivre et les poètes qui peuvent se l'inventer ! Mais pour toi ce n'est qu'un mirage, et ce ne sera que de la souffrance ! Ce ne sera qu'une déchirure quand la séparation viendra.

Les feuilles dansaient autour de lui, balayées par le vent et sa marche nerveuse. Laquelle des voix dans sa tête essayait-il de semer ? Il les fuyait toutes. Mais il continuait de parler, de débattre avec lui-même, et avec cette voix de fer qui le suivait depuis avant qu'il se souvienne.

 _Ce n'est pas parce que l'amour n'existe pas que je ne l'aime pas !_

Il s'arrêta lui-même, interdit de ce qu'il venait de penser.

 _Je ne peux_ pas _l'aimer – qu'est-ce que cela fait d'hier ?_

Et contre le temps il pensait que si elle remplissait ce vide béant, s'il ne ressentait plus le manque lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, c'était bien pourtant qu'il devait l'aimer, cette anomalie qu'il aurait voulu normale.

Mais si la voix dans son âme avait raison, cela voulait-il dire qu'il devait renoncer à Hermione ?

La forêt interdite laissait frémir les feuilles, les arbres grinçaient au vent, mais la voix du devoir dans la conscience de Severus ne répondit plus.

Quel besoin a-t-on d'une conscience, quand l'engrenage du temps enfonce ses dents sur le cœur ?

* * *

 **⁂**

 _:D Severus commence à arriver à bout de patience ! J'espère que ce chapitre de transition (de virage ?) vous a plu !_

 _Las/ys_


	21. Duodecim (8)

Merci Nathea, Laurine21, Tralapapa, Snapinou, ladyoscar77, Nastesia.a et Eilonna pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Duodecim (8)**

 _Maintenant dit : Je suis Autrefois,_

 _Et j'ai pompé ta vie avec ma trompe immonde !_

– Charles Baudelaire (L'Horloge)

* * *

— Êtes-vous fidèle ?

Il resta silencieux si longtemps qu'elle craignit avoir dépassé les bornes. Puis il leva un sourcil sarcastique.

— Dans la haine et son inverse, oui.

Elle le contempla si tristement qu'il mit trop de venin dans sa défense.

— Allons, allons, Granger, ne me dites pas que les Gryffondors, qui sont si _nobles_ en toutes choses, n'apprécient pas la constance ?

— _Je_ suis fidèle à l'amour, défia-t-elle. Et je pense qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il faut toujours choisir d'agir pour l'amour.

— Et s'il faut choisir entre l'amour et le devoir ? Que feriez-vous alors ?

— Je choisirai l'amour.

— Vous avez tort sur les deux plans ; il faut choisir d'abord le devoir, puis il faut choisir la haine.

— C'est l'amour qui doit prédominer dans vos choix !

— Et si votre amour était bafoué, que feriez-vous !, s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement. Ne vous vengeriez-vous pas ?

Hermione se leva à son tour pour qu'il ne puisse pas remporter ce duel par le seul bénéfice de sa taille. Elle se tint la plus droite possible en soutenant son regard.

— Je me battrais pour rétablir ce qui est juste, si je le peux, mais la vengeance pour la vengeance, je ne la veux pas.

— Je ne crois pas ça de vous, railla-t-il. Vous ne vengeriez pas vos amis si on leur faisait du mal ? Vous avez même frappé Malefoy junior.

— Ce n'était pas de la haine !, s'insurgea-t-elle.

— Et lorsque vous avez lancé votre maléfice de pustules sur Miss Edgecombe ?

— Je n'ai pas _lancé_ le sort sur Marietta ! J'ai enchanté le parchemin, et elle n'aurait rien eu si elle n'avait pas trahi sa promesse ! Ce n'était _pas_ de la haine.

— Ce n'est pas de la haine quand la vengeance est juste, c'est cela pour les Gryffondors, n'est-ce pas ?, persifla-t-il.

— Je ne me suis jamais vengée !, insista Hermione, en ayant la sensation que ses cheveux s'électrifiaient.

— Et Bellatrix Lestrange ? N'avez-vous pas jubilé quand Molly l'a tuée ?

— J'ai été soulagée qu'elle ne puisse plus faire de mal à d'autres, oui, mais je ne me faisais pas une obsession perverse de la tuer ! J'aurais été contente qu'elle aille à Azkaban !

— Pour qu'elle s'en échappe de nouveau ? S'il n'y avait pas de gens pour haïr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait toujours au pouvoir !

Il s'adossa à la cheminée et la contempla de loin, les yeux baissés sur elle ; seule sa mâchoire serrée trahissait son expression qu'il voulait flegmatique.

— Voldemort n'a accédé au pouvoir qu'à cause de la haine ! La sienne et celle qu'il a déclenchée chez les autres !, rétorqua Hermione.

— Et c'est elle qui l'a faite tomber !

— Non ! C'est la justice qui a fait tomber Voldemort ! L'Ordre du Phénix se battait pour la justice ! Et Harry a triomphé grâce à l'amour.

— Les Gryffondors ne fonctionnent pas pour la justice, ils fonctionnent par bravade, par rébellion permanente et déplacée ! Par vengeance !

— C'est faux, c'est faux ! Je me suis battue pour la justice ! Et beaucoup d'autres personnes dans l'Ordre aussi !

— Il n'y a jamais de justice, Granger. Il n'y a que des alliances, les maîtres penseurs d'un côté et les pions de l'autre, et vous étiez tous des pions !

— Et vous alors ! C'est pour la haine peut-être que vous avez vécu ? C'est pour la haine que le professeur Dumbledore vous a fait confiance inconditionnellement ?

— Qu'est-ce que Potter est allé vous raconter là, Granger !, gronda-t-il avec humeur.

— Rien ! Rien ! Il m'en a dit assez pour que je sache que si le professeur Dumbledore vous a fait confiance, c'est parce que vous l'aimiez, elle ! Elle ! Vous ne voyez jamais autre chose que la haine ou _elle_ ?, écuma-t-elle, débordée par une jalousie irrationnelle.

— J'ai dit la haine _et_ son inverse, Granger, je n'ai pas dit l'un ou l'autre !

— Mais vous ne devriez garder que l'autre ! Et vous… et vous… !

— Ce sont les haines qui nous façonnent, ce sont elles qui font ce qu'on est !

— Les gens changent, vous savez, vous ne pouvez pas les haïr pour toujours !

— Il n'y a personne jamais qui change une seule chose, Granger, à part _vous_.

— Si je haïssais tous ceux qui se sont un jour moqués de moi, je ne serais devenue amie ni avec Ron, ni avec Harry, ni avec _vous_ !

— Et s'ils ne vous avaient pas soi-disant sauvée d'un troll des montagnes, vous les haïriez encore aujourd'hui ! Vous me l'avez dit vous-même !

— Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde que vous puissiez me faire haïr et c'est vous !

— Eh bien ! Si vous me haïssez, pourquoi restez-vous à me tenir compagnie depuis six mois ! Est-ce que cela vous fait plaisir, de me voir ainsi ?

— Je n'ai pas dit cela et vous le savez très bien !

— Et _qu'est-ce que_ vous avez dit au juste ?, jeta-t-il avec mépris. Je ne suis pas sûr de percevoir le sens que vous souhaitez donner à vos phrases brouillonnes.

— Je vais vous le répéter puisque vous n'avez pas la capacité émotionnelle de comprendre la première fois : il ne faut jamais agir pour la haine mais pour l'amour.

— Oh, vraiment… ? Vous avez inventé ce beau principe par vous-même ou vous venez de vous désigner comme le porte-parole d'Albus Dumbledore à travers le voile ? N'hésitez pas, si vous souhaitez me jeter des poignées de bonbons au citron à travers le grillage, j'ai l'habitude.

— Il avait raison sur ce point et vous le savez très bien, mais vous faites semblant d'être aigri pour le tourner en dérision !

— Il avait peut-être raison pour _certains_ , mais pas pour tout le monde, Granger ! Ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire, croyez-vous que cela demandait de l'amour ? D'invoquer un Avada Kedavra ? Et que se serait-il passé si je l'avais recouvert d'amour au lieu de le tuer ? L'amour, c'est bon pour votre petit héros qui a eu une vie si _difficile_. Mais pour le reste d'entre nous, la guerre ce n'était ni de l'amour, ni de la justice !

— Vous trouvez que c'était une partie de plaisir, de passer un an à camper avec des horcruxes ? D'infiltrer Gringotts et le ministère de la Magie ? _Vous_ avez souffert, mais nous aussi ! Nous aussi !

— Et chaque jour, vous avez agi par amour, certainement ? La seule chose à laquelle vous pensiez sous le Doloris, c'est à quel point vous aimiez ?

— Ce n'est pas non plus ce que je voulais dire et vous le savez très bien !

— Et je vous dis moi que si vous n'êtes pas fidèle à la haine, vous ne pouvez _pas_ être fidèle à l'amour !

— Vous avez tort !

— Si je piétine votre amour maintenant, vous persistez à dire que vous ne le vengeriez pas !

— Oui ! Vous voyez bien que oui !, s'exclama-t-elle, le cœur foulé.

— Alors vous n'aimez pas suffisamment !

— C'est vous qui n'êtes pas si fidèle à vos amours si vous choisissez la haine par-dessus elles !

— Si vous ne haïssez pas quand on vous prend votre amour, vous le trahissez !

— Il n'y a que la haine qui peut trahir l'amour !

— L'amour, cela passe toujours après le devoir, Granger !

Il était en train de perdre le contrôle dont il se verrouillait ; elle le voyait se desserrer sa prise sur lui-même à chaque phrase, laisser passer entre ses dents des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté de dire d'ordinaire. Et il la regardait de l'autre côté de la pièce, ses yeux noirs magnétiques, et il y avait autre chose que de la colère qui miroitait au fond, quelque chose qui grondait, qui montait, qui se nourrissait seul et qu'il ne pourrait plus contrôler longtemps.

Elle croyait reconnaître ce sentiment, elle voulait y voir du désir, et son estomac y répondait malgré elle en se nouant, son bas ventre se contractait contre son gré, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il reconnaisse que cette dispute était un prétexte, un leurre pour dissimuler son attirance, mais elle n'osait y croire parce qu'il était cruel, d'appuyer ainsi sur sa jalousie, de se moquer d'elle aussi ouvertement. Était-il obligé de la faire souffrir ainsi ? Et si elle avait tort ? S'il la détestait ? Si elle avait mal interprété chacun de ses regards qui ne parlait qu'à demi-mot ?

— Enfin, Severus ! Vous êtes l'homme le plus logique que je connaisse, mais quand vous commencez à la mettre au service de la mauvaise foi !... Vous voyez bien au moins que tout votre raisonnement est biaisé !

— Vous savez bien que j'ai raison, sans quoi vous m'auriez déjà démontré le contraire.

— Il n'y a rien de plus puissant que l'amour !

— Il n'y a rien de plus puissant que l'amour, certes, et c'est pour cela que je vous dis qu'il faut faire appel à la haine lorsqu'il a été fauché ! Et qu'il faut toujours faire passer le devoir avant !

— Vous le savez bien pourtant ! Vous avez vu ce que Harry a pu faire !

— Je crains de ne pas le savoir, non, Granger.

— C'est l'amour qui l'a protégé et qui lui a permis de détruire Voldemort !

— Ce sont la chance, les sacrifices d'autres personnes, et les compétences d'autres personnes qui lui ont permis de survivre. C'est tout. Ni plus, ni moins.

— Vous allez vous étouffer sur votre mauvaise foi !

— Non, non, Granger, vous avez tort… C'est vous qui finirez par vous noyer dans vos contradictions !

— C'est vous qui ne faites que vous contredire !

— Ah, voyez-vous, Granger, là où vous exposez une thèse puis son symétrique opposé en étant indûment persuadée qu'il s'agit de la même chose, je vous montre moi toute une gamme de réactions complémentaires et logiques.

— Vous… vous ne faites rien de tel ! Vous me dites qu'il faut choisir la haine, et je vous réponds qu'il faut se battre au nom de l'amour.

— Bien sûr, Miss Granger, je suis d'accord avec vous – mais vous n'exprimez pas notre opinion de la façon la plus juste. Ce que vous appelez vous battre au nom de l'amour, j'appelle cela faire appel à la haine.

— Vous êtes bien amer ! C'est la preuve que –

— Vous prenez du café le matin, je crois, Granger ? C'est bien la _preuve_ qu'il vous faut un peu d'amertume pour affronter les réalités de votre journée. Que vous le vouliez ou non, la vie est amère.

— Pour l'amour du ciel, s'étouffa-t-elle, vous ne pouvez pas me sortir _ça_ comme argument !

— Si c'est là toute l'argumentation que vous m'opposez, susurra-il en s'approchant, je ne peux que vous concéder votre incontestable place dans le spectre du vrai. Non – je reste sans voix devant ces nouveaux éléments que vous avez eu la bonté de mettre en lumière pour mon esprit étriqué. Grand bien vous fasse, Miss Granger, de penser ce que vous pensez ; je continuerai pour moi de penser à mon habitude.

— Vous ne pouvez pas baser des opinions aussi importantes sur cette logique absurde par laquelle vous justifiez tout !

Elle l'agaçait, par Merlin, comme elle l'agaçait. D'où était partie cette discussion ? Il ne la contrôlait plus, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il disait. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler, il n'était pas capable de s'arrêter de la contredire. Les mots jaillissaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les filtrer, sans qu'il puisse les peser, sans qu'il puisse distiller le sens de ce qu'il voulait sous-entendre en un minimum de mots.

Il voulait la faire taire, l'envie de la faire taire l'étouffait, ses nerfs bouillaient, s'agitaient. _Je dois la faire taire, je dois avoir le dernier mot_ , s'enivrait sa voix intérieure, mais elle, elle ne lâchait pas son opinion – quelle était-elle ? Qu'était-il en train de défendre ? Merlin, il en disait bien trop – et cela l'enrageait et il voulait l'encercler, tourner autour d'elle, et la _prendre_. Ses phrases une par une se déchaînaient de son contrôle, et il plongeait sans pouvoir remonter dans une exaltation rougeoyante.

 _Je la veux_ , pensait-il fébrilement, _je la_ veux _! J'ai besoin… je_ manque _… j'ai_ besoin _d'elle !_

Le calme chevillé à son âme cédait souffle à souffle trop fort qu'il respirait, et plus il essayait de ne pas maintenir son regard, plus y revenait, assoiffé, perdu, sans plus être retenu par les cordes de l'occlumancie qui lâchaient une à une.

 _Hermione_ , bouillonnait-il. _Je ne peux plus le supporter ! Je ne peux plus attendre ! Je ne peux plus me retenir !_ Il voulait l'embrasser, il voulait la dévorer, il voulait qu'elle soit à lui pour toujours… pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être à lui ? Pourquoi le destin la mettait-il sur sa route s'il n'avait pas le droit de la prendre ?

Pourquoi tout cela disparaissait-il quand elle le regardait, les yeux perdus, méfiants de la peur d'être blessée, cherchant des explications à ce débordement d'émotions qui le submergeait ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle, qu'il l'aimait malgré tout, qu'il l'aimait envers tout, elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait retourné le temps, qu'elle réveillait l'inertie dans laquelle il essayait encore de se maintenir, elle ne savait pas qu'il voulait être libre, qu'il s'en étouffait de l'envie de l'avoir à lui, de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, et de pouvoir goûter ses lèvres.

— Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire changer d'avis, Granger ! Il y a bien un moment où vous devrez reconnaître que l'on ne peut pas toujours choisir l'amour au devoir, et que l'on doit parfois choisir la haine pour honorer un amour perdu.

— C'est vous qui n'arriverez pas à me faire changer d'avis ! Quand ces tentations viennent, il faut toujours se rappeler d'agir pour l'amour !

— Ce n'est pas là-dessus que vous nous ferez nous rejoindre !

— Alors, où pouvons-nous nous rejoindre ? Peut-être dans d'autres temps, dans une autre dimension ?

— Croyez-moi, trancha-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, que nous soyons ou non dans une autre dimension ne changera en rien mon opinion à votre égard.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que toute votre vie vous n'avez agi que par haine ou par devoir ! Qu'est-ce qui a motivé votre sentiment de devoir à accomplir ?

— Le devoir lui-même, Granger. La raison, je ne l'ai plus !

— Je _sais_ ! Arrêtez de me torturer avec ça !

— De _vous_ torturer ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à voir là-dedans ?

— Arrêtez !, hurla-t-elle. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruel !

— _Je_ suis cruel ! Et en quoi, je vous prie ? Est-ce moi qui commande aux lois de l'univers ?

Elle leva les mains au ciel.

— Arrêtez ! Arrête, Severus ! Mon dieu ! Est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre que je t'aime ?

— Vous m'ennuyez, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il.

Elle recula, pâlie.

— Si vous m'aimiez un peu, vous ne me feriez pas souffrir autant ! Vous ne joueriez pas avec moi de la sorte ! Pourquoi me laisser croire –

— Cessez ces sottises, Granger ! Vous regretteriez de poursuivre sur cette lancée, siffla-t-il dangereusement en la rabattant contre le mur.

— Alors que c'est toujours à _elle_ que vous serez fidèle –

— Je vous dis d' _arrêter_ , Granger !

— Vous vous moquez de moi !

— Par Cliodna, _taisez-vous_ , Hermione !

— Vous ne m'aimez pas !

— Ah ! je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne t'aime pas !... Mais personne jamais ne t'aimera plus que moi ! Mais moi je t'aime aujourd'hui pour hier, je t'aime aujourd'hui pour demain ! Et je te le dirais, Hermione, si aujourd'hui était à moi – et je vous le dirais, Hermione, mais aujourd'hui ne m'appartient pas.

Il se détourna, les pommettes embarrassées, les pupilles dilatées ; elle le retint. Lorsqu'enfin il accepta de croiser son regard, ses yeux brillaient de cet éclat sombre qui saisissait son cœur et embrasait tout le reste.

Très lentement, très précautionneusement, elle tira le bras de Severus vers elle. Elle ne pouvait retenir les tremblements fébriles qui, partant de son avant-bras, secouaient ses doigts agrippés au tissu lourd de sa manche noire – et ses jambes d'ailleurs tremblaient, tout n'était que frémissement. Ses paumes se trouvaient d'un coup plus humides que sa bouche d'où toute la salive était évaporée, la laissant asséchée pour quelque chose qu'elle espérait et qu'il lui avait refusé jusque-là.

À cet instant pourtant, les yeux qui l'avaient fuie ne cillaient pas, et elle vit le moment où son contrôle capitula tout à fait ; il y renonça contre lui-même, en levant sa propre main comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la levait de lui-même. Elle chancelait aussi, cette main sèche et froide qu'il effleura sur sa joue, ombre immense dont le mont de Neptune soutenait son menton, dont le pouce passait devant son oreille, dont les doigts se perdaient dans ses boucles folles.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait et se débattait frénétiquement dans le silence. Des papillons remontaient de son bas-ventre par nuées, chaque échappée une respiration qui manquait d'air et en appelait une autre au secours, chaque bouffée contractant son ventre un peu plus, chaque envol l'enserrant davantage dans l'étau d'un désir incontrôlable ; et elle étreignait l'avant-bras de Severus au plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, et ferma les yeux pour échapper aux siens, vacillante.

Alors dans ce qui lui sembla une chute, Severus releva le menton d'Hermione vers lui, et se pencha vers elle. Hermione pensa défaillir quand il prit ses lèvres et le monde implosa, se réduisit à cette étreinte, et le temps s'arrêta. Ce devait être l'explication, balbutiaient ses neurones en fuite ; le temps s'était figé ; même avec un retourneur de temps, elle ne pourrait retrouver cet instant hors du temps et de l'espace. Elle voulut dire « Severus » et n'y parvint pas, et il saisit délicatement sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes ; et – _oh._ – il passa sa langue sur la lèvre qu'elle aimait à mordiller et qu'il fixait souvent de cet air de fureur.

S'il cessait maintenant de la toucher, le manque la consumerait ; elle le voulait ; elle le désirait ; et il l'embrassait, elle, Hermione Granger ! Ce manque fantôme, elle l'identifiait maintenant au moment où il cessait d'être. Il l'embrassait : sa langue caressait la sienne, la lâchait, la retrouvait ; il dévorait son âme ; il quittait et regagnait ses lèvres ; tout en Hermione s'emballa comme un manège tourbillonnant sans attaches dans un ciel de vertige, et il n'y eut plus que la joie, pure, pour la définir.

Ce baiser prit fin, pourtant ; et ils se séparèrent, degré par degré, puis il recula lentement.

Son regard brûlant glaça son cœur à l'en briser.

— Oh, par Merlin, Hermione, força-t-il à travers sa gorge nouée, vous _m'agacez_.

Et il disparut, balayant la lueur des yeux d'Hermione dans un tournoiement de cape.

Il voulait courir mais ne courut pas. Les yeux rivés sur le coude du couloir, il marchait vite – une fois arrivé à ce tournant, il serait presque à son laboratoire –

— SEVERUS SNAPE !

Il ne se retourna pas.

— Répondez-moi tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas que je vous traite de _lâche_ , cracha-t-elle.

— Je ne suis pas un lâche, murmura-t-il férocement.

— Alors j'imagine que vous agissez par sens tordu du devoir ! Pour un Serpentard, vous avez certainement l'art du sacrifice !

— C'est vous qui n'auriez jamais dû me sauver ! Que ne m'avez-vous laissé ?

— Laissé ! Pour mourir étouffé dans votre sang ?

— Oui, mugit-il, _oui_ , vous n'auriez jamais dû intervenir !

— Oh ! Parce que j'ai mis en péril votre stature de martyr héroïque ?

— Parce que _jusque-là_ , vous ne vous étiez pas embarrassée pour moi !, cracha-t-il, sonnant plus meurtri qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Alors, dites-moi ! Dites-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à agir comme vous l'avez fait ?

— Je –

— Est-ce un jeu pour vous ? Me mettez-vous à l'épreuve ?

— J'aimerais bien comprendre comment j'aurais pu vous sauver avant ! C'est ça que vous me reprochez ?

 _Oui_ , pensa-t-il avec vigueur, _oui ! Pourquoi ne revenez-vous pas toujours pour moi ? Comment avez-vous pu me laisser seul !_

— Je vous reproche d'être une _anomalie_ ! Une incohérence !

Puis il ajouta :

— Tout ceci a été une erreur.

— Une _erreur_ ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il la fixa longuement sans répondre. _Severus_ , pensait-elle désespérément, _ne me fais pas ça. Ne me laisse pas. Tu ne peux pas retirer ce que tu m'as dit. Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu ne le pensais pas. C'est impossible._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de te dire, Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer comme obstacle insurmontable ?_

Il la fixait toujours, immobile, le visage saigné de toute expression.

 _Je_ t'aime _, moi, je t'aime_ , ragea-t-elle intérieurement. _Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que t'obstines à croire que ce n'est pas possible ?_

— Severus…, dit-elle finalement d'un ton qu'elle espérait autoritaire, adulte et posé, je sais que cette situation est difficile pour toi. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain midi pour m'adresser une lettre dans laquelle tu m'expliqueras ce que tu ne veux pas me dire. Si je ne la reçois pas, je viendrai t'arracher la réponse moi-même à l'heure habituelle, même si je dois te droguer au Veritaserum pour l'avoir.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il acquiesce car elle craignait qu'il refuse ; elle s'éloigna lentement car ses larmes couraient pour elle ; elle ne se retourna pas pour ne pas voir confirmée l'indifférence qu'elle imaginait mordant ses traits.

Elle ne vit donc pas ses yeux assoiffés de manque ronger son visage statufié ; elle ne vit pas à quel point il était pâle, cet homme écartelé entre elle et le temps. Elle ne vit pas que sa conscience démembrait son cœur ; elle ne vit pas que son cœur disloquait sa conscience.

Elle ne le vit pas s'enfoncer dans un abîme de panique à chaque pas qu'elle prenait loin de lui.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _Ha, je ne sais pas si vous serez contentes que Severus ait fini par céder ou si vous allez me poursuivre avec des rouleaux à pâtisserie pour le cliffhanger... dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Las/ys_


	22. Duodecim (9)

Merci Tralapapa, Nathea, Laurine21, Loulou0999, Eilonna, shukrat et Snapinou pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Duodecim (9)**

 _D'une voix…_

 _Mais… que je n'entends pas pour la première fois !_

– Edmond Rostand (Cyrano de Bergerac)

* * *

D'abord ce fut tout son sang qui sembla s'évaporer d'un coup : il se figea comme un bloc de glace ; et quand elle eut disparu au bout du couloir sans se retourner vers lui, son cœur relâcha des flots de sang d'un seul coup dans ses veines, si vite qu'il ne faisait plus que ça son sang, faire des tours, et lui, lui ne pouvait qu'à peine marcher et il chancela jusqu'à son laboratoire, les mains tremblant si fort que cela l'inquiétait davantage, et il avait peur de cesser de respirer.

Ses yeux le piquaient comme s'il s'était frotté de l'extrait de gingembre au bord des cils ; mais ce n'était pas ses doigts tachés des ingrédients de potions qui les irritaient ; c'était du sel qui brûlait ses yeux.

 _Ne panique pas_ , se disait-il comme un mantra, _ne panique pas_.

Mais il avait chaud, il avait aussi chaud qu'au bord de la rivière tant de parallèles en dessous de cette vie, et pourtant les donjons de début novembre n'égalaient pas la canicule du mois de juillet ; et il l'avait sa réponse ; il était toujours lui, toujours le même Severus Snape après tout, et son cœur claquait encore comme autrefois devant cette vague d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait contenir.

C'était la même chose oui, la même douleur, et il en avait peur, il en avait toujours eu si peur, et elle l'engloutissait tout entier ; son cœur ébréchait tous ses nerfs.

Il avait trompé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui avait caché plus de choses qu'il ne le saurait jamais ; mais face à lui-même, à ce torrent qui lui criait de reprendre les mots qu'il venait de dire, qui lui criait qu'Hermione était tout, il ne pouvait rien ; les murs d'occlumancie tombaient un par un, s'effondraient les uns sur les autres, et alors toutes ses pensées elles-mêmes se laissèrent emporter par ce torrent de panique.

Je suis en train de voler sa vie – moi ! – je dois la laisser ! – Non !, se répondait-il dans le même souffle, le cœur agonisant, non ! C'est la première fois que je vis ! Tu ne peux pas me la prendre !

Elle n'est pas à toi, pas à moi ! Tu l'as toujours su, depuis le jour où tu t'es réveillé alors que tu devrais être mort ! Ce n'est qu'une parenthèse !

J'ai vécu pour elle !, criait son âme.

Tu ne peux pas l'aimer maintenant, je ne peux pas ! Si tu l'aimes maintenant, tu l'aurais toujours aimée ! Tu dois la laisser !

Non ! Non ! Elle a choisi elle de me sauver, elle a choisi de rester ! Je la veux ! Elle est mon incohérence et je l'aime !

Et tu dois la rendre à la vie qu'elle aurait eue sans toi !

Cette vie qu'elle m'a fait vivre, c'est la seule que j'ai eue, la seule vie que je vivrai jamais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me la prendre ! J'étais presque humain, moi, j'étais à deux doigts de le devenir !

Et que se passera-t-il si tu changes le cours de ce parallèle trop profondément ? Toi, toi qui connais les parallèles, qui connais les cycles, comment peux-tu compromettre tout ton travail jusqu'ici ? Et si tu changeais le cours du temps ? Si tu l'endommageais à jamais ?

Je ne connais même pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait tout ça ! Mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis vivant que par elle !

Et que fais-tu de ton devoir, Severus ? Tu dois redevenir ce que tu as toujours été, ce que tu seras toujours : un _moyen_ , un pion, un acteur, une marionnette !

Non – tu n'as pas le droit de me dire de la laisser !

Si tu ne veux pas la laisser tu dois la faire partir ! Partir loin de toi, lui dire de trouver un travail, de vivre sa vie !

Elle a l'air d'être heureuse ici ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sais, et tu l'as vu aussi !

Tu profites d'elle, Severus ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas sa vie, tu sais que ce n'est pas la tienne ! Tu lui voles son choix ! Et que feras-tu pour elle si tes actions dérèglent le cycle ? Si tu changes tellement sa façon d'être dans ce parallèle qu'elle change elle-même inconsciemment dans le cycle suivant ? Et si elle agissait trop différemment ? Si elle ne rencontrait jamais ses amis ? Si elle se faisait tuer pendant la guerre ? Si elle ne naissait pas sorcière ? Ce serait à cause de toi ! Ce sera de ta faute !

Arrête ! Arrête de parler comme –

Tu dois la faire partir ! Tu dois lui écrire cette lettre et lui dire de nouveau que c'était une erreur, qu'elle doit partir et te laisser, ou tu dois t'arracher toi-même à elle !

Non – non !...

Tu es un simple mécanisme du temps et tu sembles l'oublier, Severus !

Et les voix de sa tête se mêlèrent de nouveau en une seule quand il n'eut plus d'autres arguments à se dire, et il se cognait aux tables hautes et aux bancs bas, et ses doigts tremblaient en retournant sa réserve.

 _Je ne peux pas… Laisse-la… Je ne peux pas… Laisse-la !_

Il tâtait sa gorge, sa poitrine, pour vérifier que son cœur battait toujours, et il respirait par à-coups si grands que c'était une bouffée d'air pour un seul moment d'apnée vertigineux ; des taches noires apaisaient la brûlure piquante de ses yeux fatigués, fixes et immobiles qu'il n'osait pas fermer parce que le noir le plus bref lui faisait croire l'évanouissement.

Il avait dénoué son foulard et l'avait jeté loin parce qu'il l'étranglait, il l'étouffait, il l'empêchait de palper, palper son cou pour vérifier qu'il vivait encore, qu'il n'était pas déjà parti, parce que rien dans son corps ne se comportait normalement.

Il finit par mettre la main sur un philtre Calmant, puis il prit aussi un philtre de Paix et le tremblement de son âme, le vide dans ses mains recula assez pour qu'il constate l'état dans lequel il avait mis sa réserve. Des flacons renversés gisaient éparpillés sur les étagères, des pluies d'ingrédients recouvraient le sol ; il faudrait des jours pour tout remettre en ordre.

Hermione lui avait demandé un jour ce qu'il ferait s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain, et il n'avait pas répondu. Il avait pensé : _c'est déjà le cas, Granger, il n'y a pas de lendemain, il n'y a que des hordes d'hier_.

Elle avait essayé de créer pour lui des lendemains, elle avait été un présent inespéré.

Il devait pourtant la confiner au révolu, il devait faire en sorte qu'elle l'abandonne, qu'elle reprenne ses lendemains à elle qu'elle croirait inédits et qui pourtant porteraient déjà son empreinte, auraient déjà frappé son subconscient, l'auraient un peu faite.

Elle ne lui poserait plus ces questions qui les avaient liés ; il n'en entendrait plus une, car elle devait les poser à d'autres. À un autre. _Comment est-ce que vous prenez votre thé ? Est-ce que vous aviez un ami imaginaire ? Est-ce que vous saviez que c'était moi qui avais volé la peau de serpent du cap et la corne de bicorne ? Est-ce que vous vous entendiez bien avec votre mère ? Est-ce que vous avez des gestes que vous faites machinalement ?_

 _Est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre que je t'aime ?_

Pourquoi le temps avait-il laissé faire ça ? Pourquoi persistait-il à le faire souffrir, à lui présenter Hermione sur un plateau d'argent avec l'interdiction de la garder ?

Sa mission achevée, pourquoi devait-il encore n'écouter que le devoir ? Il ne serait jamais libre lui, jamais libre d'ignorer le temps.

Et pourtant il voulait tenir le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains, et écarter ses cheveux de ses joues. Il voulait prendre ses mains dans les siennes, il voulait l'embrasser encore, il voulait la découvrir entièrement, il voulait un jour lui ôter ses vêtements un à un, il voulait effleurer ses lèvres partout sur sa peau.

Il voulait lui dire un peu de ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit : il savait bien qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques questions de percer tous ses secrets. Il voulait lui dire qu'il y avait des parallèles, et qu'elle ne devrait probablement pas être ici avec lui, qu'elle avait une autre vie, mais que si elle voulait rester quand même, avec lui, il l'aimait, lui, et il ne pourrait plus faire autrement que de l'aimer.

Il but un peu plus ; les flacons se vidaient.

Dans un éclair de lucidité glaciale, il se rappela qu'il devait écrire à Hermione. Il devait lui dire… que devait-il déjà lui dire ? Il le savait mais c'était dissimulé, c'était loin – il s'en rappellerait s'il était un peu plus calme, son cœur encore battait trop fort, son esprit encore pensait trop fort. Il reprit des deux potions, assis par terre, et finit par trouver l'impulsion de se lever de nouveau et s'asseoir au bureau du laboratoire.

 _Hermione_ , écrivit-il.

Ah, mais que dire d'autre ? Qu'avouer et que dissimuler ?

Le mélange de philtre de Paix et de philtre Calmant floutait sa notion du temps, ralentissait son esprit, le rendait anormalement rêveur. Il inspira, expira, rassembla ses sentiments éparpillés aux quatre coins de lui-même et les enfouit. Il ne penserait pas à Hermione, il contrôlerait ses émotions, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il écrivit des lettres et des lettres qu'il jetait sans que l'encre soit sèche.

 _Hermione,_

 _Cette lettre que tu me demandes, je ne peux pas te l'écrire. Il y a en jeu une raison que je ne connais plus._

 _Reprends le cours de ta vie ; ne reviens pas me voir. Si tu restes à Poudlard, ignore-moi : je te rendrai la chose facile, jusqu'à ce que tu m'oublies. Je t'éviterai, je ferai comme si rien n'avait eu lieu entre nous._

 _Severus_

Non, non. Il leva les yeux au plafond ; il devenait si sentimental que c'en était risible. Il avait un plan, un plan pour remplir son devoir et il l'avait rempli. Son rôle dans le grand ordre des choses était rempli.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Ne revenez pas. Oubliez-moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas ; je ne changerai rien de ce qui était quand nous nous croiserons de nouveau._

 _Pr. Snape_

Il soupira. Pourquoi faire des serments ? Un jour ou l'autre, elle ferait un choix, ses chances seraient écoulées, le cycle qui rythmait sa vie recommencerait, et elle l'oublierait. Cela ne servait à rien de lui écrire ces mots qu'elle ne comprendrait pas ; il voulait qu'elle le sauve mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir de lui. Il jeta le parchemin à la corbeille et en prit un autre.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Je le répète : c'était une erreur. Oubliez-moi, et reprenez votre vie._

 _Pr. Snape_

Il écrivit nettement « Miss H. Granger » sur l'enveloppe crème, scella le courrier, et le déposa en évidence sur son bureau pour le prendre en chemin lorsqu'il irait faire ses rondes.

Il reprit machinalement une gorgée de chacun des philtres, fixa l'enveloppe sans ciller, longtemps. Une idée grignotait son esprit. Pas une idée, vraiment. Une intuition. Son subconscient avait trouvé un lien qui lui échappait. Oui, il y avait quelque chose, un rapport qu'il devait établir.

Mais sa conscience elle-même flottait quelques pieds au-dessus de lui-même. Il se sentait vide et en paix, et plus rien ne tourbillonnait dans son esprit. Il n'entendait plus cette voix insupportable qui lui avait toujours dit quoi faire comme si elle s'en rappelait mieux que lui. Son cœur battit un écart, se pressant de toutes ses forces contre ses côtes, et son esprit, agacé, tendit la main de nouveau vers les flacons presque vides. Son bras hésita un instant, ne sachant auquel des deux obéir ; mais finalement il se tendit, et Severus but ce qui restait des potions, et son esprit fut enfin léger, léger comme l'oubli.

Oui, elle flottait vraiment haut cette fois, sa conscience – il devait faire quelque chose encore pourtant… la commande pour l'infirmerie, sans doute, finit-il par conclure en fixant le mémo sur son bureau. Il était un peu lent – un peu engourdi – à vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de bouger en même temps que ce qu'il percevait. Tout semblait un peu décalé, un peu pâteux.

Il eut du mal à rassembler la volonté nécessaire pour s'arracher à son siège et remplir cette commande que lui réclamait à grands cris Madame Pomfresh depuis quelques semaines – solution de Force, Pimentine, solution diluée de pus de Bubobulb, potion de Ratatinage… Il soupira de nouveau, aligna les ingrédients pour la solution de Force et la potion de Ratatinage et mit deux chaudrons à chauffer.

En fixant les flammes, il se rappelait maintenant ; _Hermione_. Il avait voulu l'oublier. Ou peut-être oublier autre chose ? Quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu l'oublier, elle ?

 _Hermione_ , pensa-t-il. Ah – oui, s'il se concentrait, il pouvait voir les lignes qui se formaient au coin de son œil – le gauche – quand elle souriait ; cinq lignes profondes puis une multitude de ridules quand son sourire débordait. Il voyait la façon dont sa bouche se retroussait, un côté rejoint par l'autre, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres découvrent ses dents. Alors elle irradiait, et elle souriait tout entière, et il savait maintenant que ses sourires étaient l'ombre de ses baisers, le fantôme de son amour. Le sourire d'Hermione aimantait ses pensées noires comme la lumière attire l'ombre.

Peut-être, pensait-il, peut-être qu'après des années de ce sourire, il ne serait plus resté d'ombre à attirer. Est-ce pour se purger de leur noirceur que les papillons se brûlent à la lumière ? Renaissent-ils papillons de jour, virevoltant dans la lumière ? Sont-ils malgré tout les mêmes ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimerait lumineux, elle qui l'avait aimé sombre ? Ne l'avait-elle aimé que pour le changer ?

Il versa une quantité libérale de jus de grenade dans le chaudron et en goûta juste assez pour en vérifier la puissance. Penser à Hermione apaisait l'énervement frénétique qui bouillait en lui depuis sa naissance. _Hermione_ … oui, s'il écoutait par-delà le silence – il entendait son rire.

Le banc le tirait à lui. _J'ai mis le jus de grenade dans l'autre chaudron_ , réalisa-t-il, embué par les philtres qui floutaient tout. Ha ! Hermione n'était pas là pour cette potion de Ratatinage-là. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être le crapaud de Londubat.

 _Hermione_ … oui, s'il fermait les yeux – il sentait son sourire pressé contre l'ombre du sien.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _Uh-ho... Hermione n'aurait pas dû laisser Severus seul. :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Las/ys_


	23. Inconnu

Merci Nathea, Laurine21, Snapinou et Eilonna pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Inconnu**

 _Ne vous tenez pas devant ma tombe en pleurant._

 _Je n'y suis pas, je ne dors pas._

– Mary Elizabeth Frye (Do not stand at my grave and weep)

* * *

Hermione remuait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, d'avant en arrière, soulagée que Minerva n'eût pas cherché à meubler le silence. Le professeur McGonagall avait cette discrétion qu'octroient les êtres frappés par le deuil, leur sourire voilé de regrets. Elle avait fini par partir quelques minutes auparavant, arguant – par pudeur ou paranoïa, avait pensé Hermione – devoir vérifier les défenses du château, les vibrations de Poudlard lui semblant étranges.

Le bureau paraissait vide maintenant que le professeur Dumbledore était parti ; il n'y avait plus de bibelots abracadabrants, pas de bol rempli de sucreries. Pourtant, Hermione, qui n'avait pas passé autant de temps que Harry dans le bureau de Dumbledore, se sentait à l'aise dans ce bureau austère, avec ce grand bureau dégagé, les bibliothèques imposantes, la petite table avec une théière et des tasses en porcelaine fine, décorées de chardons. Elle s'y était donc naturellement réfugiée après cette entrevue calamiteuse avec Severus. Comment avait-elle pu laisser les choses dégénérer ainsi ?

Qu'aurait-elle dû dire ? Qu'aurait-elle dû faire pour qu'il ne fuie pas ?

Son esprit méthodique analysait et retournait la situation à chaque entrechoquement de sa cuillère contre la porcelaine. Elle l'avait énervé au point qu'il avoue quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas souhaité lui dire : qu'il l'aimait. Puis, il avait cherché à fuir ; elle l'avait retenu ; il avait perdu le contrôle une fois encore et s'était laissé aller à l'embrasser… Elle soupira. Puis il lui avait reproché de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir, arguant qu'elle n'avait rien fait jusque-là pour le sauver. Mais quand ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. _Quand_ aurait-elle dû le sauver ? Quand il s'était engagé comme mangemort ? Aurait-il voulu qu'elle eût vingt ans de moins ? Lui reprochait-il leur différence d'âge ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit ça.

Il avait dit que c'était une erreur ; mais jamais, pensa-t-elle, jamais il ne se serait réduit à l'embrasser s'il n'en avait pas eu envie. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le regrettait-il ? Avait-il été déçu ? Se sentait-il coupable vis-à-vis de Lily ?

Mais non. Une incohérence, avait-il dit. Une _anomalie_. Il considérait qu'elle, Hermione, n'était pas logique. Que ses actions s'écartaient d'un certain chemin. Mais _lequel_ ? Considérait-il qu'ils étaient trop différents l'un de l'autre ?

Comment le convaincre que cela lui importait peu ? Devait-elle lui remettre un parchemin numéroté avec la liste de tout ce qu'ils partageaient ?

Peut-être voulait-il dire qu'elle aurait pu l'aider avant qu'il se soit fait mordre par Nagini. Elle aurait dû lui faire confiance en première année ; elle aurait dû le remercier lorsqu'il s'était interposé entre Remus et eux, en troisième année. Elle aurait peut-être pu l'aider au cours de leur sixième année ? Mais comment pourrait-il lui reprocher cela, lorsqu'il avait si bien joué son rôle ? Voulait-il dire qu'elle était illogique de l'aimer maintenant si elle ne l'avait pas aimé lorsqu'elle était enfant ? Non – elle envoya cette hypothèse au placard.

Il lui cachait un fait important sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt ! Quelque chose qui l'avait blessé profondément ; qui s'était passé il y avait un certain temps – mais combien de temps ? – et qui rendait sa conduite à elle si incohérente qu'il croyait nécessaire de mettre fin à leur relation pour éviter un paradoxe.

Un _paradoxe_ ?

Elle en lâcha sa cuillère. Y avait-il là-dedans des données temporelles ? Elle ne pouvait avoir remonté le temps, car elle se serait souvenue de l'avoir déjà vu, dans d'autres –

Déjà-vu.

Elle avait eu cette sensation de déjà-vu lorsqu'il avait été mordu par Nagini. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait vraiment déjà vécu cette scène ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment pouvait-il s'en souvenir ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle l'avait déjà laissé _mourir_ ? Elle en fut horrifiée. S'il pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble car elle l'avait laissé pour mort dans une autre vie… si cette théorie était vraie… alors elle devait aller le voir tout de suite. Essayer de s'expliquer. Lui dire que, dans cette autre vie dont elle ne se rappelait rien, elle n'avait probablement pas dû avoir cette sensation.

Elle n'attendrait pas sa lettre, elle ne ferait pas comme si ce baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle devait le convaincre qu'un autre futur était possible.

Elle prit sa cape, l'attacha prestement, se retourna et – en face du portrait de Dumbledore – _il_ la regardait. Ses pensées se tamponnèrent violemment et s'arrêtèrent tout à fait, avant de reprendre, fil à fil. Un portrait. Il y avait un portrait de Severus dans le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard. C'était un beau portrait. Il paraissait si jeune dans cette galerie.

Ils se contemplèrent silencieusement, le portrait et la jeune femme ; peut-être n'étaient-ils pas plus séparés ainsi.

— Que… que faites-vous ici ?, balbutia Hermione.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Il devait y avoir une raison logique pour laquelle il était là, dans ce tableau. Laquelle, elle n'en savait rien, mais il devait y en avoir une.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, puis elle se reprit. Cela _ne pouvait pas_ être ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas être en vie, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas concevable qu'entre le moment où elle l'avait laissé et maintenant… C'était une farce, une préparation tout au plus du moment où il devrait prendre possession de son portrait.

— Saviez-vous qu'il suffit d'une seule erreur pour que la potion de Ratatinage devienne un poison ?, répondit-il comme s'il donnait un cours.

Elle recula jusqu'à trouver sa chaise et s'y laissa tomber. Le frissonnement de ses mains reprit, sa mâchoire se raidit pour ne pas trembler.

— Ha ! Oui, je n'aurais pu rêver fin plus ironique, sourit le portrait. Imaginez que même Londubat a réussi à en faire une version comestible.

— …

Elle ne pouvait pas penser. Les yeux grands ouverts malgré ses sourcils qui se fronçaient, elle fixait le portrait avec une intensité telle qu'il aurait dû reculer.

— J'avais rêvé un idéal auquel vous ressembliez, dit le portrait du bout des lèvres. Et pourtant, c'était impossible.

— Pourquoi ?, dit-elle, pourquoi ? _Comment ?_ Vous… Ce n'était pas une raison pour se donner la mort !

— C'était une raison pour la laisser me prendre, répondit le portrait.

Il l'avait murmuré et ce fut une gifle. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle le refusait absolument. Que son portrait soit assez cruel pour lui faire une plaisanterie de ce niveau l'énervait, mais – non. Non – ce _n'était pas_ vrai.

Ses yeux étaient peints et pourtant ils brillaient de la lueur qui éclairait ceux de son modèle. Elle s'approcha.

— Vous avez dit m'aimer, tout à l'heure, dit-elle, le pensiez-vous ?

Il y eut un long, très long silence.

— Oui, dit-il.

— Et pourtant, dit-elle, la voix vibrante de colère, vous avez choisi votre sens du devoir aberrant au-dessus de moi ! Comment osez-vous !

Elle leva sa baguette pour lancer ses oiseaux redoutés, mais ils ne purent abîmer la toile. Une partie de son esprit acceptait de jouer ce jeu absurde avec ce portrait qui voulait lui faire croire que Severus était mort – mais elle savait, elle savait pourtant que c'était faux. Que c'était impossible. Comment son propre cerveau pouvait-il la trahir ainsi et essayer de la faire douter d'elle-même ? Comment pouvait-il envisager un seul instant qu'il était possible que Severus soit parti ?

— Ne revenez pas pour me voir, dit le portrait avec une désinvolture étrange pour l'homme qu'il représentait. Je ne suis pas ici.

— Vous vous ressemblez pourtant, dit-elle, adoucie, tendant la main vers le tableau, oubliant qu'il n'était qu'un modèle.

— Je suis des coulées de peinture qui s'agitent sur un morceau de toile et une voix de synthèse, dit le portrait. Je ne peux rien retenir. Je ne peux rien inventer. Je ne peux rien ressentir. Si vous aimiez autre chose que mon visage, cherchez-moi ailleurs ; je ne suis pas ici.

— _Où_ puis-je vous trouver ?

— Dans vos souvenirs, murmura le portrait. Dans chaque phrase que j'ai dite et dont vous vous souvenez ; dans chaque geste que j'ai eu que vous visualisez ; dans chaque battement de cœur que je vous ai destiné. Dans votre passé, je vis encore et je vivrais de nouveau.

— Nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau, alors ?

 _Arrête, Hermione_ , pensait-elle. _Severus est en bas, dans son bureau, ou dans son laboratoire. Peut-être dans la volière. Mais il n'est_ pas _mort._

— Ah, murmura le portrait. Notre problème à tous deux sera toujours que nous ne nous souviendrons jamais au même moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il sourit ce sourire ironique et grinçant qui, elle le savait maintenant, cachait une douleur réelle. Ses yeux peints la fixaient ; mais ils n'étaient pas infinis ; ils n'avaient que deux teintes ; ils n'étaient pas _ses_ yeux.

Elle ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose. Elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir.

⁂

Courir, Hermione l'avait déjà fait. Elle l'avait fait certains dimanches ensoleillés derrière son père, sans savoir qu'un jour elle lui enlèverait elle-même ces souvenirs.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour se rappeler leurs matinées dans le bois à côté de leur maison. Elle seule savait les chemins qu'ils avaient empruntés, le rire qu'il lui lançait derrière son épaule, sans qu'elle puisse y répondre dans son effort de le rattraper. La distance qui séparait ces dimanches, l'intervalle de plus en plus long à mesure qu'elle grandissait et s'éloignait de lui.

Et puis un jour, ils avaient couru ensemble pour la dernière fois. Ils ne le savaient pas. Elle était partie à Poudlard, et elle était revenue, mais le lien qui les unissait s'était distendu. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait du temps pour le renouer, qu'une fois encore son père la regarderait avec ses yeux pétillants dans son visage d'universitaire.

Elle avait pris tout cela, avec la magie que son père ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il acceptait pour elle. Sa magie l'avait privée de son père.

Elle avait couru avec Harry et Ron. Parfois dans le seul but d'arriver à l'heure dans une des salles de cours éloignées de leur salle commune, parfois dans une urgence réelle, parfois pour sauver leurs vies. Cette adrénaline, cette énergie qui ne pouvait être libérée que lorsqu'on fuit la mort, lorsque l'on se sauve pour se sauver, elle espérait ne jamais la ressentir de nouveau.

Après la guerre, elle avait couru parfois, lorsqu'elle voulait penser à autre chose.

Aujourd'hui, elle courait parce qu'il fallait qu'elle ait raison. Ce portrait ne pouvait pas être authentique.

 _Il_ ne pouvait pas être mort.

Sa raison s'opposait. La voix qui communiquait avec son cœur lui assurait que c'était impossible, rigoureusement inconcevable. Et une autre voix, abasourdie, lui répétait _Severus est mort_. Elle en était interloquée, ne pouvait y croire.

Alors, pour sauver sa raison, elle courait.

C'était un long chemin du bureau directorial aux quartiers de Severus. Elle croisa quelques étudiants qui ne s'en émurent pas, se contentant de se mettre avec soin sur le côté ; Granger était connue pour rentrer dans les gens lorsqu'elle était pressée.

Elle ressentait tout et le contraire. Une tristesse mordante était étouffée par un calme méthodique et logique. Il y avait une explication rationnelle à cette plaisanterie. Elle ferait irruption dans son bureau, il relèverait la tête lentement, en levant un sourcil. Elle bafouillerait, rougirait, comme toujours, et lui dirait qu'elle avait presque cru qu'il était – mort. Il lèverait son sourcil une fraction de plus avant de le relâcher, puis il esquisserait son demi-sourire moqueur, comme toujours.

S'il n'était pas trop occupé, il lui dirait – oh, une remarque sarcastique ou une autre, délivrée d'un ton de dédain avec un regard si doux, qui l'appelait à entendre ce qu'il ne disait pas.

Alors elle sourirait, comme toujours, lui dirait qu'elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il soit prêt à l'aimer, et elle lui demanderait s'il se rappelait de ses vies passées. Elle était si sûre d'avoir percé son secret qu'elle voyait déjà son sourire surpris, le sourire qu'elle piégeait sur son visage froid parce qu'il l'avait laissé échapper ; dans ce sourire, elle devenait vraiment Hermione Granger ; ni seulement Hermione, ni seulement Granger, ni Miss Granger – Hermione Granger, dans tout ce qui la faisait femme.

 _Severus est mort._

 _Non – non_ , pensa-t-elle fermement, _je l'ai vu tout à l'heure_.

La porte du laboratoire était entrouverte. C'était un mauvais signe et ses mains tremblaient quand elle la poussa. Une odeur âcre de brûlé piqua ses yeux, envahit son nez et sa gorge.

Minerva et Poppy s'affairaient penchées sur un des bancs.

 _Il y a eu un accident, mais Poppy va s'en occuper_ , pensa Hermione plus faiblement. _Severus ne peut pas mourir maintenant. Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible._

Mais Poppy s'écarta, sortit à pas rapides en assurant à Minverva d'une voix tremblante qu'elle allait faire le nécessaire.

Minerva se redressa lentement, les yeux pleins de larmes et les traits vieillis.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Ce devait être un accident particulièrement grave. Il était dans le coma, peut-être, ou bien il était paralysé. Il avait peut-être perdu sa voix, sa voix sublime, ou était devenu aveugle.

À l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus la regarder, ou qu'il ne pourrait plus l'appeler de cette voix à la fois agacée et affectueuse, son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Il faudrait faire une potion particulièrement complexe pour le sauver ; il faudrait l'inventer, peut-être.

Oui, la situation devait être dramatique, si inquiétante que Minerva avait paniqué, s'était laissée dépasser par la gravité de la situation. C'était à ce moment, quand Minerva avait perdu espoir, qu'elle avait dû appeler prématurément ce tableau trop détaché pour être Severus.

Mais elle, Hermione, n'abandonnerait pas. Elle se battrait pour Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment vaillant pour vivre. Quelle que soit la nature de cet accident, elle le sauverait. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui revienne.

Hermione sourit vaillamment, pointa son menton en avant, et s'approcha doucement du banc sur lequel Severus était allongé.

Ses paupières étaient fermées, sa peau était très pâle. Sur ses lèvres blanches flottait un sourire. Elle prit sa main, qui était froide, froide, et pâle, et raide.

— Arrêtez, Miss Granger, dit Minerva, son accent écossais plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumée. Il est parti. Il est mort.

Une pause.

— Severus est mort, reprit Minerva d'une voix ferme. Il… d'après Poppy, il… s'est empoisonné avec une potion de Ratatinage ratée.

Hermione sourit.

— C'est impossible, répondit-elle calmement, en serrant la main sans réaction de Severus. Il peut faire cette potion les yeux fermés. Je dois pouvoir le sauver.

— Hermione, dit sèchement Minerva. Severus est mort. Tu dois l'accepter.

Elle respira profondément.

— Regardez. Regardez donc si son cœur bat.

— Très bien, puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de le voir par vous-même, s'écria vivement Hermione, je vais vous le prouver. Il est vivant et vous serez obligée de le reconnaître.

Elle passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Severus – il ne réagit pas. _Il doit être dans le coma, et respirer très doucement_ , pensa-t-elle fermement, dans cet étrange état d'esprit détaché.

Puis elle invoqua le sort et regarda le résultat sans le comprendre.

Le diagnostic indiquait la mort, sans équivoque.

— Severus, dit-elle soudainement affolée, Severus !

Elle le secoua sèchement, le prit par les épaules, échoua à le soulever, s'acharna tout de même à essayer de le faire.

— Severus !

Elle cogna sa poitrine inerte, son cœur qui avait cessé de battre.

Elle perdait pied. La voix de Minerva la ramena à un semblant de calme. Elles allaient trouver une solution. Elles allaient forcément pouvoir le ranimer.

— Il semble avoir laissé une lettre pour toi, dit très doucement Minerva qui tentait de dissimuler l'étendue de sa peine à la jeune femme pour ne pas l'alimenter, en lui tendant une lettre cachetée.

— Il ne s'est quand même pas… Il n'est pas… Ce n'est quand même pas un suicide ?, s'écria Hermione.

— Je ne pense pas, répondit Minerva. Il… Poppy dit qu'il était sous l'influence d'une forte dose de calmants, d'anxiolytiques de sa confection. Ses réflexes devaient être considérablement ralentis, il est même possible qu'il ait été dans un état second, quasiment en train de somnoler. C'était une trop forte dose – il n'aurait jamais dû tenter de faire la moindre potion dans cet état. Poppy pense qu'il a dû renouveler la dose initiale plusieurs fois –

— Je… je l'ai tué, interrompit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

— Non –

— Je l'ai tué ! Je lui ai fait peur, je l'ai poussé trop loin !

— Hermione…

— Je l'ai sauvé dans la Cabane Hurlante, seulement pour le faire mourir ! Je…

Elle ouvrait la lettre en sanglotant, les mains tremblantes, les épaules secouées de spasmes.

Elle tenait une lettre de lui, qu'il avait écrite – il ne pouvait pas être mort quand elle tenait une de ses lettres ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort quand son corps était là, près d'elle ! Si son corps était là, où était-il ? Où était-il parti ?

Son écriture si familière semblait lente, comme s'il avait écrit chaque mot au ralenti, avec soin, comme si chaque lettre flottait en apesanteur au-dessus du parchemin.

Elle lâcha la lettre et fouilla frénétiquement la corbeille à côté de son bureau. Combien de lettres avait-il donc écrites ? Elle était remplie de pages et de pages. Les parchemins raturés, froissés, déchirés, s'amoncelaient aux pieds d'Hermione.

Il y avait là toutes ses personnalités, et il avait choisi de lui envoyer la plus froide, la plus distante, la plus vague.

Comme il avait dû souffrir, en écrivant toutes ces versions, persuadé qu'il devait au monde de l'éloigner de lui. Mais que s'était-il passé pour le rendre aussi égocentrique, pour qu'il croie sa destinée indispensable !

Il n'avait pas brûlé les brouillons. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu mourir, qu'il – que…

Les parchemins qu'elle tenait encore tombèrent lentement jusqu'au sol. Elle chancelait ; le temps continuait sa course, mais elle, elle était restée à ce moment où elle comprenait enfin. Son cœur se changea en plomb. Tout s'arrêtait. Il y avait un son – c'était elle – _non. Non, non, non_.

Tout le sang monta brusquement à sa tête quand elle comprit dans un coup, d'un seul choc, qu'il était vraiment parti.

Il l'avait laissée seule.

Elle n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix grave et suave. Elle ne sentirait jamais ses lèvres une deuxième fois. Elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle aurait ressenti en passant la main sur sa poitrine. Il ne lui sourirait plus, avec ses yeux surpris de sourire.

Il ne lui dirait jamais « je t'aime » en lui souriant. Il ne reviendrait pas, et le monde sans lui se réduisait à son absence.

Il avait emporté avec lui ce qui l'empêchait de l'aimer, ce qui les séparait. Il était parti avec ses secrets pour ne plus revenir et lui avait laissé juste assez d'allusions vagues pour qu'elle vive avec la sensation qu'elle aurait pu le sauver.

Elle pleurait, pleurait, assise par terre dans son laboratoire, et ses larmes étaient infinies, et son cœur soufflé se brisait en morceaux toujours plus petits, et son âme suffoquant de douleur reconnaissait une peine oubliée. Elle appuyait fermement sa main droite sur sa poitrine compressée – elle voulait se faire souffrir pour se distraire de la souffrance, elle voulait maintenir son cœur en elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait mais rien ne marchait parce qu'elle avait mal, elle avait si mal, tout son être se creusait de douleur, et son cœur était parti déjà, il n'était plus là en elle il l'avait suivi lui. Elle voulait le noir de l'oubli mais ce ne fut pas lui qui répandit les cendres de son cœur sur les flammes de son esprit qui ne pouvait comprendre ; ce fut le noir de la douleur, le noir infini du vide, le vertige noir du manque, le deuil noir de tout ce qui ne serait jamais.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas toutes fait fuir définitivement et vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 24 :)_

 _Las/ys_


	24. Interlude (3)

Merci ladyoscar77, Lu, MastaSheep, Nathea, Loulou0999, Laurine21, Snapinou, Eilonna et Tralapapa pour vos reviews !

Lu : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

* * *

 **Interlude**

 _Ah ! que pour ton bonheur je donnerais le mien,_

 _Quand même tu devrais n'en savoir jamais rien,_

 _S'il se pouvait, parfois, que de loin, j'entendisse_

 _Rire un peu le bonheur né de mon sacrifice !_

– Edmond Rostand (Cyrano de Bergerac)

* * *

Il entrouvrit les yeux lentement ; il ne voulait pas vérifier ce qu'il sentait déjà : qu'il n'était plus dans son laboratoire, qu'il avait précipité la fin du douzième parallèle dans un moment de panique. Qu'il était parti.

Qu'elle n'était plus là ; qu'il n'y avait plus que de la vapeur dans la brume.

Il n'y avait plus de rails. Il n'était pas même sûr qu'il y ait toujours un sol.

C'était la fin d'un cycle, l'occasion enfin de vérifier l'exactitude des théories élaborées il y avait si longtemps. _Si les parallèles sont des calques qui se superposent_ , songeait-il, _les calques sont opaques_. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas le triomphe d'avoir suivi ce plan qui avait dicté chacun de ses gestes ?

Tout était fini, mais ce n'était pas l'apothéose qu'il avait espérée. Ce n'était pas les acclamations d'une foule de fantômes, ce n'était pas même le hochement de tête satisfait du marionnettiste au fond de son crâne. Ce n'était pas la paix intérieure après laquelle il avait haleté parallèle après parallèle. Non, il ne ressentait qu'un grand vide, le creux de son cœur resté derrière lui ; tout son bonheur, toutes les joies qui lui restaient à vivre, il les avait laissés derrière lui.

Même pour elle, il n'avait pas osé défier le temps. Même sa mission accomplie, même sa révérence tirée, il n'avait pas pu se retirer du joug d'un chemin implacable, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raté sa mort et qu'il devait rattraper cette erreur. Il avait dû sauver ce qui restait de ce cycle déjà trop altéré.

C'était la dernière fois, la dernière fois oui qu'il laissait cette horloge rythmer sa vie ! C'était la seule vraie erreur qu'il avait faite, l'écouter toujours et ne jamais dévier du chemin ; accepter de tout faire, accepter de tout sacrifier pour elle ! Hermione avait eu raison ; il n'aurait pas dû, il n'aurait pas dû écouter le devoir. Il n'aurait même pas dû écouter la haine. Il aurait dû la planter là, l'image de cette horloge énorme, et ses gongs qui détruisaient tout, et ses sons qui mangeaient ses souvenirs !

Si Hermione avait pu changer le cours des choses sans qu'un paradoxe ne détruise le parallèle, pourquoi lui, Severus Snape, choisirait d'appliquer une fois de plus ce plan dicté par le devoir, le devoir d'expier une faute faite maintenant dans le seul but de la payer ?

Il ne ferait pas de sacrifice, il laisserait ses souvenirs s'effacer, il repartirait d'une table rase ; non, frémit-il, non ; et s'il refaisait les mêmes erreurs ? Il pouvait les commettre s'il le faisait pour le bien ; mais comment pourrait-il supporter de se rappeler avoir fait ces erreurs de lui-même ? Comment pourrait-il vivre avec lui-même s'il avait la preuve qu'il était infâme ? Au moins, s'il agissait pour une mission, il pouvait se pardonner un peu d'avoir envoyé Lily à l'abattoir ; il pouvait recoudre un petit pan de son âme s'il savait qu'il était devenu mangemort pour une raison un peu plus grande que lui-même. Il était déjà un monstre ; s'il avait été suffisamment humain, il aurait refusé de tout sacrifier pour une mission ; qu'est-ce que cela ferait de lui, s'il montrait tant d'inhumanité pour la seule raison de sa grandeur et de sa folie de puissance ? Non, il garderait tout, il se souviendrait de tout ! Personne ne lui prendrait ses souvenirs, on ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de savoir qu'il agissait pour un but !

Il pouvait faire mieux ! Il pouvait faire d'autres choix, sachant ce qu'il reniait, goûtant le plaisir de la liberté, sachant ce qu'était la contrainte. Il serait libre d'aller vers Hermione –

Mais s'il n'espionnait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment pouvait-il être certain de l'issue de la guerre ? Il savait qu'ainsi, il pouvait sauver Harry, et s'il sauvait Harry, il pouvait sauver Hermione. S'il ne devenait pas mangemort, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre prendrait sa place pour jouer les rôles que Dumbledore lui avait confiés ; et peut-être que non. Quelle que soit la raison qui avait poussé Hermione à changer le cours du cycle cette fois-ci, il savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas une fois Harry affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres seul. Elle serait toujours avec lui ; et comment feraient-ils, s'il n'était pas là pour dire ses lignes ? Qui donnerait les informations nécessaires à l'Ordre du Phénix ? Qui donnerait les informations nécessaires au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qui serait là pour assumer le sacrifice nécessaire pour gagner la guerre ?

Et s'il ne vendait pas Lily, comment pourrait-il convaincre Dumbledore, qui ne l'avait cru que parce qu'il pensait qu'il agissait pour elle ?

Il pouvait très bien décider, dans le prochain cycle, de ne rien répéter de la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres ; mais alors cela n'avait pas de sens de devenir un mangemort. Et puis – et si le temps trouvait un moyen pour s'accomplir ? Il savait que le temps ferait probablement tout pour éviter un paradoxe ; n'avait-il pas fait en sorte qu'il soit suffisamment dans un état second pour qu'il s'empoisonne avec une potion de deuxième année ?

Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres écoutait la prophétie malgré tout ? Lily pourrait-elle se sacrifier tout de même s'il n'avait pas l'occasion de supplier le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'épargner ? Qui protégerait Hermione ? Il ne pourrait pas être là, lui, pour la garder saine et sauve.

Tout en lui se rebellait violemment ; que le monde meurt ! Qui avait jamais montré la moindre sollicitude pour lui ?

Mais Hermione, elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir.

Elle lui avait dit d'agir par amour, de choisir l'amour au-delà du devoir. En ce jour, au croisement de tous les croisements, où le devoir ne se suffisait pas à lui-même, il choisirait l'amour.

Il sacrifierait sa liberté pour qu'Hermione puisse vivre la vie qui lui était destinée, celle que lui, Severus, ne verrait jamais.

Elle serait libre, elle serait vivante, elle serait saine et sauve. S'il devait passer une éternité de tourmente pour qu'elle puisse faire rebondir son rire aux bords des parallèles qu'elle traversait, il le ferait.

Le temps passait déjà ; il voyait l'aiguille, la longue aiguille acérée presser le temps qui jamais ne s'arrêtait. Les rails se déposaient en cercle autour du quai ; il allait être temps pour lui de refermer ce livre. Il allait être temps pour lui de tout recommencer. Cette fois-ci, il aurait une mission, et ce serait Hermione ; revoir son visage lui sourire une fois, la revoir vivante, savoir que toujours il lui permettrait de vivre tout son potentiel. Elle, elle pourrait déployer le sien. Elle pouvait devenir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être.

Il invoqua la biche qui avait toujours été là pour lui ; sa présence rendrait cet interstice entre les parallèles moins solitaire. Elle courait légèrement autour de lui, en cercles, elle aussi.

Mais – Hermione ; par Merlin, il ne pourrait pas la regarder en sachant qu'elle l'avait pour un cycle sauvé et qu'elle ne le ferait plus ; ce répit qu'il avait eu, il devait l'oublier ou se tordre le cœur.

Il devait oublier qu'il agissait pour elle, ou il deviendrait fou. L'envie lui brouillerait les entrailles ; il ne pourrait pas l'attendre la poitrine cisaillée ainsi.

Il sentait la sensation familière ; celle qui voulait lui arracher ses souvenirs.

Lui qui avait résisté par bravade et devoir, il les abandonna pour Hermione.

Il réunit les vestiges de ses souvenirs essentiels, ceux que, le moment venu, il saurait découvrir dans les tréfonds de son âme pour faire ce qui était juste, ce qui était sûr pour l'avenir du monde. Il plaça des sensations d'abord pour pouvoir les trouver facilement – cela devait suffire au début ; il ne pouvait pas se demander de savoir tout de suite que s'il répétait la prophétie, cela tuerait Lily. Il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas, et il devait arriver au bout. Il devait réussir.

Il rassembla ses derniers lambeaux d'Hermione, ses cheveux bouclés, son rire, son amour des livres, ses yeux –

Et lorsqu'il les vit partir, quitter un à un son esprit dans une procession funèbre, quand il sentit le vide que chaque souvenir laissait derrière lui, il sentit un froid qu'il reconnaissait. Un froid tétanisant, qui contractait son cœur qui battit un terrible coup d'effroi – et si – si…

S'il avait déjà oublié ces souvenirs tous les cycles précédents ? Et s'il n'était pas prédestiné à la solitude ? Il lui suffirait d'endurer ces premiers parallèles, en sachant qu'au bout, Hermione l'attendrait. Il savait attendre s'il pouvait la garder tout un parallèle dans ses bras sans qu' _elle_ s'évapore.

Il se gonfla d'un espoir – l'espoir, ce ne pouvait être que ça, ce sentiment qui lui arrachait ce sourire, qui libérait son âme ? – Hermione peut-être revenait toujours pour lui ! Lui, Severus Snape ! Il n'était pas trop tard pour briser cet ensecrètement, cesser d'être le fantoche pour jouer le vivant !

Mais les souvenirs glissent et nous échappent ; et Severus resta avec juste assez d'éclats pour savoir qu'on lui avait pris quelque chose. Son âme lâcha ses cheveux bouclés pour rattraper ses yeux, les perdit tous les deux, vit se perdre leurs conversations ; son expression émerveillée après ce baiser disparut lorsqu'il voulut agripper leur étreinte.

Les larmes qu'il n'avait pas voulu laisser couler, elles se noyaient sur ses joues maintenant, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Ses souvenirs – ils s'échappaient. Et pourtant, tous ces morceaux du passé qui se perdaient, les brumes du néant ne purent pas les prendre ; le Patronus argenté courait toujours autour de lui, et chaque souvenir qu'il sacrifiait fuyait le nourrir, et y trouvait son écho d'un même souvenir, qui attendait là depuis un cycle déjà. Et il la voyait là, au milieu de ce kaléidoscope de souvenirs qui se répondaient, la preuve qu'elle avait toujours été là, la preuve qu'il l'oubliait toujours.

Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais reconnu ses souvenirs disparus dans son Patronus ? Il aurait dû le savoir pourtant, que ce n'était pas un souvenir heureux que de visualiser son Patronus le plus fidèlement possible. Il avait toujours pensé que son Patronus était une incarnation de Lily, un souvenir de jours plus heureux ; il ne savait pas, lui, que le passé était si lointain. Il ne savait plus où était le début et où était la fin. Il ne l'avait jamais su.

 _Hermione – Hermione ! aide-moi ! Ne me laisse pas oublier encore ! Empêche-moi de m'écouter ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul !_

Mais elle n'était pas là, et c'était sa faute. Sa faute.

Non, _non_ , ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas se faire ça. Il sous-estimait Hermione. Elle retrouverait le lien entre les indices qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui laisser. Elle comprendrait que c'était au temps qu'il voulait échapper, elle verrait ce qui l'avait empêché de rester avec elle, et elle ne le laisserait pas s'en aller une nouvelle fois. Elle reviendrait pour lui.

Elle _devait_ avoir eu un instant de souvenir, puisqu'elle l'avait sauvé.

Elle en avait eu un, comprit-il dans une lucidité glaçante, et elle ne se souviendrait pas de lui avant qu'il meure une fois ; et lui ne se souviendrait pas d'elle, à ce moment du cycle. Ils ne se souviendraient jamais de l'autre en même temps. Elle ne pourrait jamais le sauver tout à fait.

 _Je suis désolé, Hermione… Je suis désolé de t'avoir oubliée. Je ne savais pas, moi, je ne savais pas que je t'aimais à travers le temps, je ne savais pas que tu me sauvais toujours… Je ne savais pas que tu étais à moi…_

 _Je ne savais pas que j'avais le droit de t'aimer, moi, je ne savais pas…_

Il voyait maintenant ce qu'il aurait dû réaliser dès la première fois qu'il avait entendu cette voix dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas le temps qui s'était joué de lui, ce n'était pas une voix inconnue d'un manipulateur mystérieux dont il suivait les ordres.

 _Pourquoi, pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu oublies toujours ma raison de vivre ?_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas osé souffrir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas osé te souvenir ?_

C'était sa voix, sa propre voix qui lui parlait. C'était avec lui qu'il s'était disputé le droit d'aimer Hermione, c'était à lui qu'il avait reproché de suivre la mission, c'était lui qu'il haïssait, c'était lui qui se sauvait parfois et se damnait toujours. Il aurait dû se reconnaître ; il se serait peut-être enfin reconnu, si les potions ne l'avaient pas affaibli ainsi.

 _La faute des potions ! Ce n'est que de ta faute, si tu ne te reconnais pas toi-même, mon pauvre Severus, ça n'a toujours été que de ta faute._

 _Je suis l'instigateur de mon propre malheur_ , réalisa-t-il dans cette seconde au bord du gouffre, hébété et immobile encore. Il ne savait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que le temps passe et l'efface de nouveau. _Cette présence omnisciente que j'ai tant haïe, c'était moi !_ Manipulateur qui connaît ses propres failles et se piège lui-même ; si quelqu'un d'autre avait voulu le jouer, il lui aurait échappé. Mais la toile dans laquelle il était tombé, c'était lui qui l'avait tissée, lui qui s'y était poussé.

 **Dong**

Le gong déferla comme un seau d'eau glacée.

 **Dong**

— Rends-les-moi !, hurla-il en tendant les bras vers son Patronus. Rends-les-moi, je ne voulais pas te les donner ! Ils sont à moi ! Tu ne peux pas les garder !

 **Dong**

Mais la biche disparaissait dans la nuée du temps, l'écho de ses souvenirs arrachés avec elle, et les autres, les autres il ne les voyait plus, enfermés dans son esprit – il les sentait qui pesaient, mais il ne pouvait plus les rejouer…

 **Dong**

 _Je ne me rappellerai plus_ , se répétait-il, _je ne me rappellerai pas l'avoir vue, déjà, si elle revient pour moi !_

 **Dong**

Si elle revient… Elle… Quel était son nom ? _Quel était son nom ?_ À quoi ressemblait-elle ? Son cœur sentait ses contours, là, dans tout ce qui s'était effacé ; mais il ne pouvait plus la voir, il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, il n'entendait plus son rire teinter sa vie de joie, il ne savait plus les phrases qu'elle lui avait dites, il ne sentait plus la chaleur de son souffle contre le sien.

 **Dong**

 _Trop tard_ , sonnait l'horloge de la gare, _pauvre marionnette, tes fils t'étranglent à ton contrôle_.

 **Dong**

Qui était-il ? _Où_ était-il ? Il y avait en lui un coffre empli de clés, qu'il ne pouvait ouvrir !

 **Dong**

 _Petit pantin rêvant de grandeur, le rire cruel qui te poursuit, c'est le tien._

 **Dong**

 _Viviane_ mais il avait _mal_. Un manque le rongeait comme de la rouille. Quelque chose lui _manquait_. Quelque chose d'essentiel. Quelque chose qu'il trouverait s'il accomplissait sa mission.

 **Dong**

De l'amour, il ne resta que l'absence, noyée par la douleur, ensevelie sous la rage.

 **Dong**

Il hurla.

 **Dong**

Et il ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

 **⁂**

 _La suite, vous vous en doutez, se trouve dans le chapitre 1 de cette histoire. :)_

 _._

 _Merci beaucoup à vous toutes, qui avez été des lectrices et revieweuses aussi formidables que fidèles. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous vos gentils mots, parfois plus touchants que tout ce que j'ai pu écrire dans ces chapitres - j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette fin !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, même si vous passez ici des mois ou des années après la publication de cette fic : je ne disparais jamais au point de ne pas répondre. :)  
_

 _Et enfin, un grand merci à Ilda, sans qui je serai restée immobile._


End file.
